


Soulmates

by Goddess_of_fix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amigos para amantes, Childhood Friends, Deidara es un Uzumaki, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ninjas, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Hard pero no pronto, Hyuugacest, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Deidara, Omega Umino Iruka, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Redemption, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, arreglado, construcción lenta, domestic life, fixit, minor hashimada, minor indra/asura, minor tobiizu, sweet family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_fix/pseuds/Goddess_of_fix
Summary: El sabio de los seis caminos conoce las almas gemelas cuando las ve, pero cuando son sus propios hijos no toma las decisiones correctas, una y otra vez lo intenta hasta que decide dejar todo en sus manos.Así, catorce años antes del nacimiento de Sasuke y Naruto hay un cambio que desencadena muchos.Esta historia esta llena de ¿que pasaría si? donde las almas gemelas tratan de arreglar y obtener aquello que se les negó en sus vidas pasadas.Para Kana y Gis, las mejores betas del mundo mundial.
Relationships: Algunas ship crack, Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Haku/Momochi Zabuza, Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Juugo/Kimimaro (Naruto), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitarashi Anko/Yamato | Tenzou, Moegi/Udon (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Ootsutsuki Toneri / Gaara, Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto, Rock Lee/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Shino aburame/Shin, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Inuzuka Hana, kankuro/sari, no bashing fic, relaciones menores o de fondo
Comments: 62
Kudos: 127





	1. Prólogo: ¿Que pasaría si les dieran la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey heeey heeeey, yo ahora aquí (mi otro perfil esta en ffnet pero me estoy mudando porque amo mucho esta plataforma y merece mas amor) con mi obsesión por arreglar los finales horribles, cuéntenme que opinan, como vamos, pronto pondré la introducción y el primer capitulo que ya están terminados, este no será un fic corto pero mis betas están cuidando mucho que no lo abandone así que no se alarmen.  


Almas gemelas, la gente piensa que no existen, que es un cuento de hadas para contarles a los niños en las noches y llevarlos a soñar con encontrar a alguien a quien están unidos por el hilo rojo a través del tiempo y el espacio, alguien, que estará allí siempre sin importar las circunstancias. Pero, el sabio de los seis caminos, lo ha visto de primera mano, siempre ha sabido que son reales.

Hagoromo notó todo el tiempo la manera peculiar en la que sus hijos se miraban el uno al otro, como si nadie más existiera en el mundo si estaban juntos. Indra y Asura se amaban, pero, siendo hermanos su amor era prohibido, su frustración fue tal que terminaron formando dos clanes enemigos, siempre se pensó que era por la elección de Hagoromo de hacer de Asura su sucesor sobre su hermano mayor, nadie nunca supo la verdad detrás de la pelea que transformo su amor en odio, un odio capaz de desatar una guerra larga y violenta.

Ambos hermanos tenían guardianes fieles designados por el sabio, que se profesaban sentimientos mutuos de la misma forma que sus protegidos, y de la misma manera acabaron separados en bandos enemigos por las circunstancias de la vida.

Un buen padre siempre está dispuesto a dar todo por la felicidad de sus hijos, y ya que en esta vida no pudo lograrlo, el sabio uso su poder para reencarnar las almas de Indra y Asura en nuevos contenedores, esta vez en familias diferentes, garantizando así que no tuvieran la barrera sanguínea interponiéndose a sus sentimientos.

Para cuidarles en vida envió también las almas de sus guardianes a la reencarnación, poniendo toda su fe en que esta vez lograrían alcanzar aquello que les fue negado.

Solo notó su error muchos años después, en su afán de ponerlos en familias separadas, también los puso en bandos contrarios, si bien se habían unido de niños, Madara y Hashirama se vieron obligados a separarse por la guerra que ellos mismos en una vida anterior habían comenzado por amor.

Sus guardianes tampoco la tuvieron fácil, esta vez reencarnando como hermanos de sus protegidos, Izuna y Tobirama se tenían un odio acérrimo, y la batalla entre clanes se intensificó cuando el segundo mató al primero a sangre fría.

Hagoromo trató de tener fe cuando la batalla cesó y ambos clanes se unieron para fundar Konoha, pero, obligado a dejar descendencia como el primer hokage, Hashirama tuvo que poner a un lado sus sentimientos para unir su vida con Mito, dejando a Madara con un corazón roto que susurraba en su oído promesas de venganza contra su amado.

Cuando el segundo intento no acabó bien, el sabio suspiro profundamente y les dio una tercera oportunidad, esta vez teniendo cuidado de donde poner las almas de sus hijos. Así vinieron al mundo Naruto, compartiendo su cuerpo con la mitad del zorro de nueve colas, y Sasuke cuya alma no estaba completa porque el odio de Madara se negaba a dejarle morir.

Pero las cosas iban bien, incluso compartieron dos besos, aunque fueran accidentales.

Se descuidó un poco con los guardianes, uno de los cuales era un joven voluble y con pensamientos difusos, estos lo llevaron a matar a todo su clan, pero, dejó a Sasuke con vida, entonces la esperanza prevalecía. El otro termino en una aldea diferente, y poco después en una organización criminal parloteando sobre arte explosivo, sin siquiera conocer a su protegido, aunque su parecido físico decía que bien podrían estar conectados por sangre.

Seguía conservando la fe mientras, después de innumerables problemas y sufrimientos, las almas de sus hijos peleaban activamente juntos contra su madre renacida, curioso y sin ánimo de esperar, echó un vistazo al futuro que les deparaba. No podía estar más decepcionado con lo que se encontró, nunca resolvieron sus sentimientos, y terminaron en matrimonios sin amor con hijos de los que apenas se hacían cargo. Seguían pasando mucho tiempo juntos, pero la sensación de pérdida y anhelo del amor destinado, de tener su alma gemela frente a ellos y no poder amarla era latente en la mirada de melancolía que compartían.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano mientras suspiraba profundamente, volviendo al presente Naruto y Sasuke colisionaban, rasengan versus chidori, desencadenando una explosión que consumía parte de sus cuerpos y cavaba un cráter gigante en el territorio que les rodeaba. Entonces, y solo entonces se le ocurrió que podría dejarles a ellos la decisión. Hizo aparición en el sueño de delirio que compartían por la pérdida de sangre y con todo detalle, explicó el pasado, presente y futuro en el que estaban enlazados por el destino.

—Entonces— balbuceó Naruto mientras las almas de los tres flotaban en el vacío— podemos elegir reencarnar, o cambiar la vida que llevamos de ahora en adelante

—¿Qué parte no te quedo clara dobe? — Sasuke a su lado se frotaba las cienes con cansancio.

—No soy un dobe maldito teme, solo quiero saber si podemos modificar el pasado, o la naturaleza o cosas por el estilo, esto es serio necesito tener todas las variables — gruñó el rubio de vuelta, sorprendiendo a su compañero por la elección de palabras.

—El pasado y la naturaleza humana son delicados Naruto, de hacer cambios solo podrían ser sutiles y no podrían alterar sus vidas pasadas, lo más atrás que podrían ir para cambiar factores serian trece o catorce años antes de su nacimiento, y tendrían que volver a vivir todo de nuevo sin recordar esto — Hagoromo suspiró, alternando la mirada de uno a otro — eso no les garantiza que todo va a salir bien, y posiblemente no van a poder salvar a todo el mundo, como les dije cambios sutiles.

—¿Solo podemos involucrar a nuestros guardianes? — el pelinegro compartió una larga conversación sin palabras con su alma gemela.

—Supongo que hay manera de enlazar suavemente a algunos aliados extra, pero no veo como eso pueda hacer una diferencia— el sabio estaba cansado de pelear contra el destino, pero si esta sería la última oportunidad, bien podría tratar de lograr lo que le pedían.

—Sin embargo, la alteración humana es necesaria para evitar los problemas que tuvieron Hashirama y Madara, el primer caso documentado podría darse catorce años antes de nuestro nacimiento, y seguir ocurriendo desde allí— El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

—Entonces ya tienen una decisión final — no era una pregunta, pero Hagoromo estaba asombrado de la facilidad con la que se entendían, al parecer llevar tres vidas juntos había fortalecido el lazo. Se miraron mutuamente con cariño desbordando de sus ojos, se tomaron de las manos en el sello de la armonía, agarrando el índice y el dedo medio de su compañero.

Un poco conmovido, el sabio posó sus manos sobre la unión, dándoles el poder de cumplir su deseo, con la esperanza de que esta vez, pudieran tener una historia a la altura de sus sentimientos. El tiempo se detuvo y empezó a correr hacia atrás, sus recuerdos se fueron en un borrón de color, y empezamos de nuevo en el mundo shinobi catorce años antes del nacimiento de ambos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la segunda guerra mundial shinobi, Tsunade Senju, Sannin de Konoha Gakure y la mejor ninja médico, se encontró vagando por el territorio con la pequeña sobrina de su fallecido novio. Por su hemofobia trató de mantenerse alejada de la medicina, aun así, siguió entrenando a Shizune en este campo.

Pero un caso particular la arrastró de vuelta a un pequeño puesto médico en el país del hierro, un niño de aproximadamente trece años que gritaba agarrándose el estómago, su pantalón corto lucía una mancha húmeda, su madre, una mujer humilde rogaba por ayuda a los transeúntes que pasaban indiferentes a su alrededor. Su orgullo como médico ninja no le permitió hacer caso omiso, usando su súper fuerza, levantó al adolecente y corrió con él al hospital, seguida de cerca por su asistente y la madre del pequeño. Los síntomas eran extraños, nada que hubiera visto antes, en el puesto médico le permitieron realizar todos los exámenes pertinentes, y las conclusiones fueron bastante intrigantes.

Aumento de temperatura, el cuerpo del adolescente despedía un olor extremadamente dulce, y su zona rectal estaba dilatada secretando un líquido aceitoso, lo más extraño fue el aumento inexplicable de estrógeno y progesterona, dos hormonas principalmente femeninas, además de la erección que no podían bajar con nada.

Al ver la angustia en los ojos de la joven madre, Tsunade pidió un ultrasonido, era el único examen que faltaba por realizar, y había que cubrir todas las bases. El examen arrojó resultados que nadie esperaba, el niño tenía un útero conectado con su canal rectal, y este de hecho producía ovulos, al parecer fértiles, pero un poco diferentes a los que acostumbraba a ver en las mujeres.

Intrigada y decidida a llegar al meollo del asunto, decidió quedarse en el país algunos días, que se convirtieron en meses mientras más casos similares se presentaban. Descubrió poco después, que había otro suceso extraño, algunos chicos parecían enloquecer por los olores dulces de los primeros casos, intentando incluso agredirles sexualmente.

Al examinar los sujetos del segundo grupo, notó características diferentes, sus aparatos reproductores estaban bastante desarrollados, todos presentaban nudos similares a los caninos, y tenían la tendencia a morder los cuellos de los sujetos del primer grupo, marca que no desaparecía sin importar cuanta curación o tiempo se empleara y formaba algún tipo de conexión entre ambos, también notó que su esperma era particular, pero cien por ciento compatible con los ovulos estudiados anteriormente.

Las características de los omega (como decidió llamar al primer grupo sin importar el género principal) se extendieron a anidación y tendencia a la sumisión además de olores dulces, dependiendo del sujeto cada tres o seis meses tendrían una semana de celo en la que serían completamente fértiles, los alpha (segundo grupo) dominantes, fuertes, con tendencia a someter y con olores más amaderados y amargos en algunos casos, eran enviados en un ciclo que llamó rutina, cuando olían un omega en celo.

En la investigación concluyó, que el mordisco podía ir en las dos vías, y que, si se completaba el lazo, ambos sujetos podrían compartir desde sentimientos de forma empática hasta pensamientos claros, y que una vez enlazados no sentirían tentación de aparearse sexualmente con nadie más sin importar las circunstancias.

Pero, aun no había logrado descifrar por qué estos casos estaban ocurriendo, noticias de otras aldeas llegaban anunciando ocurrían por todo el territorio shinobi, y lo único que se sabía era que tenían que ser usuarios de chakra y que sus segundas naturalezas despertaban a los trece años cuando la adolescencia atacaba. Para alivio de los adolescentes que no tuvieron la suerte de ser beta (como se llamó al grupo restante de humanos sin segunda naturaleza pero con aromas sutiles) Tsunade siendo el medico genio que era, desarrolló tanto sellos supresores y anticonceptivos para los celos omega, como sellos supresores para las rutinas alpha. Estos funcionaban también para ocultar los fuertes olores que ambos grupos despedían, y que de ninguna manera los hubiera dejado seguir haciendo misiones shinobi.

Sin importar si eran o no amigos, Tsunade compartió estos sellos y su investigación con el mundo, con ánimo de ayudar a todos los adolescentes confundidos y a la gente a su alrededor.

La situación era un poco tensa por la homofobia propia de la época, el permitir parejas del mismo sexo era tabú, pero tal vez esto podría abolirse ya que ahora podían tener descendencia y permitiría que muchas de las líneas de sangre poderosas tuvieran una opción mayor de conservarse.

Contenta con su trabajo, ella y Shizune dejaron el país del hierro un año después de haber encontrado aquel primer joven en la calle, pero no habían dado dos pasos fuera cuando un halcón mensajero les alcanzó.

_Tsunade: _

_Sé que estas retirada, pero escuchamos de tu investigación médica reciente, tal vez estos sucesos han empezado mucho antes de lo que creemos pero no había signos tan fuertes para detectarlos como ahora. Te necesitamos en Konoha en aproximadamente un mes, el primer Omega dará a luz, y dada la nula experiencia de nuestros ninjas médicos con estos casos necesitamos tu ayuda. Si, supongo que estás pensando en negarte, pero tal vez esto te haga cambiar de parecer, el nombre del Omega es Sakumo Hatake._

_ Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage_


	2. Introducción: ¿Que pasaría si Deidara fuera un Uzumaki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se dieron de manera diferente después del nacimiento de Kakashi y del fallecimiento de grandes clanes, la bondad de algunos corazones va mas allá de lo esperado, pero la oscuridad asecha en cada rincón.

  
El primer niño sano que llego al mundo Shinobi nacido de un Omega fue Kakashi. Fruto de los romances de una noche que su padre tuvo después de la guerra, nunca lograron ubicar quien era el Alfa que había donado el esperma, o bien Sakumo no quiso revelar su identidad.

  
Pero eso nunca importó demasiado, el Hatake era un clan cada vez más pequeño, aun así, su padre y él se tenían el uno al otro y eran felices de esta manera, viviendo solos en el enorme complejo de sus ancestros.

  
Orgulloso de su linaje, Kakashi ingresó a la academia ninja muy joven, obteniendo calificaciones excelentes en todas las asignaturas.

  
Siendo su padre un Omega, cariñoso y preocupado por sus semejantes, cometió un error durante una importante misión, eligió salvar a sus compañeros antes que cumplir con el deber, lo que trajo un sin número de problemas a Konoha.

  
Sakumo finalmente fue retirado de manera forzosa del servicio activo, repudiado incluso por los compañeros de equipo que salvó en esa fatídica ocasión, esto lo llevó a quitarse la vida cuando Kakashi apenas tenía cinco años.

  
Ya para entonces había empezado a formar parte del equipo de Namikaze Minato, junto a Nohara Rin y Uchiha Obito, el ultimo siempre importunando a Kakashi con excusas, actitud innecesariamente ruidosa y llegadas tarde.

  
Dada la preocupación maternal de la esposa de su sensei, Kushina Uzumaki, la pareja se mudó al complejo Hatake, sin importar que tanto Kakashi protestase, la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a dejar solo a un niño de cinco años.

  
Gracias a esto, Sandaime Hokage tuvo una idea. Aprovechando el espacio extra en el complejo, mando a dos pequeños más con la pareja, así, Anko Mitarashi y Yamato Tenzou de cuatro años, se volvieron parte de su extraña familia.

  
La razón, los clanes de ambos niños fueron exterminados de manera misteriosa, y habían sido encontrados en un laboratorio clandestino en los límites del país del Fuego, después de un experimento que había matado a los otros cuarenta sujetos de prueba. Cuando ingresaron al hospital tenían bajos signos vitales, lo que decía mucho del porque el lugar donde los hallaron fue abandonado, pensaban que todos estaban muertos.

  
Para proteger sus identidades de las dos personas sospechosas de estas masacres, (su propio alumno, Orochimaru y el miembro del consejo de la aldea, Danzou Shimura) Sarutobi entregó los diez collares de glamour que le fueron confiados a su familia por el primer líder del clan Hatake. Al usarlos, los portadores sin necesidad de gasto de chakra se verían exactamente como un miembro del clan, piel pálida, ojos negros, y cabello plateado. El mismo Kakashi se vio obligado a utilizar una de estas reliquias, para hacer creer que cada miembro de su clan poseía uno.

  
Anko Mitarashi pasó a ser Anju Hatake y Yamato Tenzou, Hashi Hatake, sus documentos alegaban que eran niños nacidos en el clan, pero en aldeas alejadas en el país, y que el Hokage los había traído para su protección y entrenamiento.  
Claramente, Kakashi no estaba muy contento al principio con todas las nuevas adiciones a su hogar, pero después de un tiempo pasó a acostumbrarse y a apreciarlos sinceramente en lugar de solo tolerarlos.

  
Los tres niños tomaron ventaja de la convivencia con dos de los shinobis más destacados de la aldea, logrando que Minato y Kushina les enseñaran habilidades de supervivencia, así como ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu. 

  
Un año después los tres integrantes del equipo Minato habían ascendido a rango Chunnin, y estando en medio de la guerra, fueron rápidamente asignados a misiones cada vez más riesgosas.

  
Pero Kakashi seguía con la firme convicción de que el deber ninja estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa, siendo el único de los tres que ascendió a Jounin, a escasos nueve años, antes de la fatídica misión que cambiaría su visión de la vida.

  
El puente Kannabi fue el destino, debían destruirlo para cortar los suministros de Iwagakure. Parecía fácil, pero mientras su sensei destruía a toda la línea enemiga, Rin fue secuestrada, y negándose a dejarla atrás, Obito fue tras ella haciendo que Kakashi se viera obligado a ir tras él. Cuando Minato regresó el Uchiha había sido aplastado en la mitad de su cuerpo por una enorme roca, resignado a morir, entregó su sharingan izquierdo a Kakashi como regalo de felicitación por su promoción a jounin.

  
Las pérdidas no pararon ahí, un año después Rin, luego de ser nuevamente secuestrada esta vez por Kirigakure, se interpuso en un chidori de Kakashi suicidándose antes que pudieran liberar la bestia de tres colas que habían sellado en su interior con intención de destruir la aldea.

  
Pero no todo fue tristeza, luego de esta enorme perdida, Kushina anunció que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, los ahora Hatake se dedicaron a cuidar de ella entre misiones. Mientras, Kakashi se estaba haciendo rápidamente un nombre como el ninja copia, dándole uso al regalo de su difunto amigo.  
Tres meses después y sin alguna preparación la esposa de su sensei dio a luz a un niño prematuro que al nombraron Deidara. El sello del Kyuubi se debilitó por algunos segundos después del parto, pero, Minato estuvo ahí para reforzarlo a tiempo y evitar que el zorro se diera a la fuga.  
Mientras arreglaban el sello, alguien se infiltró dentro de las instalaciones del hospital robándose al recién nacido. Sobra decir que toda la familia más los AMBU salieron tras el perpetrador.

  
Encontraron al bebe una semana después en otro laboratorio clandestino similar a donde hallaron a Yamato y Anko, casi sin signos vitales y con marcas de haber sido sujeto de experimentos. Con la intención de alejar a los sospechosos se hizo el mismo procedimiento, declararon al pequeño como muerto, ocultándolo en el complejo con otro de los collares de glamour, y cambiaron su nombre por Kushimi Hatake para ser criado con relativa normalidad por sus padres biológicos.

  
Tras este hecho tanto Minato como Kakashi se encontraban bastante paranoicos, buscaron en innumerables pergaminos antiguos hasta que dieron con un poderoso sello de barrera para reforzar los puestos por los ancestros del ninja copia, les serviría para evitar que personas que no portaran el permiso especial entraran al complejo, y además proporcionaba un manto de ocultación y genjutsu, ninguno de los habitantes del hogar seria visible incluso si estaban a pocos metros del límite, siempre y cuando permanecieran dentro de la barrera.

  
Los tres que habían sido sujetos de experimentación presentaron secuelas que podían ser usadas en su propio beneficio a futuro, Anko descubrió que tenía un pacto con las serpientes que no acordaba firmar, las podía llamar y hacer diversos jutsus con ellas además de soportar la mayoría de los venenos existentes sin consecuencias. Yamato por su parte encontró que podía usar los jutsus del elemento madera como el primer Hokage, una poderosa y extinta habilidad incluso entre los miembros actuales del clan Senju. Deidara aún era muy pequeño, pero en sus manos aparecieron bocas, aun ninguno sabia para que podían servir, pero cuando el niño creciera y vieran su afinidad podrían determinar su uso.

  
Minato fue nombrado cuarto Hokage por el consejo poco después, haciendo de Kakashi, Anko y Yamato, un jounin dos chunin, su unidad especial de AMBU. Para garantizar que no compartieran el destino de sus difuntos alumnos, les enseño a todos el jutsu volador del dios del trueno, haciendo de este un equipo temible con el Hatake como líder, empezaron a ser llamados los shinigamis de plata, un grupo tan mortífero que se pensó que era una leyenda, dado la nula cantidad de ninjas que seguían con vida luego de topárselos.

  
Kushina quedo en cinta por segunda vez dos años después, el pequeño Deidara, un genio como su padre y ruidoso como su madre, caminaba y hablaba con claridad, además de haber empezado a usar sus bocas para masticar sin control todo objeto que caía en sus traviesas manos.

  
El embarazo llego a término, y temiendo lo ocurrido con su hijo anterior, Minato llevo a Kushina a un lugar alejado cuya ubicación solo conocía su familia y el consejo de Konoha, con Biwako, la esposa del Sandaime y Taji, ninja médico especializado como parteras.

Los shinigamis de plata custodiaron la entrada del lugar, pero, no corrieron con suerte. Colándose por la parte de atrás de la edificación, un enmascarado asesinó a las dos parteras, tomando al pequeño Naruto como rehén para evitar que Yondaime reforzara el sello del Kyuubi una vez más.  
El enmascarado liberó la bestia, ordenándole atacar la aldea. Con dolor en el corazón Minato dejó a sus dos hijos con su esposa y seguido de su equipo de confianza salieron a hacerle frente.

  
Mientras el Hokage peleaba con el autor del problema, su equipo fue designado para tratar con los daños colaterales del ataque del zorro. Así, con la velocidad del jutsu volador del dios del trueno, procedieron a sacar del camino a toda la gente posible.

  
Kakashi estaba en eso cuando el grito desesperado de un niño lo hizo retroceder, encontró a un pequeño de cabello castaño, aproximadamente de ocho o nueve años, frente a dos adultos que sangraban por profundas heridas en el pecho, quien venía hacia ellos no era otro que Orochimaru, el legendario Sannin de las serpientes estaba aprovechando los disturbios.

  
—Iruka corre— gruñó el hombre tratando de hacer un escudo con su cuerpo. El lloroso niño parecía petrificado.

  
—No me iré voy a proteger a mamá— La mujer frente a él tosió sangre, notando por primera vez a Kakashi a pocos metros.

  
—Es deber de los padres proteger a los hijos— espetó su padre antes de ser mordido en el cuello por la serpiente blanca que acompañaba al Sannin.

  
—Llévatelo y protégelo, te lo ruego, lo quiere por su habilidad especial— el castaño no entendió lo expresado por su madre, cuyo cuello fue mordido por la misma serpiente poco después, pero, seguidamente, se vio levantado en brazos y en un parpadeo estaba en otra ubicación distante. 

  
—No te lo quites—ordenó Kakashi mientras ponía alrededor del cuello de Iruka otro de los collares de glamour, el chico más joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

  
—Dejaste morir a mis padres, tengo que volver, tengo que salvarlos— gimió tratando de volver a donde los mencionados se encontraban.  
—Orochimaru es un sannin, ni todo mi equipo junto podría vencerlo, menos en estado de alerta— Hatake tomó la mano del chico— tienes que quedarte conmigo, cumpliré lo que tu madre pidió, voy a protegerte— tercamente el castaño trató de escapar de nuevo— no me obligues a dejarte inconsciente, no desperdicies el sacrificio que hicieron tus padres por ti.

  
Iruka sollozó por lo bajo, pero hizo lo pedido, siguiendo a Kakashi de cerca.

  
Encontraron en un claro cerca de la aldea, el Kyuubi atado por cadenas doradas al cuerpo de una agonizante Kushina. Minato preparando un altar y poniendo allí a sus dos retoños.

  
El ritual de sellado implicaba un enorme riesgo, pero Yondaime Hokage no titubeó, dividió el poder del zorro para poner la mitad dentro de él mediante el sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte y la mitad restante en su hijo recién nacido. En ese momento el Kyuubi viendo lo que intentaba hacer, atacó el altar siendo detenido por ambos padres que se dejaron atravesar por sus garras. Anko gritó, Yamato dio un brinco tratando de retener a la bestia con su jutsu de madera, pero siendo novato en su uso, apenas podía frenarla para que no llegara a los pequeños.  
Minato completó el ritual poniendo los sellos en sus manos con la sangre que había escapado de su boca.

  
—Pasará algo de tiempo antes de poder volverlos a ver, vamos a decirles lo que queremos— murmuró a su esposa mientras ambos agonizaban.

  
—Mis hijos— soltó Kushina y Kakashi sintió de repente un nudo en la garganta, la mujer no solo se estaba refiriendo a Naruto y Deidara, si no que los estaba mirando a ellos también, a todos los que durante ocho años ayudaron a criar— no sean exigentes coman mucho, crezcan fuertes, no necesitan muchos amigos, solo aquellos en los que puedan confiar. Recuerden que todos tienen fortalezas y debilidades, apóyense siempre entre ustedes. Sean cuidadosos al prestar y pedir dinero, guarden lo que ganen en las misiones para tiempos duros. No se enamoren de malas personas, busquen alguien como sus padres— esto último trato de ponerlo tono de broma, pero nadie se reía, las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus rostros— Naruto va a pasar por muchos problemas y todavía quedan muchas cosas que quisiera pasar con todos ustedes, hay mucho que me faltó enseñarles.

  
—Kakashi quítale el collar a Dei por un momento— rogó Minato mientras más sangre bajaba por su barbilla, el AMBU hizo lo que le pidieron, revelando así el cabello rubio y los ojos azules del niño— Dei ahora eres un hermano mayor, debes cuidar de Naruto ¿Me lo prometes? — Deidara asintió mientras sollozaba.

  
—No quiero que se vayan un— gimió tratando de tomar la mano de su madre.

  
—Debemos hacerlo, pero deben ser fuertes— Kushina lloraba mientras la fuerza la abandonaba junto al chakra restante— por favor, cuiden de ellos.  
La garra del Kyuubi desapareció cuando por fin la bestia fue encerrada en el cuerpo de niño. Sin fuerzas para luchar, Minato y Kushina fallecieron mirando a sus hijos por última vez.

  
Anko gritaba en los brazos de Yamato. Kakashi meditó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, varias firmas de chakra se acercaban rápidamente. Puso collares en ambos niños y tiró del cordón que ataba el cabello de Iruka.

  
—Mantenlo así mientras volvamos al complejo, eres Ihari Hatake de ahora en adelante— ante la voz de mando del ninja copia los otros dos se acercaron— ¿Cuál exactamente es la habilidad por la que te perseguía Orochimaru?

  
—Mis ancestros eran de un pequeño clan del país del remolino, tengo un kekkei genkai de sellado de agua, pero no es muy avanzado aun, por ahora solo puedo hacer genjutsu tangible. 

  
—Yamato, lleva a Dei y Naruto a casa, escóndelos en el armario del dojo y vuelve aquí— el aludido asintió y minutos después estaba de vuelta—Necesito un genjutsu, lo más creíble que puedas, te apoyare con clones y sharingan, para todos los shinobi que vienen debe parecer que Naruto también murió al no poder soportar todo el chakra— Iruka asintió mientras tragaba el nudo en su garganta, subió la mano derecha y un pequeño flujo de agua salió de sus dedos, dibujando un sello que quedó suspendido en el aire iluminándose en los bordes—no tendremos que actual el dolor al menos— suspiró Kakashi mientras observaba con melancolía los cadáveres de los que por ocho años fueron sus padres adoptivos. 

  
La treta tuvo el efecto deseado, y pronto, la aldea lloraba a la familia del cuarto hokage, los héroes que se habían sacrificado para salvarles a todos del indómito Kyuubi.

  
Kakashi acompañó a Iruka a recoger todo lo que necesitara en casa para mudarse al complejo, en especial los pergaminos de entrenamiento de su habilidad, luego de esto, pasó a dejar un informe completo de todo lo sucedido al tercer Hokage incluyendo enfáticamente las acciones de Orochimaru, que aprovechó la confusión para huir de la aldea sin ser seguido. Sarutobi tuvo que retomar su puesto en la oficina central dadas las circunstancias, pero estaba algo aliviado de al menos saber que Naruto e Iruka seguían con vida, entregó al Hatake nuevos papeles de identificación de los dos nuevos miembros de su clan.

  
Los collares de glamour Hatake eran una bendición, incluso podían enmascarar el chakra del kyuubi dentro del cuerpo del bebe, tornándolo de naranja al normal azul de todos los demás shinobi, ni siquiera un Hyuga entrenado podría ver la diferencia.

  
Este sería uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la aldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta fue solo una pequeña intro para contextualizar el tiempo y la situación donde se iran desarrollando los hechos de este fic, he investigado muchísimo, pero si hay algo errado por favor notifíquenme, tengo odio personal por como manejan a los huérfanos en las aldeas ninja así que he tratado de arreglarlo.
> 
> Por su puesto les agradezco mucho los Kudos y los comentarios a todos.


	3. Capítulo 1: ¿Que pasaria si la vida familiar del jefe Uchiha fuera diferente?

Hatake Kakashi nació de un padre Omega, ahora líder de su clan que cuenta con seis miembros incluyéndole, seis miembros que a pesar de su corta edad habían experimentado gigantescas perdidas.

La última de ellas devastadora, llevó al ninja copia a instaurar la medida de cama franca en la habitación más grande del complejo, para hacerle frente entre todos a las pesadillas y a la soledad. Un mes duró esta medida hasta que el jefe de casa tuvo su presentación de segunda naturaleza.

No había muchos precedentes para hacer predicciones sobre su género, pero siendo su padre un Omega y sin certeza de si el donante tenia segunda naturaleza, Kakashi estaba casi seguro que se presentaría igual que Sakumo, no es que eso lo alegrara en lo más mínimo. La mañana de su cumpleaños número trece, se despertó sudoroso y agitado, su nariz captaba varios olores sutiles que no supo identificar, abrumado, se sentó en el futon tratando de organizar las ideas.

—Hatake san— murmuró una voz tímida a través del shoji—¿estas despierto? Hice el desayuno y eres el único que falta en la mesa.

—Iruka— gruñó en respuesta sintiendo el delicioso aroma a… ¿dulce de berenjena? ¿acaso eso siquiera existe? colarse por las rendijas— te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamarme así— se levantó pateando las sabanas para abrir la puerta de un tirón, el niño del otro lado casi brincó del susto.

—Ha….Sss si.. Kakashi san— balbuceó esquivando la mirada implacable del chico mayor.

—Vamos a desayunar— Kakashi sintió que sus pulsaciones aumentaban, pero trató de mantener los instintos bajos. Se detuvo un momento en la escalera arrugando el entrecejo, el aroma de ese dulce extraño no venía del comedor, giró un poco el rostro ajustando la máscara, definitivamente era Iruka el que olía de esa manera. Al llegar a la zona común ya estaban allí los demás, Anko ayudando a Deidara con su cereal y Yamato con Naruto en un brazo y una botella de fórmula en la otra que el pequeño bebía con ganas. Tras ellos el cartel gigante que rezaba: Feliz Cumpleaños Kakashi, le saludaba desde la pared.

—Feliz cumpleaños— corearon todos los habitantes al notar su entrada, había un paquete largo sobre la mesa envuelto en papel verde. El ninja copia olisqueo el aire, Anko tenía un sutil aroma a anko, no le sorprendía, Yamato al parecer se había fusionado con su habilidad porque el olor a madera de arce era latente en él, Dei por su parte era más suave, tal vez por su edad, dangos es lo que identificó, el pequeño Naruto de apenas meses solo olía a la leche que estaba consumiendo.

Se agarró la frente masajeando para calmar el dolor, todo era demasiado nuevo y estaba siendo difícil asimilarlo a la vez.

—¿Te bañaste en una olla de miso negro?— Anko arrugó la nariz, Yamato a su lado puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se presentó hoy, ¿Recuerdas? Su padre era un Omega— espetó de vuelta mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la botella ahora vacía y le pasaba él bebé a Iruka.

—Pero los omegas huelen dulce, y eso no es dulce— la chica le limpió la barbilla al pequeño Dei con un paño, mientras este tomaba otra cucharada de cereal.

—Es porque no es un Omega— Iruka tenía a Naruto sobre su hombro dándole golpecitos suaves para sacarle los gases.

—Era de esperarse del senpai, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Yamato se apoyó en la mesa con curiosidad.

—Con fiebre y con ganas de matar a alguien— gruñó Kakashi de vuelta esperando que la afirmación los callara.

—Según la investigación de Tsunade sama debes quedarte en casa durante una semana, los síntomas tienden a empeorar— ante la afirmación de Iruka el ninja copia hizo memoria, si ahora era un Alfa, el estudio decía que era mejor que se encerrase lejos de la calle, con sellos anti aroma que evitaran que nada se filtrara afuera o adentro, y un familiar, de preferencia Beta, debía llevarte alimentos durante el tiempo de encierro.

—Todavía es temprano para que ninguno de nosotros se presente— Yamato se puso de pie— pero por seguridad yo te atenderé senpai, Sandaime no nos ha dado misiones esta semana— posó su mano sobre el paquete en el centro de la mesa— esto es nuestro regalo para ti, conseguimos que lo arreglaran. El mayor dudó, poniendo la mano sobre la envoltura cuidadosamente hecha, paso su dedo por la cinta rompiéndola. Agarró con la mano derecha el largo objeto, reconociendo su peso y color. Al desenvainarlo el Hakko Chakurato de su padre le saludó. Completamente reparado el Tanto brillaba, la única diferencia es que el chakra imbuido refulgía en plateado y no en blanco.

—Gracias— musitó conmovido, a su lado Iruka sonrió de manera cálida, Naruto en sus brazos se había adentrado en un profundo sueño, la actitud maternal del castaño hizo rugir al Alfa bajo su piel. Se puso de pie de manera brusca— Me siento un poco extraño, me daré un baño de agua fría e iré a recluirme a la casa secundaria en la habitación del fondo. Después de su anuncio abandonó la sala de estar.

El complejo Hatake contaba con tres casas aparte de la principal, un pequeño cuarto de baños con onsen y un dojo de entrenamiento más los jardines circundantes. Antes de la llegada de la pareja Namikaze/Uzumaki, habían estado realmente en muy mal estado, pero entre todos se encargaron de hacer las reparaciones pertinentes para que los lugares resultaran habitables. Aun así, la casa principal contaba con diez habitaciones, incluyendo una grande que solían usar en casos de cama franca o fiestas de pijamas improvisadas. Las otras casas generalmente eran limpiadas, pero no habitadas.

La semana de presentación de Kakashi fue incomoda y tortuosa, trató de estudiar nuevos jutsus y pergaminos mientras estaba recluido, pero incluso el recuerdo de los dulces aromas de sus compañeros de hogar le hacían delirar y generaban incomodas erecciones, la concentración que podía lograr a duras penas le dejaba alimentarse cuando Yamato traía sus comidas, al dormir incluso sus sueños estaban plagados de imágenes eróticas.

Pasada la semana, y sintiéndose más ligero, el ninja copia se dio un baño y regresó a su habitación individual para una larga siesta, empujando al fondo de su mente todo aquello que su cerebro sobrecalentado había osado crear.

—Hatake san— de nuevo la misma voz tímida lo jalaba al mundo real, negándose a abrir los ojos escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada— Hatake san— la voz sonó más cerca, esta vez dándole una sacudida en el hombro— Sé que estás despierto, hay un AMBU en la puerta, dice que el Hokage solicita tu presencia.

—Que no me llames así—sacó la cabeza aun sintiéndose adormilado, los olores seguían allí incluso si la semana había concluido— ya voy.

Resignado a dejar su descanso Kakashi se alistó para ver al jefe, saliendo tras el AMBU que lo había convocado.

—Necesito que hagas que Tsunade regrese aquí— El sandaime revisaba varios pergaminos mientras conversaban, pero solo hablo una vez que estuvieron completamente solos.

—Es una Sannin Hokage sama, con todo respeto dudo que pueda obligarla a hacer nada— el ninja copia meditó, debía usar los sellos de segunda naturaleza antes de partir en cualquier misión.

—Lleva trece años sin pisar Konoha— argumentó de nuevo el anciano— cuéntale la historia completa, dile que la necesitamos en el hospital, hay shinobis que aún no logramos que se recuperen del ataque de hace dos meses, cuéntale de Orochimaru y dile que será solo por poco tiempo, quisiera hacerla Hokage ya que Jiraiya se negó, pero creo que la sola mención de la palabra podría ahuyentarla mas lejos.

—Tratare de hacer lo que pueda— contestó Kakashi resignado, dando la vuelta para marcharse por la ventana.

—Lleva a Anko y Yamato contigo— ordenó el Sandaime una vez había puesto un pie fuera.

Una vez de vuelta en el complejo los tres AMBU se despedían en el genkan, Iruka con Naruto en brazos y Deidara junto a él agarrado de su pantalón en un puño cerrado.

—Tengan cuidado— musitó el castaño mientras ellos se calzaban sus sandalias ninja— Hatake san ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

Una vena se formó en la frente del ninja copia acercándose raudo al chico en la puerta. Le agarró las mejillas jalándoselas con fuerza, este, al estar sosteniendo al bebé, no pudo defenderse.

—Maa, Iruka, deja de llamarme así, Hatake san era mi padre— tiró con más fuerza— di Kakashi

—Kakashi san suéltame— gimió el castaño, Naruto y Dei estallaron en carcajadas ante la imagen.

—Deja fuera el san, no te soltare hasta que dejes de usarlo como haces con Anko y Yamato— esta vez aplastó ambas mejillas con las palmas abiertas.

—Kakashi— balbuceó logrando que este lo soltara por fin.

—Eso está mejor, volveremos pronto, una semana o dos como mucho— dicho esto los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Estuvieron corriendo entre los arboles aproximadamente unas seis horas, deteniéndose brevemente a descansar.

—¿Estarán bien? Dejar solo a un niño de nueve cuidando uno de tres y un bebé no suena tan buena idea, además de que los tres son objetivos — Anko bebió con avidez de su botella.

—No podemos confiar en mucha gente últimamente, si solo el Hokage sabe corren menos peligro e Iruka es más fuerte de lo que parece, tiene bastante carácter— soltó con algo parecido a orgullo el líder mientras estiraba. Yamato intercambio una mirada aguda con la chica a su lado a través de la máscara de porcelana.

—Aja— picó esta con ánimos de molestar— Te agrada ¿no es así? —Si no me agradara no estaría viviendo en mi casa— respondió sencillamente dándole la espalda a los otros dos, claramente eso no era lo que la kunoichi estaba insinuando, pero sin dejarlos pensar más dio un salto y reanudaron la carrera.

Tsunade se encontraba afortunadamente cerca según sus informes, en el País de las Aguas termales al norte del territorio actual, les tomó un día y medio llegar a Yugakure, y medio más para dar con la Sannin y su asistente que paseaban cerca de las posadas de termales.

—Deténganse ahí— gruñó la rubia levantando la palma cuando apenas aparecían tras ella— no lo hare—al dar la vuelta para irse los tres AMBU estaban frente a ella, una vena se marcó en su cien.

—Lamento insistir Tsunade sama— Kakashi dio un paso inclinándose— pero Sandaime nos ha pedido su presencia urgente en la aldea.

—No pueden obligarme a volver— enfurruñándose se cruzó de brazos dándoles una mirada desafiante.

—Sabíamos eso incluso antes de salir de la aldea, pero tal vez pueda escucharnos y pensarlo— trató el ninja copia de nuevo.

—Podemos escuchar, no hará ningún daño— la adolescente pelinegra intercedió por ellos ante su maestra, logrando así al menos una discreta audiencia para tratar de hacerla regresar.

Se reunieron en la habitación que las dos rentaban en un Ryokan cercano. Allí los tres narraron los acontecimientos de los últimos años que ellas se habían perdido estando fuera de la aldea. Aun así, nada parecía convencer a la mujer, suspirando derrotados los AMBU se levantaron para ponerse en marcha.

—Fuera mascaras— Ordenó Tsunade sin darles opción a rehusarse mientras olisqueaba el aire. Todos hicieron lo pedido de manera automática. La rubia los miró fijamente y suspiró. —Dile al sensei que estaré allí en una semana, no tengo deseos de correr— espetó dándose la vuelta— y nos alojaremos en tu casa mocoso, no puedes negarte, ahora largo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo o porqué la sannin había cambiado de idea, los tres se apresuraron a ponerse las máscaras y saltar por la ventana, mientras la mujer murmuraba por lo bajo algo que sonaba como “_niños criándose solos, el sensei me va a oír_”.

Echaron a correr de vuelta evitando detenerse por mucho tiempo, otro día y medio para que vislumbraran las gigantescas puertas verdes de la aldea. En este punto los tres ya podían activar el sello para aparecer de vuelta en el complejo.

Antes de que la nube de humo se disipara tuvieron que saltar para esquivar varios relámpagos, Kakashi alcanzó a vislumbrar a Umino haciendo un sello con su habilidad para detenerlos antes de que fueran impactados.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta, lo siento por eso, estaba practicando— sonrió radiante el castaño bajando el pergamino que había estado leyendo—les tomó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba ¿Tsunade sama los echó?

Deidara había estado lanzando hábilmente shurikens a varios objetivos, al lado del castaño en el área común Naruto dormía despreocupado con nada más que un pañal sobre una manta, tomando plácidamente el sol.

—Sorprendentemente sí, pero accedió a venir, aun no estoy muy seguro de que la convenció al final— Yamato empezó a quitarse el equipamiento con cansancio.

—Estamos en casa— saludo alegremente Anko sacudiéndose la suciedad de los hombros, Dei corrió hacia ella para abrazarla— Avisa si harás eso Ruki, casi me da un infarto— el aludido solo atinó a sonreír mientras se frotaba el cuello.

—Mala noticia, Tsunade viene a alojarse con nosotros— Kakashi se sentó junto a Naruto en el piso de madera para quitarse las sandalias y poder entrar en la casa— me daré un baño y luego hablaremos sobre que habitaciones van a usar ella y Shizune— mascullo algo más sobre _ese maldito aroma_, pero ninguno pudo escucharlo porque ya iba escaleras arriba.

—¿Estos dos pillos te dieron mucho trabajo? — la kunoichi había alzado a Dei que se negaba a dejarla ir.

—Realmente no, Dei tiene mucha energía, pero estamos trabajando en nuestra puntería y los jutsus básicos, aprende muy rápido— Pasó una mano por el cabello del bebé— este dormilón por ahora ha estado muy tranquilo, me asusta pensar que en unos años toda la energía que está reteniendo lo conviertan en un niño hiperactivo. Además, no me molesta cuidarlos, aun falta un poco para terminar las vacaciones de la academia, creo que sin ellos y estando ustedes de misión, me hubiera sentido bastante solo.

Anko y Yamato sonrieron con melancolía, conocían el sentimiento, aparte de los Uzumaki, ninguno acá tenia parientes sanguíneos, pero esto se sentía como una familia real, un lugar al que llamar hogar y personas en las que confiar y a las que querer.

Así, poco más de una semana después, Kakashi encontró a Tsunade en la oficina del Hokage, una vena brotada en su frente, Shizune tras ella trataba infructuosamente de calmarla.

—Si quieres que me quede tendrás que hacer cambios— gruñó la mujer golpeando enfáticamente el escritorio con el dedo índice.

—Bien, te escucho— El Sandaime la miró largamente.

—No me quedare en esta Konoha, la Konoha que deja que niños sin familias se desperdicien y literalmente se críen solos, incluso si esos niños son lo único que queda de clanes respetados, esto no es lo que quería mi abuelo— espetó enfadada, el ninja copia se acomodó en el marco de la ventana, temiendo hacer cualquier movimiento para desatar aún más la ira de la sannin.

—Los Hatake están bien, tienen recursos, se les da la manutención de todos los niños que viven allí— trató suavemente el anciano, viendo como el aura de ira crecía en el cuerpo de su antigua alumna.

—Eso no me consta, ya lo decidiré una vez lo vea, pero bien ellos están juntos, ¿qué pasa con los demás?, las ultimas catástrofes seguro dejaron muchos huérfanos, un niño necesita mucho más que una pensión alimenticia sensei— ante esto el Sandaime suspiró.

—Si quieres que fundemos un orfanato independiente al del país del fuego lo haré, siempre y cuando quedes mínimo como de directora del hospital— La rubia frente a él sonrió complacida.

—Aún no han instaurado mi propuesta de al menos un médico por equipo, muchas bajas podrían haberse evitado— la sonrisa del viejo Hokage se amplió, Kakashi advirtió que tenía a la rubia donde la quería.

—Si es solo eso puedo hacerlo, para lo segundo tendrás que ayudarnos a capacitar más gente—Sacó el pergamino de contrato del hospital principal de su escritorio tendiéndole una pluma a la mujer, ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero firmó, Shizune siguió su ejemplo— si quieres más cambios tendré que nombrarte Hokage.

La vena en la cien de la rubia solo se intensificó— no te atrevas— gruñó entre dientes molesta saliendo de la oficina con un portazo que agrietó la pared.

Al llegar a la entrada del complejo Tsunade se volvió hacia Kakashi— Los quiero a todos formados en el área común, sin máscaras y sin esas cosas— señaló con un dedo el collar— tienes tres minutos mocoso.

El chico masculló por lo bajo, pero entró rápidamente, haciendo correr al resto de los habitantes de su hogar. La sannin hizo aparición en la puerta seguida de cerca por Shizune, Hatake calculaba que la pelinegra debía ser tal vez tres o cuatro años mayor que él. Sin más preámbulos ambas procedieron a evaluarlos uno por uno con su chakra médico, haciendo preguntas acerca de los horarios de sueño y sus hábitos alimenticios.

—Esto no esta tan mal— Tsunade tenía la libreta de apuntes médicos en una mano y a Naruto durmiendo contra su hombro contrario

— Ahora ¿qué harán cuando Iruka vuelva a la academia?

—Estoy entrenando duro para poder graduarme pronto Tsunade sama, el sandaime dice que si paso los exámenes podría graduarme en las primeras semanas— murmuró tímidamente el castaño mientras trenzaba el cabello del pequeño Deidara sentado en su regazo.

—Eso aun implica que estos dos necesitan alguna supervisión mientras salen los resultados de tus exámenes— La joven pelinegra a su lado carraspeó— pero estamos aquí para ayudar, supongo que Shizune y yo podemos echar un ojo a los diablillos si los dejan en el hospital con nosotras cuando tengan misión o academia.

—Trataremos de molestar lo menos posible— Yamato soltó en una voz respetuosa— tomaremos turnos y seremos rápidos con las misiones.

—Yo soy fuerte, yo ayudare un— El pequeño rubio apretó sus manitas en puños frunciendo el ceño— prometí a papá y mamá cuidar de Naru, creceré muy rápido para ayudar un.

Con un nudo en la garganta la sannin alargó la mano para revolverle el cabello de forma juguetona, estos niños eran demasiado jóvenes para haber perdido tanto.

Tsunade y Shizune demostraron adaptarse rápidamente al entorno familiar del complejo, estaban siendo de mucha más ayuda de lo que el ninja copia había previsto. La primera semana se enfocaron en enseñarles curación básica, cerrar heridas pequeñas o medianas con jutsu médico, procesos varios de primeros auxilios y sus aplicaciones. Después de esto empezaron a tomar turnos largos en el hospital, volvían a la casa en horarios diversos propios de la profesión, y constantemente eran contactadas por AMBU durante emergencias.

Los tres Jounin/AMBU equilibraron su tiempo libre entre cuidar de Naruto y entrenar a Iruka, pronto Deidara también se unía, bastante serio y enfocado para su edad absorbiendo el conocimiento rápidamente. Se les instruyó en lo básico como primera medida: armamento tradicional, caminar por los árboles y sobre el agua, jutsus primarios como los clones, el henge, el de sustitución y el de parpadeo. Además de esto, Kakashi se enfocó en enseñarles a ambos el jutsu volador del dios trueno herencia de Minato, todos los chicos que se alojaran en su hogar tendrían que saberlo con el tiempo.

Una vez aprendidas estas lecciones, se dividieron, Tsunade y Shizune siendo ninjas medico se enfocaron en Deidara, tratando de averiguar para que servían las bocas de sus manos, y cómo hacer que funcionaran a su favor. Contaban con tiempo, un año como mínimo para que el pequeño rubio entrara a la academia y ya tenía más habilidades ninja que la mayoría de genin graduados, un genio digno hijo de su difunto padre.

Los demás empezaron a retar a Iruka a combates, tratando de hacer que explotara su kekkei genkai al máximo sosteniendo varios sellos a la vez, usándolos para ataque, defensa, escape o curación y dibujándolos a velocidad cada vez mayor sin cometer errores.

Para cuando tuvo que regresar a la academia, bajo la identidad de Ihari Hatake, no hubo mucho tiempo de socializar con sus compañeros de clase, ni siquiera de avisar a Mizuki y Tsubaki, los que fueran sus amigos más cercanos, que en realidad seguía con vida. El Sandaime programó rápidamente sus exámenes, supervisado de cerca por el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Iruka dejó el salón donde estaba siendo examinado con una reverencia educada a los jounin, una vez afuera, corrió a la entrada de la academia con la intención de volver a casa rápidamente portando su nueva bandana con orgullo. No se esperaba lo que encontró al salir.

—Felicidades por graduarte Ruki un— Deidara corrió hacia él envolviendo sus piernas en un abrazo, tras el pequeño se apiñaba toda su ahora familia, incluso Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban allí. Kakashi dio un paso al frente para abrazarlo también y poco a poco los demás se sumaron.

—Ellos estarían muy orgullosos— susurró en su oído el ninja copia cuando Anko gritaba sobre ir a comer todos juntos para celebrar— lo hiciste bien.

El ahora genin tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas mientras Tsunade le revolvía el cabello, nostalgia y alegría, agradecía a la vida el ponerlos en su camino, de otro modo se hubiera encontrado muy solo tras la muerte de sus padres.

Iruka fue puesto en el equipo de Inoichi Yamanaka con Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuuhi de trece años, ambos habían sido compañeros de aula de Kakashi en la academia, al parecer betas. Al principio le costó un poco adaptarse, sus compañeros eran mayores y se conocían desde antes, pero ambos eran muy amables con él y las habilidades de los tres se complementaban bastante bien, su sensei tenía mucha paciencia para enseñarles a dominar sus especialidades y fortalecer sus debilidades.

El arreglo con Tsunade y Shizune fue bastante practico, ya que para poder ascender de rango Iruka necesitaba completar misiones de diferentes niveles y los tres mayores debían salir constantemente por ser AMBU, Deidara y Naruto se acostumbraron a pasar su tiempo entre las enfermeras del hospital.

Habiendo adquirido tantas habilidades ninja, de vez en cuando Dei llevaba a Naruto en su espalda en un cargador, siempre ayudaba a que el más pequeño estuviera de buen humor o se durmiera rápidamente. Sin embargo, las primeras veces, las enfermeras o médicos incluyendo a la sannin y su asistente, estaban bastante nerviosos de tener un pequeño de tan solo tres años paseando a un bebé, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento en falso, luego de varios intentos el rubio mayor logró ganarse la confianza y pasear a su hermano por el hospital sin necesidad de supervisión extrema.

En eso estaba, dando vueltas por la sala de espera con él bebé gorjeando felizmente, cuando un niño algo mayor y de cabello negro largo entró, posiblemente la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida, cuando logró espabilar y dejar de mirarle fijamente notó que el otro también portaba un bebé atado a su pecho, el pequeño lloraba angustiando a su hermano mayor, tras ellos una niña castaña les miraba preocupada. Fue mal momento, el personal del hospital estaba enfocado en varios pacientes que acababan de regresar de una misión rango S bastante accidentada, por lo que no prestaban mucha atención a los niños de pie en medio de la sala, curioso, Deidara se acercó con un tenue sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte un? — murmuró llamando la atención de los dos.

—No, necesito un médico o al menos una enfermera, Sasuke no deja de llorar desde hace media hora, no quiere comer y su pañal está limpio— gruñó en respuesta el mayor meciendo a su hermano sin resultados.

—Bueno, no soy médico un— el pelinegro enfocó su mirada en el lindo niño, arrugando el entrecejo, cabello largo plateado y piel pálida, seguramente un Hatake— pero si me dejas cargarlo tal vez puedo averiguar que tiene, he pasado mucho tiempo con Tsuna sama y Shizu chan un.

—No es buena idea— la niña castaña soltó con suficiencia— Sasuke solo puede ser llevado por Itachi, llorara si yo lo intento, incluso si su padre lo hace. Deidara se encogió de hombros

—ya está llorando, dudo mucho que podamos empeorarlo un— se sentó con cuidado balanceando el peso de su hermano en su espalda, seguidamente palmeó su regazo invitando al otro a cederle al pequeño. Itachi dudó por un momento, pero, al notar que los adultos no iban a ponerle atención, con mucho cuidado puso a Sasuke en brazos del extraño, quedándose muy cerca por seguridad. Uzumaki se concentró y un poco de crakra verde rodeó la mano que no sostenía al bebé, con suavidad empezó a masajear el pequeño estómago, minutos después y contra todo pronóstico Sasuke se calmó dándole una concentrada mirada ceñuda al individuo que lo sostenía.

—Solo era un cólico, a mi hermano le pasa a veces, se ponen de muy mal humor un— soltó felizmente Dei, sobre su hombro se asomó el pequeño Naruto, curioso de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, automáticamente, el ceño fruncido de Sasuke se disipó por completo, sus mejillas se estiraron en un amago de sonrisa mientras alargaba la manita para tratar de alcanzar al otro.

—Nunca había visto que esto ocurriera— Itachi se encontraba estupefacto— es la primera vez que no llora cuando esta con alguien que no soy yo— veía maravillado como Dei sostenía a su pequeño hermano más cerca para que pudiera tomar la mano del otro, ambos bebés soltaron pequeñas risas alegres.

—Itachi es hora de irnos, mi madre me quiere en casa antes de la cena— la niña castaña no se veía de muy buen humor al ver el intercambio.

—Adelántate Izumi— soltó distraído el mencionado sin siquiera volver a mirarla— mi padre ni siquiera notara que no estamos. Malhumorada la pequeña se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir adiós.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha— tomó a su hermano para liberar al otro del peso, pero lo mantuvo cerca para que pudiera seguir interactuando con su nuevo amigo— y este es Sasuke mi hermanito.

Deidara sonrió con todos sus dientes escuchando a Naruto gorjear

— Soy Kushimi Hatake y este travieso es mi hermano Nori un— aun siendo tan pequeño aprendió sus identidades falsas rápidamente, Iruka le había explicado que era para que ambos estuvieran a salvo.

—Pareces muy hábil ¿vas a la academia? — los bebés entre ellos se tomaban de las manitas y balbuceaban felices.

—No, solo tengo tres años, no me dejan ingresar hasta el próximo año, pero planeo graduarme en las primeras semanas, necesito ser fuerte y grande rápido un— su expresión se ensombreció un poco mientras apretaba los puños, Itachi lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué es eso? — se puso de pie y Sasuke luchó por volver a su amigo.

—Lo prometí a mis padres antes de que murieran, voy a ser fuerte para cuidar de Nori— la mirada reflejaba una determinación férrea.

—Entiendo eso— Uchiha suspiró tristemente devolviendo a su hermanito al cargador en su pecho, ambos bebes hicieron pucheros al verse separados— Debemos irnos Sasuke, dile adiós a Nori— el más pequeño volvió a poner su ceño fruncido característico— volveremos a visitar así que no seas gruñón.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa suave, Naruto trató infructuosamente de alcanzar a Sasuke estirando las manos mientras se alejaban. Ambos Uzumaki suspiraron sonoramente cuando ya no estaban al alcance de la vista.

—¿Vas a dejar a tu hermano por un amigo que acabas de conocer un? — el bebé balbuceó en respuesta— traidor un— le respondió divertido poniéndose en marcha a la oficina de Tsunade donde se encontraría con Iruka para regresar a casa.

Sus visitas se convirtieron en rutina rápidamente, Itachi acudía todas las tardes al hospital con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos, en la oficina de Shizune habían instalado un pequeño cercado acolchado donde ambos podían sentarse a vigilar a los bebes mientras estos interactuaban entre ellos. Y tanto la sannin como su asistente tomaron rápidamente afecto por los Uchiha.

Los primeros días Izumi acudía pegada celosamente al brazo de Itachi pero a diferencia de este no era una genio, y las tareas de la academia le tomaban mucho más tiempo por lo que tuvo que dejar de ir para concentrarse en terminarlas.

Una vez que las convocatorias para los exámenes Chunin fueron realizadas, el equipo de Iruka fue postulado por Inoichi, habiendo completado los requerimientos Iruka pudo pasar más tiempo en casa practicando por lo cual podía vigilar a los pequeños. Pasados tres días sin ir al hospital, Iruka notó a ambos hermanos más decaídos y sin la energía que los caracterizaba.

—¿Qué pasa Dei? — recogió los kunais esparcidos por el campo y se sentó junto al pequeño que hacia animalitos con arcilla que le diera Anko esa mañana.

—Tengo un amigo que nos visitaba todas las tardes en la oficina de Shizu chan un— masticaba la masa con las bocas de sus manos distraídamente— me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo Ruki un, ¿pero no podría Itachi venir a vernos aquí? No sabía que no iba a volver no pude avisarle un.

Umino sonrió revolviéndole el cabello— Kakashi y los demás vienen esta noche, hablaremos con ellos para preguntar si podemos dar permiso para que los visiten— Deidara asintió esperanzado, cuando la noche llegó y todos los habitantes del hogar estuvieron en la mesa cenando Tsunade carraspeó mirando fijamente a su protegida.

—El niño Uchiha ha ido a buscar a Deidara todos estos días, parece bastante abatido cuando no lo encuentra allí— musitó entre bocados la pelinegra.

—De eso quería hablar yo— Iruka miró fijamente la mesa— Dei y Naruto extrañan mucho a sus amigos, y sé que es arriesgado, pero, ¿tal vez podrían visitarlos aquí? — el silencio se hizo presente mientras todos los ojos estaban fijos en Kakashi, este miró los azules y suplicantes ojos del hijo mayor de su sensei soltando un suspiro.

—Lo investigaremos a fondo primero— su mirada fue clara yendo de Anko a Yamato cuando ambos asintieron— si lo encontramos seguro le daré permisos para entrar al complejo y todos deben mantener sus collares mientras estén aquí ¿está claro?

Al asentimiento de todos Tsunade ladeó la cabeza con melancolía, notando como el peliplata a sus escasos trece años había asumido la cabeza del hogar y prácticamente la paternidad de los menores.

Los tres AMBU de la familia se dedicaron varios días a seguir al chico en cuestión buscaron los archivos e investigaron a sus allegados. Se dieron cuenta que era un chico solitario, salvo Izumi y Shisui no hablaba con mucha gente del clan Uchiha, aunque todos parecían apreciarlo por ser un genio. Hijo del jefe del clan, dominaba varios jutsus especializados y muchos sospechaban que despertaría pronto el Sharingan. Su madre, Mikoto, había muerto al dar a luz a Sasuke, y el padre culpando al pequeño e incapaz de mirarlo sin recordar, lo dejó en manos de su hermano que prácticamente estaba a cargo de criarlo. Fugaku bebía mucho desde el fallecimiento de su esposa, y había llegado a golpear a sus hijos en varias ocasiones cuando el más pequeño lloraba demasiado. Así para evitar que arremetiera contra su hermanito, Itachi llevaba a Sasuke con él a donde fuera, incluso a la academia, también escapaban por la ventana y pasaban la noche fuera cuando Fugaku bebía por miedo a su ira. No buscaba refugio en las casas de sus amigos pues sabía que podría acabar con la reputación del jefe del clan, y a la larga podría ser peor para ellos. Tsunade estaba histérica cuando comunicaron la información en la cena, pero sin ánimos de inmiscuirse en los asuntos del clan más poderoso de la aldea, acordaron ayudar a Itachi en lo que pudieran sin entrometerse ni hablar de lo que descubrieron. Una semana pasó antes de que Deidara se encontrara dando saltitos nerviosos en la puerta del hospital, Kakashi estaba de pie junto a él, Itachi con Sasuke a cuestas apareció momentos después, una sonrisa pintó su hermoso rostro al ver de nuevo a su amigo.

—Uchiha Itachi ¿Verdad? — Hatake se adelantó antes de que su protegido pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mirando prevenido al chico mayor— Soy Hatake Kakashi líder del clan Hatake ¿puedes acompañarnos? — sus ojos se posaron en su amigo que asintió enérgicamente, así que también asintió siguiendo al par. Serpentearon por el pueblo, pasaron la torre Hokage y fueron hacia la derecha, mucho más allá de la academia y casi contra la montaña se encontraba la entrada del complejo.

—¿Podemos confiar en ustedes? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con nuestros Kushimi y Nori?— Kakashi se volvió hacia Itachi acercándose con cada palabra— Tienes que jurar aquí y ahora que no vas a hablar de lo que pasa dentro de las paredes del complejo Hatake, y que nunca harás nada para poner a ninguno de sus miembros en peligro— La mirada de Uchiha se tornó determinada.

—Juro que no haría nada para dañar a Kushimi o Nori, tampoco a las personas que les importan— El ninja copia se acercó más.

—¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar portar un sello que te mataría si lo haces? — mientras Kakashi hablaba, Iruka abrió la puerta poniendo brazos en jarras ante la escena.

—No queremos alejarnos de ellos así que aceptare lo que usted decida— Deidara parpadeó asombrado ante la determinación de su amigo, un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas—pueden confiar en nosotros no tenemos malas intenciones.

—Basta ya de intimidarlo, ya lo investigaste lo suficiente toda la semana, déjalo pasar— gruñó Iruka desde la puerta sorprendiendo al pelinegro— Hola, soy Ihari Hatake— sonrió cálidamente mientras se presentaba— esperamos que cumplas tu promesa, bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

—Maa, no me dejas divertirme nunca— Kakashi se puso los brazos tras la cabeza en un puchero haciendo reír a Deidara por el intercambio.

Desde ese momento Itachi se volvió una adición muy constante al complejo, se le permitió incluso dejar a Sasuke allí en la mañana antes de ir a la academia y volver por el al terminar la jornada, el más pequeño gozaba bastante de tomar la siesta acurrucado con Naruto.

Los Hatake les tomaron cariño, más aún conociendo el motivo por el cual trataban de permanecer fuera de su casa el mayor tiempo posible. El bebé Uchiha se adaptó con facilidad permitiendo que tanto Iruka como Deidara e incluso Anko cuidaran de él.

Kakashi aprovechó para enfrentar a Itachi constantemente contra Deidara, haciendo que los dos subieran de nivel rápidamente. El pelinegro siempre dudaba al irse, y trataba de dilatar su partida el mayor tiempo posible.

—No olvides que si algo ocurre siempre puedes venir aquí— Iruka lo abrazó ajustándole maternalmente el cargador en el que Sasuke dormitaba con el ceño fruncido, seguidamente le acarició el rostro y le entregó un bento con una botella de leche para llevar a casa— no haremos preguntas— le besó la frente, Itachi se sonrojó dando un paso mecánicamente para abrazar a Deidara e irse.

—Maa Iruka, te has convertido en toda una madre— picó el ninja copia con ánimo de molestarlo.

—Callate— soltó en tono divertido el castaño mientras golpeaba al otro en el hombro, había ganado mucha confianza con el correr de los días y con su graduación.

La escena se repetía casi todas las noches, y la familia no podía evitar preocuparse por los hermanos y su horrible situación en casa. Pasaron las semanas y el examen de Umino llegó, favorablemente se realizaba en la aldea, durante el examen escrito entendió porque Anko estuvo molestándolo tanto con los sellos de espionaje.

Afortunadamente la prueba fue completada satisfactoriamente por todo el equipo.

La prueba de supervivencia de cinco días fue completada con éxito en tres, las habilidades de Iruka combinadas con el genjutsu de Kurenai habían tenido mucho que ver, y a buena velocidad lograron tiempo record. Esperaron los dos días restantes cerca de la torre protegidos por Asuma y uno de los sellos de barrera más poderosos de Umino.

Seguidamente las preliminares, completadas por el equipo sin problema alguno, para la tercera prueba, todo el clan Hatake mas los dos hermanos Uchiha estaban ahí para dar ánimos a Iruka.

—Va a estar bien— espetó Anko mirando divertida al ninja copia— deja de estar nervioso.

—Yo no me pongo nervioso ¿Por qué piensas que estoy nervioso? Sé que su madre los hará papilla — espetó en tono burlón levantando su ceja visible.

—Senpai, siéntate, no dejas ver a los de atrás, vas a abrir un agujero en el suelo si sigues dando vueltas, y cuídate de que te escuche llamarlo madre de nuevo o tú serás papilla— Yamato lo jaló de la manga obligándole a tomar asiento junto a él.

Iruka y su equipo demostraron que no había razón alguna para preocuparse, cada uno terminó sus dos combates con velocidad. Al final, la deliberación del comité evaluador de la aldea anunció que, con mucho éxito, todos graduados fueron del equipo de Inoichi, y el sensei henchido de orgullo los llevó a comer al Ichiraku todo el ramen que quisieran para celebrar, los tres portaban orgullosos sus respectivos chalecos tácticos.

Algunos días después el Sandaime citó a Iruka en su oficina, allí ya se encontraban los shinigami de plata esperándole.

—Es bueno verte tan avanzado— dijo a modo de saludo dando una calada de su pipa—ya venía pensando esto, pero con mayor razón, ahora que es chunin es apto para el trabajo así que, pienso que Iruka debe unírseles mientras logra más experiencia con sus habilidades de línea de sangre.

Yamato se atragantó con la saliva y tosió con fuerza, Anko a su lado le daba golpecitos en la espalda, Kakashi avanzó quitándose la máscara de porcelana mientras palmeaba con fuerza el escritorio.

—Me niego a ponerlo en ese peligro— gruñó furioso sobresaltándolos a todos.

—Es decisión de Iruka, y no estaría en peligro alguno, son el equipo más competente en las filas de AMBU, si ustedes no pueden cuidar de él no se quien lo haría, además, dudo que necesite mucha protección, lo han entrenado bien— el hokage no parecía impresionado dando una mirada de soslayo al castaño.

—No está listo— volvió a tratar Kakashi— me niego.

—Viste su desempeño en el examen, sus habilidades están a la altura, su desarrollo está avanzando rápidamente, puede convertirse pronto en Jounin a ese paso— argumentó poniendo la hoja de estadística frente a la nariz enmascarada del capitán.

—Me niego— el puño se conectó con fuerza contra la mesa.

—Si ya terminaron de hablar entre ustedes, sigo aquí— Iruka dio un paso al frente— soy un chunin y sé que eres el jefe de mi clan, pero mi rango me deja decidir por mí mismo— Kakashi trató de hablar de nuevo pero Umino levantó la mano para callarlo— quiero avanzar y serle útil a mi aldea, quiero dominar mi poder para dejar de esconderme tras un disfraz porque un demente me persigue, el mismo demente que asesinó a mis padres y posiblemente a los clanes de mis familiares, lo siento Kakashi, sabes que te tengo un respeto muy grande, pero esta vez la decisión es mía, así que quiero convertirme en AMBU y quiero ser parte de tu equipo, confió mucho en ustedes y sé que cumplirás la promesa de mantenerme a salvo. Además, haré un mejor aporte a la economía de nuestro clan.

El ninja copia cruzó los brazos enfurruñado— no hay riesgos innecesarios ni sacrificios, y se siguen mis órdenes al pie de la letra— espetó ya convencido de que no habría manera de convencer al otro— entrenaremos el doble ¿está claro?

Iruka asintió con una sonrisa, una bolsa con su nuevo uniforme y una máscara de Nutria fue entregada a el mas tarde por Yamato que era un Oso, Anko una Víbora y Kakashi un Sabueso. El ultimo no estaba muy feliz por la decisión así que antes de que les asignaran una próxima misión, los entrenó hasta desfallecer día tras día, incluyendo a Deidara cuando Itachi había regresado a su casa.

Una de esas noches Tsunade y Shizune estaban de turno en el hospital, y con casi todo su chakra gastado la familia se disponía a entrar a la casa por un merecido descanso cuando los sellos vibraron, seguidamente un Itachi muy golpeado con Sasuke llorando atado a él se dejó caer frente a ellos en medio del patio, sus piernas no soportaron su peso haciéndole caer de rodillas. Desafortunadamente, y habiendo confiado en la seguridad de su hogar ninguno traía el collar puesto.

—¿Kushi..mi?... — ladeó la cabeza enfocando sus ojos amoratados y tratando de hacer coincidir las imágenes en sus recuerdos con el ángel rubio que corría hacia él. La tensión fue palpable, el secreto mejor guardado de Konoha acababa de ser descubierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arreglar los vacíos y los problemas de línea temporal de Kishimoto no ha sido nada fácil, cada que avanzo dos pasos me encuentro con mas y mas problemas en cuanto a las edades de los personajes, pero bueno espero que les guste como va la historia, los primeros capítulos se desarrollaran muy rápido hasta que todos los personajes alcancen la edad de raciocinio.  
Cuéntenme que piensan o si tienen preguntas, los comentarios y los kudos siempre son muy agradecidos.


	4. Capítulo 2: ¿Que pasaria si Iruka tuviera un Kekkei Genkai?

Uchiha Itachi nacido de una madre Omega y un padre Alfa, tiene cinco años y un hermano menor cerca de cumplir uno. Su madre murió en el segundo parto y esto acabó con la armonía de su hogar, pero encontró consuelo en el clan Hatake que lo aceptó como uno más dándole la seguridad y el cariño que él y su hermanito requerían. 

  
Ahora, golpeado, herido y visiblemente confundido por lo que ocurre a su alrededor, se pregunta si está metido en un genjutsu de algún tipo o si está delirando cerca de la muerte, solo eso puede explicar el ángel rubio que corre hacia el con preocupación marcada en sus azules ojos.

  
—Itachi un— dice el ángel levantándole el brazo haciéndole soltar un gruñido de dolor, de sus labios sale la voz de su amigo Kushimi y su mente divaga acerca de lo que ocurre.

  
—Dei ten cuidado— un chico castaño con la voz de Ihari llega tras el tomando a Sasuke de su cargador para consolarlo— hay que llevarlo adentro está herido.

  
Los tres de atrás entre ellos Kakashi (el único que reconoce entre todos) junto a otro castaño con una armadura que enmarca su rostro y una niña de cabello purpura se miran alterados discutiendo sin palabras.

  
—Primero sus heridas, luego veremos qué hacer con sus recuerdos— el ninja copia lo levanta sobre su espalda con cuidado, con los otros dos flanqueándole desde atrás, lo llevan rápidamente a una gran habitación que no ha visto antes donde están extendidos seis futones, lo bajan sobre uno de ellos poniendo atención a sus heridas.

  
—Traeré a alguien que ayude un— dice el ángel que ha corrido tras ellos, Itachi no quiere que se vaya y el chico que carga a su hermano parece notarlo.

  
—No, ira Anko tu quédate con Itachi— ordena y la niña de cabello purpura sale corriendo por la puerta mientras los otros dos traen un botiquín, agua y algunas toallas, el pelinegro se percata que hay un bebe rubio extrañamente parecido al ángel en uno de los futones, acuestan a Sasuke junto a él y automáticamente deja de llorar, el castaño empieza a revisarlo al parecer en busca de heridas.

  
—Sasuke está bien— dice suavemente y la cabeza de Uchiha da vueltas, no entiende que ocurre y tiene la teoría que tal vez puede ser producto de una conmoción cerebral todo lo que está viendo— solo estaba asustado, pero Naruto parece ser un buen remedio para calmarlo— el chico se pone de pie— iré por botellas de leche para los dos, Yamato vigílalos no tardo.

  
El chico de la armadura facial se sienta junto a los bebes, Kakashi le entrega un paquete de hielo al rubio.

  
—Dei sostenlo sobre sus ojos ¿puedes?— su Ángel asiente y con mucha suavidad posa el hielo en su cara, el peliplata empieza a limpiar la sangre en sus brazos y piernas con las toallas humedecidas cuando la puerta retumba y dos pares de pasos se oyen correr hacia ellos.

  
—Shizu chan ayúdalo por favor un— la voz del rubio se oye quebrada y el pelinegro está casi seguro que debe tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

  
—¿Pero que le pasó? — Shizune está al borde de un ataque al ver el estado del niño.

  
—Prometimos no hacer preguntas Shizune san— murmuró la voz de Ihari o la de aquel chico cuidando de Sasuke.

  
—Bien, pero Tsunade sama se va a enterar de esto, denme espacio— gruñó y la visión de Itachi regresó— chico tienes que ayudarme necesito que me digas tus síntomas.

  
—Principalmente me duele bastante la espalda, creo que tengo un corte en la pierna derecha y otro en el brazo izquierdo, aparte de eso no puedo respirar bien por la nariz, siento el labio inferior hinchado al igual que ambos ojos, estoy un poco mareado y creo que estoy teniendo alucinaciones— balbuceó como pudo tratando de concentrarse.

  
—¿Alucinaciones? — las manos de la medic nin brillaban en verde empezando a cerrar las heridas y a disminuir los moretones— quítate la camisa mientras me cuentas.

  
—Si— se sentó despacio y sacó la camiseta sobre su cabeza, debía tener algo más porque una mirada de horror atravesó la cara de la joven— he venido aquí durante meses, pero no reconozco a nadie más que a Kakashi san, algunas de las personas parecen tener las voces de mis amigos y creo fielmente que me estoy muriendo porque aquí junto a mi veo a un Ángel rubio, aunque sus alas no están en ninguna parte.

  
La cara de Deidara se puso de tres tonos de rojo diferentes antes de empezar a balbucear e irse a sentar junto a los dos castaños negándose a volver a mirar a su amigo.

  
Shizune y la kunoichi de cabello morado compartieron una mirada y una risita maliciosa, antes de que la primera continuara su labor, cuando las heridas la inflamación y la mayoría de los moretones se fueron la medic nin examinó su cabeza para buscar contusiones mayores.

  
—Buenas noticias no tienes una conmoción cerebral— le entregó un par de píldoras y un vaso con agua que había traído Kakashi mientras lo curaban— bébelo, tendrán que dormir aquí esta noche, el medicamento es para el dolor residual y te causara mucha somnolencia, en la mañana todo estará más claro.

  
Aun dubitativo ingirió la medicina, el chico de la armadura facial le había traído una camiseta y pantalones de pijama, se cambió y se recostó de nuevo en el futon, el chico con voz de Ihari estaba junto a él al instante, cubriéndole con las mantas y poniendo una palma sobre sus ojos.

  
—Descansa— murmuró, Itachi no quería eso, quería respuestas de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

  
—Si ven a Kushimi díganle que estamos bien— la medicina ninja siempre fue de rápido efecto y pronto se sumió en el mundo de los sueños, dándole una última mirada al hermoso ángel rubio cuyos ojos parecían llenos de asombro.

  
La mañana llegó con el cantar de las aves y los primeros rayos de sol, el futon se sentía especialmente cómodo, aunque su cabeza palpitaba un poco.

  
—Deberíamos quitarle los recuerdos antes de que despierte— la voz de un anciano curiosamente familiar sonaba cercana, trató de ignorarle a favor de seguir durmiendo.

  
—Con todo respeto, pero después de lo que vi anoche no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor— ese parecía ser Ihari, ¿Por qué estaba toda esta gente en su habitación empeñándose en no dejarle dormir?

  
—Iruka, es peligroso, sabes que lo es para todos aquí, tenemos que permanecer en las sombras por seguridad, Sasuke posiblemente no recordará nada así que solo tenemos un problema aquí.

  
—Kashi, Itachi no es un problema un— y ahí estaba Kushimi— es mi amigo un.

  
—Dei sabemos que lo aprecias mucho, pero no podemos ponernos en ese riesgo— definitivamente esa era Anju—anoche parecía muy confundido ¿Qué tal si le decimos que lo que vio fue producto de la contusión?

  
—Debemos tener en cuenta también porque llegó en ese estado— una voz femenina y adulta, tal vez Tsunade— es inaudito que un jefe de clan llegue a esos extremos con sus propios hijos.

  
—No sabemos lo que paso a ciencia cierta Tsunade sama, son solo conjeturas, los Hatake prometieron no preguntar si el venía a ellos por ayuda— Shizune expresó en un tono más bajito.

  
—No me importa nada de eso un— la voz de su amigo estaba más alta, e hizo que abriera los ojos parpadeando con la luz de la mañana— confió en Itachi y no voy a dejarlo solo por elegir salvarme, no quiero mentirle más tampoco un.

  
Se sentó atrayendo la atención del grupo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se arremolinaron en su cabeza al ver quienes estaban allí, los mismos que le recibieron, más las dos medic nin y el sandaime en persona. Sasuke jugaba con él bebe rubio en medio del grupo, todos los futones habían sido recogidos salvo el suyo.

  
—Sigo un poco confundido, pero me parece que mi opinión debería ser tenida en cuenta puesto que son mis recuerdos los que quieren borrar— el grupo se miró entre sí.

  
—La medicina tuvo un efecto más corto del que esperaba, así que ya no podemos usar la propuesta de Anko— Tsunade chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

  
La mente de genio de Itachi hizo conexiones rápidas entre todo lo que había escuchado desde su llegada la noche anterior, sus conclusiones le hicieron revisar de nuevo el grupo, esta vez sin moretones y pudiendo enfocar con claridad, encajando las imágenes con las voces y la ausencia de sus amigos.

  
—¿Henge? — ladeó la cabeza enfocándose en el que parecía ser Kushimi, estaba de pie con los puños cerrados, un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y se negaba a mirarle de frente, aun parecía una criatura angelical.

  
—Bien podemos explicarle, tomemos la opción que tomemos que lo sepa no hace diferencia— el chico que parecía ser Hashi estaba frotándose el cuello, los demás concluyeron que tenía razón.

  
—Para no alargar las cosas, todos acá excepto yo tienen a alguien peligroso que los persigue y/o a experimentado ya con sus cuerpos, sus vidas están en riesgo y solo los que se encuentran en esta habitación conocen el secreto, cuando caminan por la aldea usan los collares de glamour que sin necesidad de jutsu o gasto de chakra les da una imagen Hatake, sumado a eso el Hokage les dio identidades falsas: Iruka, Anko, Yamato, Deidara, Naruto— explicó Kakashi en tono cansado mientras señalaba a cada uno— estamos decidiendo si podemos o no confiar en ti, podríamos borrar tus recuerdos pero nos olvidarías por completo y no todos están de acuerdo con eso.

  
—¿Borrarme la memoria asegura la seguridad de todos? — apretó la sabana en sus manos.

  
—Si— respondió el Hokage— aún hay muchos peligros afuera para todos estos chicos.

  
—Pero estarías solo otra vez y no podría volverte a buscar un— gimió Deidara mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que se despertase— no quiero eso un.

  
—No se trata de lo que quieres o lo que yo quiero— su mirada estaba fija en los ojos cielo que ahora lucían aguados— por favor garanticen la seguridad de Sasuke— pidió quedamente— háganlo, no estoy dispuesto a poner en riesgo a las personas que me importan y que nos han cuidado todo este tiempo.

  
El grupo claramente no había esperado esta respuesta de su parte, porque lo miraban con distintos grados de asombro.

  
—¿Estas seguro? — Shizune parecía estar a punto de correr a abrazarlo.

  
—Solo háganlo antes de que me arrepienta— gimió sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, estas personas eran lo mejor que había ocurrido en su vida desde que la muerte de su madre les trajo el infierno.

  
—Me niego— Iruka se puso de pie caminado decidido hasta poder abrazar a Itachi y acunarlo contra su pecho— esa declaración confirma que es leal a nosotros, confío en él, Dei tiene razón no podemos dejarlo, es demasiado joven para estar solo.

  
—Pero— intentó el anciano.

  
—Ruki tiene razón— apuntó Anko— además lo hemos investigado mucho, no tiene motivos para traicionar nuestra confianza, nunca se había atrevido a ir a ninguna casa, ni siquiera Uchiha cuando cosas como la de anoche le ocurrían, y vino a nosotros.

  
—Bueno estuvo dispuesto a aceptar el sello de confianza cuando lo intimidé la primera vez que lo trajimos— Kakashi se estiró con pereza— eso es algo, sabe lo que le ocurrirá si dice una palabra, y también lo que perdería, además creo que yo deshonraría la memoria de mi sensei y su esposa dejándolo a su suerte.

Yamato y Anko asintieron de acuerdo con la última afirmación.

  
—Una vez más, necesitamos que jures que no hablaras sobre nada que oigas veas o sepas en esta casa— Iruka se separó un poco del cuerpo del pelinegro quien asintió decidido levantando la mano y poniendo la otra sobre su corazón.

  
—Juro por Sasuke que es lo más importante para mí, que no diré una palabra si quiera remotamente cercana a revelar cualquiera de los secretos que aquí se guardan, si lo hago aceptare cualquier castigo que crean oportuno—el Hokage se puso de pie siendo el único con una expresión dubitativa.

  
—Espero que sepan lo que hacen— espetó tranquilo dándole una calada a su pipa y saliendo por la puerta, Itachi soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Seguidamente, Tsunade y Shizune se despidieron para seguidamente partir, aun siendo domingo el trabajo en el hospital nunca descansaba.

  
—Bien, eso estuvo fuerte— Iruka rio cálidamente trayendo alegría a las expresiones de toda la familia— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía duele?

  
Itachi se estiró un poco buscando algún punto de dolor, pero no encontró nada, las veces anteriores había tenido que aguantar los moretones por bastante tiempo, temiendo ir al hospital. Negó con la cabeza notando la mirada suave del niño mayor.

—Quizá algún día puedas confiarnos lo que ocurre— sonrió el castaño revolviéndole un poco el cabello— ¿Desayuno?

  
El estómago de Anko rugió ante la sugerencia recordándoles a todos que ninguno desayunó antes de la reunión, el grupo estalló en carcajadas e Iruka tomó a Naruto y Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cocina. Los tres mayores le siguieron de cerca.

  
Cuando Deidara trató de hacer lo mismo, Itachi se levantó velozmente y lo tomó de la mano haciéndole girar.

  
—Hola— musitó acercándose hasta que apenas hubo espacio entre ellos— soy Uchiha Itachi.

  
—Yyy…y…ya s..sé quién eres un—tartamudeó tratando de alejarse, su carita estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, el pelinegro dio un paso al frente con expresión traviesa— mi…mi nombre real es…Uzumaki Deidara, estas demasiado cerca un.

  
—Lo sé, pero me parecía que debíamos presentarnos de nuevo, quiero conocer mucho mejor al verdadero tú— Uchiha sonrió ladinamente al notar el aumento de color rojo en las facciones del contrario.

  
—R…R…Ruki necesita ayuda en la cocina un— chilló huyendo de su agarre y corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando a su amigo riendo en la habitación.   
Desde aquel día Iruka trata infructuosamente que se queden durante la noche para que el episodio no se repita, pero tristemente tiende a volverse un hábito casual estar curando las heridas del mayor y calmando al bebe asustado.

  
La convivencia con los demás miembros del clan se hizo más estrecha, Anko le transmitió su gusto por los dangos y ambos solían comerlos en bastantes cantidades, además el entrenamiento se intensificó con la nueva adición. 

  
Las semanas volaron y los shinigami tenían que continuar su labor, la última misión del año, los cuatro menores quedaron a cargo de Tsunade y Shizune, y el escuadrón AMBU dejó el pueblo, ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche.

  
Kakashi aún se mostraba bastante reacio a la integración de Iruka, estaba tratando constantemente de mantenerlo vigilado, exasperando un poco a los miembros restantes con su sobreprotección.

  
La misión como cualquiera de las anteriores era rango S reservada solo para la elite, capturar o eliminar a Kiyomu Fukuda el ninja más peligroso y el de precio más alto en todos los libros Bingo del mundo shinobi. No juraba lealtad más que a sí mismo, se le conocía por ser despiadado y altamente hábil con técnicas especiales o prohibidas, robadas casi de cada una de las aldeas escondidas, un mercenario y caza recompensas que vendía sus habilidades al mejor postor.

  
Se dirigían a toda velocidad a la estación de baños públicos, lugar donde según la información recolectada se llevaría a cabo una transacción entre el ninja renegado y otra facción, el punto de encuentro destinado era el número cuatro, en las cloacas.

  
Pararon su travesía cerca al templo del fuego, y procedieron a ponerse sus respectivos henge de ninjas renegados de la hierba, la agrupación que negociaría con Kiyomu que había sido previamente apresada por los shinigamis.

  
Detrás de la estación de baños rodeada de altas casas encuentran la entrada y se cuelan en ella con facilidad apoyados en la oscuridad nocturna, es un pequeño almacén entre los segmentos de túneles, llegan diez minutos antes y se esconden entre los objetos de construcción, el olor a putrefacción de cadáveres y otras sustancias orgánicas es espeso en el aire, la habitación cuenta con solo un par de lámparas de aceite para iluminar el centro de intercambios.

  
Llegado el momento, Kakashi sale de su escondite y se pone de pie bajo una de las luces, frente a él en una nube de humo aparece un hombre alto fornido, con cabello rubio alborotado, tez tostada y ojos azules que parecen haber perdido la luz, tiene toda clase de cicatrices en su piel visible y tal vez una edad aproximada a los sannin según calculan solo de vista. Chaleco táctico negro sobre pantalones y túnica del mismo color, en su frente una bandana ninja con una placa lisa carente de símbolo alguno, sobre sus hombros la capa negra rasgada le cuelga hasta los tobillos. El curtido rostro tiene una expresión amarga, suelta una bocanada de humo del costoso tabaco que está fumando.

  
—Esto vale al menos dos millones de Ryo más de lo pactado— su gruesa voz escupe con desdén dando otra calada.

  
—Eso depende de lo que tengas para ofrecer— desafía Kakashi sin dudar, el mercenario da un par de pasos en la oscuridad, el escuadrón respira tratando de evitar la confrontación antes de tiempo.

  
Kiyomu vuelve sosteniendo una canasta cilíndrica de aproximadamente un metro de alto, la lanza de mala manera a los pies de Hatake haciendo que la tapa caiga y su contenido salga. Un niño, de aproximadamente la edad de Deidara, tal vez menor, piel pálida y largo cabello blanquecino. 

  
—En lugar de traerte cadáveres de todo su clan muerto he traído el ultimo vivo— se adelanta agachándose junto al niño, este no lucha contra sus ataduras o mordaza, no llora, pero el miedo puede verse en sus verdes ojos.

  
—¿Porque querríamos esto? — al ninja copia le cuesta trabajo no relacionar al pequeño con los que le esperan en casa, pero se mantiene estoico— no era parte del acuerdo.

  
—Pero es un espécimen increíble, de los pocos de su clan que tiene la línea de sangre, pueden venderlo por mucho más dinero a alguno que le guste experimentar, como el loco de las serpientes— el ademan de su mano dejó caer la ceniza caliente del tabaco sobre la tierna mejilla y Kakashi luchó más fuerte para no arruinar el plan.

  
—¿Si es así porque no lo vende usted mismo? — la voz del peliplata salió baja y peligrosa, casi en un siseo.

  
—No hago tratos con esbirros de Danzo— escupió con desdén mientras apretaba la cara del niño entre sus dedos— un burdel también podría ser buena opción, si conserva sus inhibidores de chakra seguro es un bonito juguete con el que muchos querrán divertirse.

  
—No somos traficantes infantiles— a esto el sujeto soltó una sonora carcajada.

  
—Ahora la escoria tiene moralidad— tomó al niño del cabello y lo arrojó de nuevo— esto es lo que tengo para ti, entrégame el dinero y no tendremos problemas.

Kakashi suspiró con falsa resignación poniendo al pequeño de vuelta en la canasta, hizo un gesto a la oscuridad, Anko se acercó sigilosa con una tula llena.

  
—Ahí está lo pactado— la kunoichi le arrojó el objeto metiéndose de nuevo en las sombras con la canasta.

  
—Más les vale que este completo o tendré nuevos tratos para cobrar la poca recompensa que hay sobre sus cabezas— el sujeto abrió la tula para contar el dinero y un cable salió disparado hacia él automáticamente mientras de las sombras detrás de Kakashi listones de madera veloces salían para envolverle, tras esto y sin esperar un segundo una serpiente blanca mordió la yugular inyectando veneno— parece que subestimé a la escoria— gruñó.

  
—Ya debería estar muerto, es veneno letal de rápida absorción— gruñó la kunoichi por lo bajo, el sujeto soltó una ligera carcajada.

—La única razón por la que siguen vivos es el sello de esa maldita bolsa— su mirada se posó en las sombras y Kakashi perdió su entereza— esto es algo que no se ve todos los días, estoy pensando que tanto podría cobrar por cuatro molestos idiotas con habilidades como estas.

  
El sello se rompió y el shinobi se deshizo en lodo, el ninja copia con el sharingan activo lo siguió tratando de predecir sus pasos. Con horror vio como las grandes manos dejaban salir bolas de masa blanca que explotaban segundos después.

  
Hatake sabía que Anko y Yamato habían usado el jutsu de Minato para huir a tiempo, pero dudaba de Iruka, aún era muy novato en combates reales. Con el corazón latiendo a mil activó el chidori en la mano derecha iluminando la habitación, ya no quedaba nadie allí y no había rastros de marcas de sangre, eso no garantizaba nada así que siguió a su equipo tratando de volver a encontrar la calma.

  
Afuera, sobre los techos de las casas aledañas los shinigamis se posaron, Yamato llevaba la cesta amarrada a la espalda. Estaban completos e ilesos para alivio de su capitán.

  
—El sujeto es más peligroso de lo que los informes decían, es posible que necesitemos hacer una retirada estratégica si el próximo ataque no sale bien— comentó y los tres restantes asintieron suavemente. En la casa frente a ellos Kiyomu tenía una sonrisa socarrona, parte de su cuello estaba amoratado, pero parecía que el veneno estaba retrocediendo por alguna razón.

  
—Déjenme adivinar, esto se está poniendo interesante ¿Cuál de las naciones está pagando para aniquilarme? — cerró sus palmas en un movimiento que les pareció extrañamente familiar, pero no había tiempo de meditarlo, Iruka puso cinco sellos en el aire dibujando con una velocidad asombrosa, defensa primero.  
Anko vibró y hábilmente varios senbons envenenados silbaron en el viento clavándose rápidamente en las extremidades del adversario, Yamato por su parte reforzó la protección de la canasta con madera y al mismo tiempo trató de atar de nuevo al escurridizo sujeto.

  
—Los mismos trucos no funcionan dos veces en mi— sus palmas se abrieron enseñando sendas bocas, de ellas salieron partículas similares al confeti que estallaron con dureza al acercarse a ellos.

  
Afortunadamente, gracias a los escudos de Umino, las explosiones no tuvieron efecto ninguno, se apresuró a conjurarlos de nuevo.

  
—Primero el escudo y lo demás será pan comido— Kiyomu apareció frente a él con ira asesina pintando su rostro, una bola de fuego girando en su palma en el mismo milisegundo que Iruka lograba poner el escudo frente a él. No contaba con la falta de confianza de su líder y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para activar el segundo escudo frente al ninja copia antes de que la bola de fuego impactara cruzando el pálido rostro. El henge se deshizo, la máscara de sabueso salió volando y Hatake aterrizó sin gracia de bruces justo frente a los ojos del resto del equipo.

  
—Sabueso— gimió Anko convocando varias serpientes que mordieron de nuevo al objetivo, Yamato lanzó un poderoso ataque de agua haciéndole retroceder para que Iruka pudiera revisar el estado del capitán.

  
Alcanzando la máscara de porcelana del suelo el castaño se agachó notando la ausencia de la cubierta de tela, las quemaduras en las atractivas facciones eran dolorosas, pero no mortales, al parecer Kakashi alcanzó a desviar el ataque en el último momento. Sin tiempo que perder puso su sello curativo más fuerte en la frente del peliplata para seguidamente tapar su rostro con la máscara AMBU.

  
Mirando la batalla vio seis marcas en el enemigo que no estaban allí antes, tratando de concentrarse notó que eran sellos, y que extrañamente y sin ser el que los había puesto allí, sabía exactamente como desactivarlos.

  
Con cuidado puso un sello nuevo en Kakashi, para hacer que el cuerpo inconsciente permaneciera oculto. Rogó porque Kiyomu no lo detectara al menos hasta que tuvieran la opción de huir sin ser perseguidos.

  
—Oso, Vibora— soltó en un susurro para llamar la atención, parándose un poco más delante de sus compañeros tras su espalda realizó las señas adecuadas, distracción, captura temporal, ambos asintieron y el combate se reanudó con toda la energía posible.

  
Iruka sacó un bushin y lo dejó cuidando la cesta en la parte de atrás donde él adversario pudiese verle, el clon lanzó uno de los kunais especiales camuflado entre varios más, el sujeto los esquivó por poco y terminaron clavándose tras él.

  
Yamato logró capturarle por segunda vez gracias a esto, Iruka parpadeó a la ubicación del arma lanzada y en una fracción de segundo trazó seis sellos sobre los que había visto. Kiyomu quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos, la madera se apretó a su alrededor, pero parecía que por alguna razón no podía aplastar el construido cuerpo del ninja renegado. Optó por erigir tres tipos de jaulas de madera, una sobre otra, reforzando la última con agua y tierra.

  
—Déjalo así, necesitamos un médico para sabueso, no podemos arriesgarnos más, podría soltarse en cualquier momento, vámonos— no sorprendidos por la voz de mando del castaño los otros dos se apuraron a obedecer, Anko tomó la cesta e Iruka y Tenzo se turnarían a Kakashi, habiendo dejado suficientes kunai especiales por el camino, empezaron a teletransportarse recogiéndolos uno a uno, esperando así que el mercenario no pudiera seguirles el rastro.

  
Kilómetros más adelante y limpiado lo mejor posible su rastro la luz del día les alcanza, los henges se han ido dejados atrás al pasar por el templo del fuego, Kakashi sigue sin despertar mientras las piernas les piden a gritos un descanso del sobre esfuerzo, sus estómagos vacíos hacen ruidos pidiendo ser alimentados.

  
—Ayer por la tarde fue nuestra última ración verdad— Iruka está preocupado de que Kiyomu les de alcance en el estado en el que se encuentran, el chakra se agota rápidamente. Anko asiente a su afirmación, su espalda duele por el peso de la canasta.

  
—Descansemos diez minutos— saben que están agotados, pero el día les da algo de ventaja sobre un caza recompensas que se sabe, suele moverse en las sombras.

  
Sin una palabra se detienen en un claro, Kakashi y la cesta en medio de los tres mientras se hidratan y consumen raciones de campaña con velocidad, Iruka hace una seña a los dos restantes para mantenerlos alerta, Yamato retira la madera de la cesta con un pequeño gesto permitiéndole revisar al niño.

  
—Hola— susurra Iruka cuando abre la tapa tratando de no asustarlo, el pequeño no lucha mirando directamente a la máscara de nutria— no te haremos daño, puedo desatarte, pero debes prometer no tratar de huir ¿es un trato?

  
Ninguno sabe si el niño es peligroso, o si sabe hablar o moverse por sí mismo, pero los tres están conmovidos por el miedo en su joven rostro así que cuando asiente ninguno objeta y el castaño le quita la mordaza y las cuerdas inhibidoras, el pequeño estomago ruge.

  
—Toma esto— murmura dándole una barra de proteína de su reserva— no sabe muy bien, pero es todo lo que tenemos— El pequeño la acepta y asiente, sonriendo agradecido cuando le da un mordisco.

  
Anko trata de espiar a Kakashi bajo la máscara, pero Iruka la detiene a tiempo dándole una mirada ceñuda, la kunoichi suspira resignada volviendo a vigilar el paisaje circundante.

  
Umino levanta la máscara poniéndose sobre el ninja copia para evitar que nadie más pueda ver sus facciones, las quemaduras casi se han ido, así que vuelve a reforzar el sello, no puede hacer mucho más con el chakra que le queda. El toque frio del agua en los dedos del castaño parece alertar a Hatake, sus parpados tiemblan y un minuto después están abiertos.

  
Lo siguiente ocurre en una fracción de segundo, la máscara de Sabueso vuelve a su lugar e Iruka tiene que moverse en un parpadeo para esquivar el afilado kunai que amenaza con cortarle la garganta.

  
—Senpai— suelta Yamato contento de verle de pie, al menos se ve en mejor estado que los tres que han estado corriendo por medio país del fuego.

  
Kakashi otea a su alrededor— Estatus— su voz sale ronca por la inconciencia.

  
—Nutria hizo un plan bastante hábil, neutralizó lo suficiente al objetivo para permitirnos huir, estamos a pocos kilómetros de la aldea, usamos los kunais especiales para volver, ninguno tiene heridas pero nos queda poco chakra, el niño del intercambio no parece hostil y esta consiente, Nutria curó tus quemaduras con un sello y no permitió que nadie más viera bajo la máscara— respondió Anko mecánicamente sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, lo último dicho con un toque de diversión.

  
—Supongo que es hora de movernos— ordenó, sintiéndose desnudo sin la máscara de tela, incluso con la de porcelana en su lugar.

  
Yamato puso la tapa de la cesta en su sitio, el niño se quedó dentro de manera obediente, seguidamente se la colgó sobre los hombros, para partir de un salto tras el resto de su escuadrón.

  
Pocos kilómetros más allá divisaron las murallas de la aldea, cruzaron pasando desapercibidos, rumbo a la oficina del hokage.

  
Afortunadamente, llegaron en el momento oportuno, el anciano estaba solo en su oficina, parpadearon apareciendo frente al escritorio en una nube de humo.

  
—Les tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaba— soltó sin dejar de mirar los documentos que estaba leyendo— informe capitán.

  
—Lamentablemente fue una misión fallida Hokage sama, los informantes subestimaron por mucho el nivel de pelea del objetivo, además tuvimos una modificación en el intercambio— expresó con solemnidad Kakashi mientras Yamato ponía la cesta en el suelo sacando de allí al pequeño— al parecer es el último que queda de su clan.

  
—¿Tienes un nombre? — el sandaime miró al niño directamente, este asustado corrió a refugiarse detrás de las piernas de Iruka.

  
—No te haremos daño— prometió de nuevo el castaño agachándose junto al pequeño— si respondes algunas preguntas te daré de comer algo delicioso ¿es un trato?

  
Con una sonrisa le echó los brazos al cuello asintiendo.

  
—Soy Kimimaro, del clan Kaguya— la vocecita salió tímida mientras escondía sus facciones en el cuello de Umino— tengo un Kekei Genkkai de huesos, mi padre me hacía usarlo para matar gente, no quiero hacerlo más.

  
El Hokage asintió.

  
—¿Algo más que informar? — Hatake negó con la cabeza sintiendo la mirada ceñuda de Iruka perforarle el cráneo— Bien lleven al niño con Tsunade, después de que vean que está bien podrían dejarlo en la torre, buscare un adoptante o será enviado al orfanato que estará terminado en la próxima semana.

  
—Con todo respeto Sandaime sama— Anko se aclaró la garganta— parece muy apegado a Nutria, podría vivir en el complejo, aún tenemos cuatro collares más, y no es como si el capitán necesitara el suyo.

  
—Víbora está en lo correcto, su línea de sangre es muy poderosa, si se sabe que está en la aldea podrían querer secuestrarlo para usarlo, es mejor ser precavidos al máximo— apoyó Kakashi.

  
—No es su responsabilidad— argumentó el anciano mirándoles fijamente.

  
—Lo es ahora Hokage sama— intervino Iruka— Lo trajimos a Konoha, no tiene otro lugar a donde ir, no tiene parientes y está en peligro, el objetivo de hoy sugirió venderlo para experimentos o a un burdel, y sabemos que hay opciones peores, no vamos a permitirlo.

  
—Uno más en el clan no será problema, por favor permítale quedarse con nosotros— Yamato se inclinó de manera respetuosa y los demás copiaron su ejemplo.  
Al ver su determinación no tuvo otro remedio que asentir. Hatake le puso el collar al niño y los cuatro partieron hacia el hospital rápidamente.

  
Llegando allí se instalaron en la habitación de siempre, pronto las dos medic nin, los Uzumakis y los Uchihas entraban a trompicones por la puerta. Tsunade cerró con llave poniendo un sello de silencio para evitar que nadie fuera pudiera escuchar, las ventanas nunca les preocuparon, en esa habitación tenían sellado especial que permitía ver hacia el exterior, pero no viceversa.

  
—¿Estas coleccionando niños, mocoso? — preguntó socarronamente la sannin ganándose un silencioso regaño de su aprendiz— supongo que quieren que lo revise así que en la camilla.

  
El pequeño parecía reacio a dejar el cuello de Iruka, pero este se quedó a su lado en todo momento, mientras Anko explicaba por lo bajo lo ocurrido a los más pequeños de la familia.

  
Después de varios análisis y una búsqueda exhaustiva la rubia frunció el ceño

  
— Tengo malas noticias para ustedes— su mano se iluminó en verde deteniéndose varias veces sobre el pecho y estomago del niño, volvió la mirada a Iruka y su expresión sería lo desconcertó— Tuberculosis— dictaminó— hay que agradecer que está aquí en la aldea y en las primeras etapas, puedo tratarlo, y ustedes ocho recibirán la vacuna de inmediato, no me voy a arriesgar a hacer doble tratamiento simultaneo, mientras estén cuidando de él tendrán que usar tapabocas y guantes además de no compartir alimentos o bebidas— Escribió algunos apuntes y se los entregó a Shizune que salió corriendo por la puerta— tendrá que quedarse aquí durante al menos dos meses, veremos cómo evoluciona desde allí ¿está claro?

  
Iruka asintió y tras él los tres mayores hicieron lo mismo.

  
Shizune volvió empujando un carrito, primero sostuvo frente a la sannin una bandeja metálica con ocho jeringas y ocho frascos en ella, Tsunade uno por uno fue aplicando las dosis de la vacuna, seguidamente entregó guantes y tapabocas para todos, los bebes incluidos.

  
Luego de otra jeringa administró el medicamento a Kimimaro, utilizando su chakra curativo para distribuirlo por el cuerpo del niño, que empezó a quedarse dormido.

  
—Descansa— susurró Iruka tomándole la manita — estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

  
—Vayan a descansar ustedes también, se hace tarde y acaban de volver de una misión, cualquier síntoma que reportar avísenme, mejor desháganse de las ropas que llevan, báñense muy bien y pidan uniformes nuevos— Tsunade cubrió al pequeño con la manta— se desinfectará la habitación en la mañana y el recibirá un baño, si pueden traerle ropa sería bueno, habilitare las horas de visita para ustedes cuatro, pero será mejor que los pequeños se mantengan alejados de él mientras se recupera.

  
—Tsunade sama, no ha comido mucho desde las raciones que le dimos cuando paramos a descansar— informó Yamato con cortesía.

  
—Le pondré algo de suero intravenoso para evitar que se deshidrate, no creo que tenga restricciones alimentarias así que pueden traerle comida— la rubia rodó los ojos al ver el decaído semblante de Iruka— dormirá al menos unas solidas ocho horas por el medicamento, si despierta antes hare que alguien les informe, vayan a descansar ahora, es una orden.

  
Los cuatro AMBU asintieron saliendo del recinto.

  
—Itachi— musitó Anko antes de partir— es viernes y empezaron las celebraciones de diciembre, los mayores en la aldea deben estar bebiendo y esta oscuro.

  
El pelinegró leyó entre líneas lo que la kunoichi trataba de decirle, tenía dudas, pero miró a su hermano pequeño dormitando entre sus brazos.

  
—Además debemos estar seguros que siguieron lo que indicó nuestra sannin residente, es importante que ambos conserven la salud— Kakashi tomó a Naruto saltando sobre el techo más cercano.

  
Deidara subió a la espalda de Yamato mirando fijamente a Itachi, la veta de preocupación en sus azules ojos hizo flaquear la voluntad del Uchiha mayor, asintiendo con la cabeza entregó a Sasuke a los brazos de Iruka y subió a la espalda de Anko partiendo por fin hacia la residencia Hatake.

  
Siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Tsunade, queriendo evitar otro brote de la enfermedad en cualquiera de los miembros oficiales y no oficiales del clan.

  
Limpio y aseado, mientras los demás terminaban con sus respectivos baños, Iruka se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una cena rápida, verduras cocidas, pescado y arroz con un poco de té.

  
—Eso huele bien— murmuró la voz de Kakashi desde la puerta, el castaño ni se inmutó y siguió sofriendo el pescado con toda su atención— ¿pondrás algo de berenjena para mí? — a propósito, había evitado el vegetal, sabiendo que era el favorito del jefe del clan, salvo el chisporrotear del aceite hirviendo el silencio reinó en la cocina.

  
Un suspiro cansado se dejó oír mientras el ninja copia se posicionaba en el mostrador a su lado, mirándole fijamente.

  
—Maa, ¿ahora vas a ignorar todo lo que digo? — Umino pasó cerca de él para sacar los platos, evitando la mirada de ébano del ojo descubierto— Escucha, no sé qué fue lo que parece que ocurrió, pero te aseguro que no es lo que te imaginas.

  
El cuchillo con el que Iruka estaba cortando las verduras voló de inmediato yéndose a clavar junto a la cabeza de Kakashi, su dura mirada marrón se posó en él.

  
—Lo que imagino…— siseó apretando los puños— claro, lo que yo imagino, y dime según tu ¿Qué diablos es lo que imagino? La evidencia habla por sí sola, ya entendí no importa cuánto entrene ni que tanto suba de nivel como ninja, para ti solo soy la niñera y la cocinera, eso suponiendo claro que confíes en mi con esas difíciles tareas, ¿o tampoco tengo ya tu confianza en eso? — sacó el cuchillo y siguió cortando las verduras furiosamente, para luego empujarlas a la olla y sofreírlas con el pescado, el pleliplata estaba atónito ante el estallido de furia— todas esas patrañas de: es más rudo de lo que piensan, tienes habilidades increíbles, para que a la hora de la verdad solo importara el gran ninja copia y todo su estúpido orgullo que casi hace que lo maten.

  
Kakashi volvió a suspirar tratando de organizar las ideas, la furia de su compañero era justificada.

  
—No fue eso— gimió pasándose una mano por el rostro, el castaño apretaba la mandíbula aun con la ira recorriéndole— Era tu primera misión como AMBU, el objetivo estaba más allá de los informes, demasiado peligroso.

  
—Oh, claro, pero si hubieras ido solo con Anko y Yamato seguro no habrías actuado como lo hiciste, suerte para ti que, aunque menosprecias mis habilidades, estaban mucho más allá, eso nos salvó, hubiéramos podido completar la misión si no te hubieras metido dándote aires de ninja todopoderoso— Iruka agregó arroz a la mezcla revolviendo enérgicamente.

  
—No me doy aires, no fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la bola de fuego estaba sobre mí— eso salió casi en un grito mientras se jalaba los plateados cabellos.

  
—Claro ahora eres don reflejos perfectos, estuviste toda la misión molestándome, y no vi que hicieras lo mismo con los demás— apagó el fogón temiendo que la pelea hiciera que la cena terminara quemada— ¿acaso no merezco un mínimo de confianza? — la pelea iba subiendo de tonalidad, Kakashi estaba seguro que el otro estaba conteniéndose para no golpearlo.

  
—Te digo que no es eso…— gruñó de vuelta tomándolo por los hombros.

  
—¿Ah no es eso? entonces se tan amable de explicar que es, siempre sigo tus instrucciones desde que te conocí, incluso si muchas veces dudo de si es lo correcto, así que en nombre del primer Hokage ¿Qué demonios paso? — espetó con rudeza golpeándole el antebrazo.

  
—No lo entiendes…—

  
—Entendería si explicaras—

  
—No quiero perderte— ante el grito Iruka abrió los ojos sorprendido, un poderoso sonrojo acudió rápidamente a sus mejillas— Ah, yo…— balbuceó el otro al darse cuenta de lo que se le había escapado en el calor de la pelea— en poco tiempo te has convertido en alguien muy importante para esta familia, eres indispensable para todos— suspiró soltándole y girando un poco el rostro, agradecido por la máscara que ocultaba sus facciones enrojecidas— ya he perdido mucho, y si, tienes razón, subestime tu capacidad y pido perdón por eso, eres un ninja muy hábil, pero no puedo decir que podría no ocurrir de nuevo, si siento que están en peligro es seguro que reaccionare sin pensar.

  
Fue momento de Umino para quedarse sin habla, procesando lentamente toda la información.

  
—Gracias también, por lo de la máscara, Tenzo me dijo que no dejaste que Anko curioseara y además me pusiste un sello curativo— se rascó la mejilla con incomodidad ante el repentino silencio.

  
—Eh… e-está bien…— su turno para suspirar— no fue nada, siento el haber reaccionado tan fuerte, me alegra que el golpe que recibiste no pasara a mayores.

  
—Si ya dejaron de coquetear la comida se está enfriando— la voz de Anko los separó de un salto, y mecánicamente sirvieron la cena para llevarla al área común.

  
—¿Ruki tienes fiebre un? — Deidara masculló entre bocados— pareces un tomate un.

  
Iruka contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de meterse bajo la mesa y morir allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aquí puse como supuesto que la enfermedad que Itachi y Kimimaro tienen es la misma, y también traté de arreglar el cráter inmenso de edades y línea de tiempo de la marca de maldición (si tienen preguntas al respecto déjenlas en los comentarios) así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.  
Kiyomu Fukuda es un ninja en el libro bingo, nunca fue mostrado su rostro o sus habilidades, pero era el mas costoso, así que aproveché ya que necesitaba un personaje y creé toda su historia.  
Tal vez los personajes parezcan demasiado maduros para su edad, pero teniendo en cuenta el contexto en el que crecen, y que varios son hijos de genios o están clasificados como genios traté de arreglarlo lo mejor posible.  
Espero que les guste como va todo esto, por favor cuéntenme que les parece, los kudos siempre son agradecidos también, muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia en tiempo real.


	5. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué pasaría si los Hatake encontraran antes a Kimimaro?

Kimimaro del clan Kaguya, nacido de un padre omega y una madre alfa, tiene dos años y es el último de su estirpe, fue secuestrado por un mercenario intimidante cuando vagaba tratando de alejarse de su aldea natal. Desnutrido, deshidratado y enfermo, terminó siendo rescatado por amables ninjas de Konoha, ahora se encuentra en el hospital, acaba de abrir los ojos y los shinobi con máscaras se han ido, en su lugar hay dos personas con tapabocas, guantes y cabello plateado.

—Buenas tardes dormilón— susurra el más cercano, tiene el cabello atado en una coleta alta—¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz es la misma amable que escuchó el día anterior, el ninja con mascara de nutria.

—Buenos tardes— responde cortes.

—Te trajimos lo que prometimos ayer— la voz del otro es asociada con la máscara de sabueso, levanta una caja de madera de la que sale un delicioso aroma.

Iruka pone la comida sobre el regazo de Kimimaro, destapándola con cuidado, los ojos del pequeño se abren con sorpresa.

—Es tonkatsu, espero te guste, debería ser un desayuno, pero por la hora te trajimos el almuerzo, estuviste durmiendo mucho tiempo—el otro pone una bolsa de papel en las manos de su compañero de casa— ha si Kakashi te compró un postre, es Taiyaki especial de crema custard, los más pequeños de nuestra familia dicen que es delicioso.

La verde mirada se llena de lágrimas y de un momento a otro un sollozo se deja oír en la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde duele? Kakashi llama a Tsunade sama— gime el de la coleta al borde de un ataque de pánico, antes de que el otro salga corriendo por la puerta el pequeño respira tratando de calmarse.

—No duele, solo es…— ambos le miran atentamente— nunca nadie fue tan amable conmigo, nunca nadie me prestó atención más que para usarme como arma, esta es la primera noche que paso en una cama, siempre estuve en una celda oscura y me alimentaban poco— apretó la sabana con los puños cerrados— yo, solo estoy feliz.

Los mayores tragan el nudo que se les formó en la garganta, Iruka se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso para seguidamente abrazar al niño con fuerza.

—Nunca más— Kakashi se ha dado la vuelta presumiblemente para ocultar su rostro— Ahora eres parte de mi clan, no eres un Kaguya eres un Hatake, y con nosotros tendrás lo que necesites, vamos a cuidar de ti.

Kimimaro vuelve a sollozar por algunos minutos más, Umino le acaricia el cabello hasta que se calma.

La chuleta de cerdo está cortada en pequeños trozos sobre el arroz y el rábano rallado, toma un bocado pasándolo con un sorbo de sopa de miso negro.

—Delicioso— suspira encantado— es lo más delicioso que he probado.

Kakashi arquea su ojito feliz e Iruka tiene una sonrisa aguada, el niño devora la comida y el postre con avidez.

—Tienes que quedarte aquí durante un tiempo hasta que hayas sanado de tu enfermedad, pero nosotros dos y los otros dos ninjas que viste ayer nos turnaremos para cuidarte— explica el ninja copia— los más pequeños no tienen autorización para venir, pero te han enviado esto— señala a la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

Varios libros ilustrados y libros de colorear con un juego de crayones, un oso de peluche gris y algunos juguetes de madera. Más allá hay una pila ordenada de ocho pijamas con estampados de animales.

—Tsunade sama y Shizune van a estar muy pendientes de tu recuperación, ahora eres de nuestra familia así que cuando te recuperes por completo podrás venir a casa con nosotros— reiteró Iruka el peliblanco sonrió con todos los dientes, incapaz de creer la suerte que había tenido en toparse con estas buenas personas.

Así y en menos tiempo de lo que piensan diciembre se va y el año nuevo llega, Kimimaro, ahora solo Hone Hatake, se ha acostumbrado a su nueva familia, sabe lo de los collares y lo ama, prefiere pasar desapercibido, no quiere que lo vuelvan a usar como arma. Anko lo hace reír y siempre trae dangos consigo, Yamato es amable y trae libros interesantes para leer, Kakashi suele hacer trucos con su jutsu que lo dejan boquiabierto e Iruka siempre lo abraza y se acurruca con él, por ellos sabe de Deidara, Naruto y de los hermanos Uchiha, solo los vio de lejos el primer día, pero está ansioso de sanar para poder ir a jugar con ellos.

La comida que le traen siempre es deliciosa pero el Tonkatsu sigue teniendo el lugar número uno en su corazón. Van y vienen de misiones, incluso si están muy golpeados pasan a visitarlo, Tsunade y Shizune están más pendientes de él cuándo ninguno de los Hatake puede estar allí.

—¿Cómo va el progreso? — pregunta Iruka un día a Tsunade mientras Kakashi entretiene al niño.

—Mejor de lo que pensaba— la rubia porta una alegre sonrisa— dada su línea de sangre pensé que sería mucho más difícil la recuperación, así que decidí inyectar una dosis de células de mi abuelo, había hecho ya la prueba y era compatible, al parecer eso disparó su mejoría, queda poco rastro de la enfermedad, es posible que puedan llevarlo a casa en una semana o dos.

Los días corren y la sannin hace todo tipo de exámenes de laboratorio, toma muestras constantemente para corroborar los resultados y finalmente, luego de que cada una diera negativo Kimimaro tiene permiso de irse a casa. Su cuerpo ya es resistente a la enfermedad y sus nuevos familiares están vacunados así que no tienen de que preocuparse.

—Si tose o tiene fiebre avísenme— le revuelve el blanco cabello al niño— no quiero verte más por acá niño, más te vale estar sano siempre.

Iruka lo ayuda a vestirse con una sudadera abrigada azul pastel, Kakashi le pone de nuevo el collar y lo toma en brazos.

—No creo que podamos estar esta noche— Shizune se ve triste— hay una operación pendiente aquí, pero diviértanse.

Dicho esto, ambos ninjas salen del hospital llevando al pequeño a al complejo.

Desde su posición puede echar una buena ojeada a la aldea, el día que lo trajeron estaba dentro de la cesta y no pudo ver nada, y desde la habitación solo veía vegetación. Konoha era hermosa e imponente, a pesar de ser de noche aun mucha gente transitaba por las calles y los comercios.

Al llegar al complejo, Kakashi le hizo posar la mano en la puerta para que los sellos lo reconocieran, dejaron las sandalias en el genkan para adentrarse en la zona social.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Kimimaro— el confeti estalló de diferentes puntos, había mucha comida en la mesa y todos estaban reunidos saludándole alegremente.

Recibe abrazos de Anko y Yamato, saluda de lejos a los dos bebes que juegan con bloques en el piso, Naruto sonríe y Sasuke frunce el ceño como siempre que conoce a alguien nuevo.

—Hola, soy Deidara un— el peliblanco pasa de estrechar la mano del rubio para en lugar de eso darle un abrazo. Tras ellos un pelinegro algo mayor tiene una mirada amarga.

—Soy Itachi— suelta hoscamente parándose entre ambos.

Iruka levanta una ceja y vuelve la cabeza hacia Kakashi que solo atina a encogerse de hombros.

Tras la celebración, Yamato anuncia que los hermanos Uchiha se quedaran en el complejo esa noche, Anko había organizado el gran salón para que todos durmieran juntos y Kimimaro se siente increíblemente cálido durmiendo en su propio futon entre toda esta gente amable que ahora es su familia.

El nuevo integrante se adapta fácilmente al ritmo de vida, en opinión de Iruka es mucho menos problemático que el resto de los habitantes, siempre tranquilo y obedeciendo sin chistar las ordenes de la casa.

El problema mayor parece ser Itachi, como no puede pasar tanto tiempo en el complejo como le gustaría, trata de acaparar la atención de Deidara alejándolo de Kimimaro con una mirada ceñuda cada vez que tiene la ocasión, causando que el rubio se moleste y huya o lo golpee hasta que alguno de los mayores tiene que intervenir.

Enero queda atrás rápidamente, la segunda semana de febrero Iruka está en la cocina con moldes y chocolate que trajo del mercado.

—Maa creo que si querías sorprenderme debiste hacer eso en la noche... — comenta Kakashi divertido arqueando su ojo mientras se apoya en el mesón.

—Ahora te has vuelto un engreído, no son para ti son para todos— la expresión de Hatake cae por un segundo, pero en seguida se recompone— además ni siquiera te gustan los dulces.

—Solo estas buscando una excusa para no avergonzarte por dañar mi sorpresa— comenta divertido mientras corre para esquivar la espátula que el castaño le ha enviado volando a través de la cocina— tengo una misión en solitario cerca de la aldea de la roca, no dejes que los demás se coman mis chocolates— dicho esto desaparece en un remolino de hojas antes de que su compañero de casa pueda arrojarle algo más a la cabeza.

Cuando los dulces estuvieron servidos en la mesa, Iruka resopló contrariado por el plato con cinco chocolates que había dejado en la nevera para el jefe del clan.

Quedan dos meses para el ingreso formal de Deidara a la academia ninja, y en cuanto Kakashi regresa discuten un poco acerca de las técnicas que podrían enseñarle para que se graduara rápidamente.

—Bueno— susurra Yamato tomando un sorbo de té— lo he estado pensando mucho y haciendo averiguaciones en la biblioteca, el Hokage también me ha dejado revisar los archivos, creo que tengo una idea— en la zona común se encuentran los cuatro chicos mayores luego de haber mandado los Uchihas a casa y los pequeños a dormir— ¿recuerdan ese sujeto en la primera misión que hicimos con Iruka? Él tenía una técnica extraña en las manos, no sé si era lo mismo que tiene Dei pero ese tipo podía sacar de ahí explosivos.

—Entiendo a dónde vas— Anko tiene entre sus labios el palito del dango que acaba de terminar— pero no sabemos si es el sustrato o es la técnica lo que creó esas bombas.

—No creo que solo sea de uso explosivo, tal vez Dei podría hacer que ese algo se mueva, dependiendo de su forma podría ser muy útil— aporta Iruka pensativo— el problema es que sería ese algo.

—Parece que mi misión a la aldea de la roca fue en el momento preciso— Kakashi esta acostado junto a la mesa, su voz suena adormilada, saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de arcilla blanca y lo arroja para que los demás puedan verlo— es arcilla explosiva, me topé con los bombarderos y me arrojaron figuras hechas con esto, tal vez si lo llevamos al laboratorio de implementación podamos hacer un sustrato similar que le funcione a Dei.

—No estoy seguro de estar cómodo con explosivos de alto calibre en manos de un niño de tres años, pero no tenemos otra opción por lo visto— suelta Umino en un suspiro.

—Maa deja de ser una madre Iruka—Kakashi esquiva un cojín que se estrella a dos centímetros de su rostro— Deidara puede manejarlo, es hijo de sensei después de todo.

Mientras la masilla de prueba esta lista, los cuatro AMBU van y vienen de las misiones, obteniendo mejores resultados que en la primera.

Iruka se da cuenta que puede activar a voluntad algo en sus ojos, no es tan increíble o vistoso como una técnica ocular de alto nivel, pero puede ver los sellos y desentrañarlos con un solo golpe de vista, al igual que modificarlos para eliminarlos o por el contrario fortificarlos. Esto abre un mundo de posibilidades y estudiaría muy duro para que ningún sello se le resistiese.

Esto último lo termina usando en los sellos de protección del complejo, modifica cada uno de ellos, logra hacer una fuerte barrera protectora con una dureza que podría soportar una enorme explosión y repele con eficacia a cada individuo que intente cruzarla sin estar admitido en el clan. Agrega también trampas eficaces para quienes intenten desactivarlos, dada su complejidad era posible que nadie aparte de sí mismo lograra la tarea.

Por ahora afortunadamente no se vuelven a topar con Kiyomu en ninguna de sus misiones, el hombre parece haber desaparecido del mapa y ellos rezan para que así sea.

La masilla explosiva llega a manos de Deidara dos semanas antes de su entrada a la academia, este pasa su tiempo amasando animales diversos, pero nadie sabe cómo lograr que tengan el mismo efecto que vieron con Kiyomu o con los bombarderos de la aldea de la roca.

—Dei va a entrenar conmigo— gruñe Itachi una tarde a un resignado Kimimaro que se aleja para buscar a Iruka, el pelinegro lo está abrazando tan posesivamente que al rubio le cuesta un poco respirar.

—Tachi suéltame un— gime molesto tratando de zafarse, pero el mayor mantiene su agarre de pulpo frotando su cara contra el dorado cabello, pierden el equilibrio y caen de bruces, pero aun así Uchiha se niega a dejarle ir. Al levantar la mirada en la esquina opuesta de la habitación puede ver a Sasuke apretujando a Naruto contra sí, claramente imitando el comportamiento de su hermano mayor— es todo un— grita Uzumaki enfurecido pateándolo en la espinilla— estoy harto un.

Con el último grito las pequeñas figuras sobre la mesa tiemblan medio segundo, para luego explotar enviándoles a volar contra la pared.

Los mayores llegan momentos después alertados por la sonora explosión y los lloriqueos de los bebes, la mesa está completamente destruida al igual que algunos cuadros de madera del techo, el tatami bajo este se ve calcinado.

Anko y Yamato se apresuraron con los más pequeños, solo fue el susto y ninguno tiene ni un rasguño, Iruka y Kakashi recogieron a los otros dos, sus extremidades mostraban algunos golpes, pero nada serio.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el de la coleta acunando a Dei contra su pecho.

—Tachi me hizo enojar un— un cómico puchero se posó en sus facciones— puse algo de chakra en la masilla y creo que perdí el control, tal vez fue mi grito el que los hizo explotar un.

—Es bueno que esto haya pasado en casa ahora sabemos que hay que hacer para evitar que la masilla explote— responde el jefe del clan ayudando a Itachi a incorporarse.

Dos semanas pasan raudas, Deidara está furioso con Itachi por lo que este tiene que entrenar con los mayores o solo. Iruka teniendo un muy buen control de chakra aprendido por sus sellos está instruyéndole al rubio para que su poder no se vuelva una amenaza contra sí mismo o contra sus allegados.

Un pequeño examen que se le realiza determina el mejor lugar para ubicarle en la academia, que termina siendo el grupo de Itachi, ambos pasaran un mes allí antes de que se les permita hacer el test de graduación, todo dependerá de los informes de su tutor, Aburame Shibi. Una situación un poco diferente a la de Iruka dada la corta edad de ambos.

—Clase tenemos un alumno nuevo— Deidara dio un pequeño paso al frente— presentó el examen de admisión y sus habilidades de alto nivel lo pusieron en nuestra clase a pesar de estar cerca de cumplir los cuatro años.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kushimi, espero llevarme bien con todos— hizo una venia cortes, sonriendo quedamente. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, Izumi junto a una niña rubia se secretearon para luego esconder risitas maliciosas en sus palmas.

—Siéntate juntó a Inuzuka Hana en el lugar libre al fondo por favor— ordenó Shibi, el pequeño acató inmediatamente.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, repasando preceptos de los códigos ninja y parte de la historia. Itachi desde el lugar de en frente volteaba frecuentemente enviándole miradas de súplica, ya se había disculpado un par de veces, pero el rubio seguía ofuscado.

Una vez la campana del descanso sonó varios compañeros se agruparon a su alrededor curiosos.

—¿Eres un Hatake? Pensé que solo quedaba uno en Konoha— había empezado una niña de cabello azulado.

—¿Todos los Hatake son genios? — un niño castaño se había apresurado a preguntar.

—¿Te gustan los perros? A Kakashi san le gustan— la niña junto a él preguntó entusiasmada.

—Paren ya, lo están abrumando— gimió Itachi viendo los ojos giratorios de su amigo ante la avalancha de preguntas, seguidamente posó sus manos en los hombros de este a manera reconfortante, a pesar de su enojo Dei no se apartó.

—¿Itachi lo conoces? — preguntó la niña Inuzuka balanceando el cachorro sobre su cabeza.

—Somos amigos desde hace tiempo— Luchó por no abrazarle de manera posesiva, como ya era evidente le molestaba mucho compartir la atención que Uzumaki le brindaba.

—Parece un viejo, su cabello gris es como de un anciano—el comentario celoso de Izumi estuvo acompañado de la risita de su amiga rubia, tal vez una Yamanaka.

—Yo creo que es lindo— murmuró Hana con ganas de hacer enfadar a Uchiha y al tiempo defender a su nuevo compañero, tomó un mechón del largo cabello plateado y lo besó.

Automáticamente Itachi le apartó la mano palmeándola con desdén, un suave destello rojo de ira se alcanzó a divisar en sus ojos por un par de segundos.

Hana ahogó una risita burlona, era demasiado obvio, Izumi por el contrario no parecía muy contenta de haber sido completamente ignorada, así que salió del salón enojada seguida de cerca por la rubia.

Las habilidades de combate de Dei fueron puestas a prueba ese mismo día, por su nivel avanzado sus combates de entrenamiento sucedieron solo entre el e Itachi.

La clase veía con ojos estupefactos la puntería perfecta, los clones y las diferentes técnicas que flotaban de un lado al otro con velocidad y gracia. Terminaron haciéndose bastante daño mutuamente, así que Hana procedió a hacer alarde de sus habilidades curativas, sanando las heridas de ambos con precisión.

—Al Hokage le encantará esto— meditó el maestro frotándose la barbilla.

Los días corrieron rápidamente, y se demostró con creces que tanto Uchiha como Uzumaki estaban listos para el examen de graduación, sin embargo, Shibi meditó sobre hacer o no una adición extra.

El enojo de Dei para con Itachi había casi desaparecido por completo, Uchiha e Inuzuka se habían dedicado a devolver los comentarios mordaces de Izumi cada vez que esta arremetía sin razón en contra de su amigo, Uzumaki prefería no confrontarla, debía tener buen comportamiento y dominar un poco su temperamento hasta la graduación, por ahora no tenía ganas de repetir un episodio como el de la explosión en la sala de su casa.

Los jueces del examen de nuevo fueron el equipo Ino Shika Cho, jefes actuales de sus clanes, cada participante estaba en un aula diferente esperándoles para tomar la prueba que estos les impusieran. Los tres hombres se mostraron muy sorprendidos ante las habilidades de niños tan jóvenes, tomando sus notas enviaron pergaminos con el informe final al Hokage, este determinaría si ambos niños pese a su corta edad eran aptos para avanzar al siguiente nivel shinobi.

Durante el tiempo de espera, Deidara cumple cuatro años y hacen una pequeña celebración en casa, aparte de los hermanos Uchiha, nadie fuera del circulo es invitado por seguridad, recibe nuevas armas ninja e Iruka hace Bakudan para la cena, su comida favorita.

Un par de días después están en clase cuando los shinigamis de plata aparecen en una nube de humo, Uchiha y Uzumaki luchan contra el instinto de correr a abrazarles para no romper el protocolo. El resto de niños esta asombrado con el estoico equipo de elite AMBU en su salón.

—Aburame sensei, tenemos que hacer un comunicado oficial enviado desde la oficina del hokage— la voz neutra de sabueso murmura quedamente al maestro.

—Adelante— susurra el hombre dándoles paso.

—Cuando lea sus nombres por favor pasen al frente— anuncia Anko en voz carente de emoción tras la máscara de vibora—Uchiha Itachi.

El mencionado pasó al frente, Iruka en su máscara de nutria tomó una bandana de la caja de madera que sostenía Yamato y procedió a amarrarla con firmeza en la frente del niño.

—Kushimi Hatake— un murmullo colectivo inundó el salón mientras el mencionado bajaba para recibir su bandana.

—Debe ser un error ese niñito apenas acaba de cumplir los cuatro años— gruñe Izumi con la cara roja de la furia poniéndose de pie antes de poder contenerse.

—Si cree que el Hokage, su maestro y los tres examinadores jounin han cometido un error de juicio la invito a poner la queja en la oficina correspondiente señorita Uchiha— suelta Yamato haciendo que el murmullo se calle, la niña cierra la boca ante el escrutinio de los cuatro AMBU, y sin ocultar su desdén vuelve a tomar asiento.

—Inuzuka Hana— esta es una sorpresa incluso para los dos graduados, ella misma no puede creerlo ladeando la cabeza y señalándose, el maestro asiente complacido y de un salto la niña se pone de pie, absolutamente perpleja.

—Han ascendido a rango genin con todas las responsabilidades que esto conlleva— dice Kakashi paseándose frente a los tres pequeños— esta tarde serán asignados a un jounin que los tomara como equipo, no olviden siempre servir a su aldea con la voluntad del fuego.

La clase aplaude, algunos molestos, otros en distintos grados de admiración, muchos con envidia.

Salen del salón tras el equipo AMBU.

—Su Jounin sensei se reunirá con ustedes en el patio después del almuerzo, confió en que usaran el tiempo libre para pulir sus habilidades— suelta Kakashi y antes de que alguien haga algo para romper el protocolo delante de la niña Inuzuka los cuatro desaparecen en sendas nubes de humo.

Los tres llevan su práctica en conjunto como en las clases, familiarizándose mejor con las habilidades de Hana hasta que la campana del descanso suena y un mar de estudiantes viene a rodearlos para echar un vistazo a sus nuevas bandanas.

Están en eso cuando Izumi empuja a Deidara, el niño está seguro que si no tuviera tan buen entrenamiento hubiera terminado de trasero en el suelo.

—Yo iba a ser la compañera de Itachi hasta que tu llegaste—gruñe, está conteniendo las lágrimas de ira.

—Déjalo Izumi— el pelinegro se pone en medio.

—Está bien Tachi un— musita dándose la vuelta para salir del grupo, la niña no se ha dado por vencida aun, pero al tratar de agarrarlo por el hombro recibe una nube de humo y un tronco de reemplazamiento. Otea furiosa el paisaje para luego correr al árbol más cercano, allí el pequeño se sienta cómodamente en la primera rama.

—Yo seré quien se case con Itachi— le espeta cruzando los brazos vigilando que el pelinegro no la escuche.

—Si pusieras más empeño en tu entrenamiento y menos en enamoramientos estúpidos tal vez hubieras tenido la oportunidad de estar en mi lugar un— la sonrisa sarcástica baila en los labios del niño cuando la castaña se da la vuelta iracunda para buscar a su amiga.

—Ahora, eso fue una respuesta— Hana suelta una risita saliendo detrás del árbol— puedes ser más joven pero definitivamente estas lleno de sorpresas.

Deidara se encoge de hombros bajando de un salto, la campana suena y sus ex compañeros vuelven a las aulas, Itachi se une a ellos esperando que aparezca su nuevo sensei.

Pasa algún tiempo en que los tres empiezan a pensar que su nuevo maestro los olvidó, pero de repente algo los levanta de un pie sosteniéndolos de cabeza en el aire.

—Iremos a un lugar más tranquilo— susurra una voz desde la copa del árbol, un hombre pelinegro con una curiosa barba de chivo y una coleta aterriza junto a ellos y sin soltarles empieza a arrastrarlos a uno de los jardines en el último piso del edificio anexo. Ya que fue uno de sus examinadores los tres le reconocen.

—Bueno, soy Shikaku Nara, murmura apoyándose en la barandilla, lo demás no les interesa así que preséntense— el hombre mira distraídamente al cielo.

—Soy Hana Inuzuka, me gustan los perros y quiero ser ninja medico con énfasis en veterinaria— empieza alegremente la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha, me gustaría ser un AMBU porque son los mejores, también espero aportarle mucho a la aldea quiero defender la voluntad del fuego— explica sin darle mucha importancia.

—Soy Kushimi Hatake, quiero crecer y ayudar en mi casa con mi hermanito, si soy un buen ninja hare orgullosos a mis padres y a mi familia, protegeré mi aldea como ellos antes que yo— la determinación se siente en la joven voz.

—Bien, mañana los veo en el campo de entrenamiento número seis, a las siete de la mañana, no lleguen tarde y no desayunen o vomitaran, determinaremos si son aptos para ser genin, si fallan irán de vuelta a la academia— explica el sensei antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Los tres parpadean confundidos, pero al darse cuenta que el hombre no regresará se ponen de pie dispuestos a ir a casa, dejan a la niña en el complejo Inuzuka antes de ir juntos al hogar Hatake.

Al día siguiente Itachi llega a las seis de la mañana y entra directamente al comedor, Deidara está allí con un hiperactivo Naruto que se divierte lanzando cubos, Kimimaro dormita apoyado en Kakashi que se talla su ojo visible tratando de alejar la somnolencia.

—Buena suerte a ambos, tengan cuidado— susurra Anko con un dango a medio masticar.

—¿Están seguros de que no quieren comer nada? — Iruka se ve preocupado mientras toma Sasuke entre sus brazos.

—Maa, este no es momento de ser sobreprotector el sensei es el que pone las reglas Iruka y sabes bien porque— el shinobi de pelo plateado espeta con aburrimiento.

—Estaremos bien Ruki un— ambos hacen un ademan de despedida, Itachi toma la mano de Deidara y desaparecen en un remolino de hojas.

Naruto está haciendo pucheros desde el suelo alzando sus manitas regordetas hacia Sasuke, Iruka da un paso para poner al pelinegro junto al otro cuando Yamato le posa una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo. Uzumaki se apoya en la mesa de manera temblorosa con ambas manos y una mirada resuelta, los ojos de los presentes se abren y el de la coleta procede a poner a Uchiha al nivel del suelo, pero no le deja ni un centímetro más cerca. El rubio, fijo en su objetivo, da un paso, y luego otro, sus pequeñas piernas parecen gelatina, pero parece obstinado en alcanzarle. A medio camino su equilibrio vacila, y por un momento los mayores creen que se rendirá.

—N…nnn- balbucea Sasuke estirando sus extremidades hacia el otro— Naru…— suelta y es todo, la determinación vuelve a su amigo que reanuda su paso— Naru— dice de nuevo, los mayores no pueden creerlo— Naru— gime una vez más cuando por fin se encuentran en un abrazo enternecedor, sus infantiles risitas llenan el ambiente.

—¿Estas llorando? — Anko pica a Yamato con el codo poniendo una mueca burlona.

—Nada de eso— su voz esta aguada mientras recupera la compostura— se me metió algo al ojo.

Kakashi ha sacado una cámara fotográfica del armario del pasillo y está tomando imágenes para recordar, la primera palabra de Sasuke y los primeros pasos de Naruto.

Deidara e Itachi regresan para la hora de la cena, encuentran con la sorpresa de sus hermanos dando pasos el uno hacia el otro, con el rubio gritando Sasu a todo lo que dan sus pulmones y el pelinegro diciendo suavemente Naru cada que el otro se aleja demasiado de él.

—No no no, no van a entrar así— Iruka pone las manos sobre las caderas, el par de genins están llenos de lodo de pies a cabeza— Yamato la manguera, Anko toallas.

Después de lograr que ambos niños salieran de su ropa sucia y sacarles el lodo seco del cabello largo el castaño sirve la cena.

—Me siento traicionado— gruñe Itachi mientras pica sus croquetas— toda la vida defendiéndolo y cuidándolo para que su primera palabra sea Naru.

Los mayores ríen por lo bajo.

—Aun portan sus bandanas, así que asumo que pasaron— Kakashi ya ha desaparecido la comida de su plato sin que nadie lo note.

—Fue brutal, Shikaku sensei es muy estricto un—Deidara se arranca un par de dorados mechones— teníamos que tomar dos cascabeles, pero fue muy duro, nos arrastró por el piso con esa técnica de sombras, y siempre parecía estar tres pasos más adelante de nuestros planes, pero al final lo logramos un.

—Gracias al Hokage por Hana, nos curó todas las heridas antes de que regresáramos— afirma Itachi a lo que su compañero asiente en acuerdo

Ambos toman doble plato en la cena ya que no habían comido nada más que un poco de bento que les dio su sensei en el almuerzo, y tuvieron que repartir dos entre los tres.

A partir de ahí empiezan las misiones de rango D para ellos, simples tareas, encontrar un gato, pasear perros, desyerbar jardines, ayudar en sembrados, recolectar plantas medicinales y un largo etcétera.

Miles de kilómetros lejos del hogar Hatake, en el satélite terrestre una feroz batalla acaba de ocurrir. Urashiki ha traicionado a su clan, atrayendo a Momoshiki y Kinshiki para entregarles el planeta, por supuesto el clan Otsutsuki descendiente del gran Hamura pelea hasta sus últimos hombres, ganan la batalla, pero a un costo demasiado alto, todos están muertos incluyendo el traidor y los invasores, el jefe del clan agoniza acunando a su único hijo contra su pecho.

—Toneri, pronto tendré que partir a encontrarme con nuestros ancestros— su voz es suave mientras la sangre brota de las esquinas de su boca, el pequeño de dos años apenas entiende la situación, sus manitas tratan de alcanzar la cara de su progenitor.

—No quiero, no quiero estar solo, por favor no te vayas— lagrimas raudas escapan de sus enceguecidos ojos— tengo miedo.

El mayor le acaricia la cabeza dándole una sonrisa.

—Te devolveré lo que nunca debimos arrebatarte—el jefe posa su mano en las facciones del niño, concentrando la energía del buque, al lograr su objetivo el menor se desmaya en sus brazos.

De vuelta en Konoha los meses pasan en una relativa tranquilidad, el cumpleaños número seis de Itachi llega, Hana y Shikaku han sido invitados al complejo para una pequeña reunión, tiene pastel, regalos, y por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre está feliz de celebrarlo.

Un mes después Sasuke cumple su primer año, para el pequeño hay obsequios, pero tanto para el como para Naruto la familia ha decidido no hacer fiesta, no solo porque están muy pequeños para entenderlo, si no que ambas fechas significan perdidas irremplazables en sus seres queridos.

Y así algunos días pasan luego del primer año del menor de los Uzumaki, Iruka decide que, si bien no pudieron hacer celebraciones por las conmemoraciones tan recientes, reunirá a su peculiar núcleo familiar para un Tsukimi, el festival de la luna se celebra en la aldea el 23 de octubre y es la fecha perfecta.

Ha convencido a todos y los tiene trabajando para lograr una bella reunión, hacen mochi y daifuku de diversas clases, han puesto carne y vegetales en pinchos ordenados y dispuestos en el asador del jardín, los más pequeños han hecho decoraciones de origami y los mayores las han colgado junto a las lámparas de papel, el recinto queda bellamente engalanado para recibir la luna llena nocturna que por ahora parece estar oculta por algunas nubes.

—Aunque Ruki da miedo cuando se pone en su tono paternal debo admitir que esto ese ve hermoso— murmura quedamente Anko a Yamato mientras Iruka y Kakashi persiguen a los niños por la casa tratando de meterlos en vestimentas abrigadas.

—Espero que la luna se vea hoy no quiero decepcionar a los pequeños— la sonrisa del castaño es cálida mientras ambos terminan la pirámide de tsukimi dango y ponen junto a ella las demás ofrendas.

Al final de la ardua tarea de vestirlos a todos de manera adecuada, la familia con los hermanos Uchiha incluidos se encuentran en el jardín esperando que el cielo se despeje un poco.

Cuando el plateado astro se muestra da la impresión de estar más cerca que nunca, Kimimaro estira una manita tímidamente tratando de tocarlo. Parece que irradia luz, y Kakashi ladea la cabeza con sospecha, nunca ha visto la Luna en ese estado, teme que sea un genjutsu de algún tipo y que de un momento para otro la aldea, cuyos habitantes están distraídos por el festival, este bajo ataque. Tratando de no alertar a los demás levanta la bandana donde el ojo carmesí se esconde, pero el sharingan no parece captar nada de movimiento, mas allá de un camino de luz que puede ver conectando ambos astros.

La luz que irradia parece parpadear, una vez, dos veces, y a la tercera una onda creciente los enceguece de manera momentánea. Los shinigamis de plata se paran de un brinco, ninguno puede ver, pero ponen a los menores tras ellos previniendo cualquier ataque. Un llanto suave está sonando de fondo, casi ahogado por el rugido estridente de los Taikos del festival.

—¿Están todos bien?— el gruñido de Iruka es respondido con diversos asentimientos.

—¿Si el festejo sigue sonando significa que fuimos los únicos? — reflexiona Anko sin dejar su posición defensiva, poco a poco la vista va regresando, dejándoles desagradables puntos de colores en la periferia.

—¿En nombre del primer Hokage que fue eso? — Yamato esta alerta y es el primero en captar una canasta en medio del patio, no estaba allí antes del destello, es un poco más grande que la de Kimimaro y tiene un sobre de papel pegado encima.

Deidara es curioso y rápido, Itachi no duda en seguirlo, en un parpadeo están junto al objeto sospechoso con curiosidad infantil.

—No Dei— Iruka está allí medio segundo después, evitando que el rubio abra la tapa de la canasta— Tu e Itachi vayan con Anko, recuerden lo que les dijimos sobre ser impulsivos.

—Déjame hacerlo— Hatake ha aparecido allí antes de que pueda tocar el objeto— todos alerta, no sabemos que puede ser esto— después de notar que la mayoría de su creciente familia está a una distancia prudente toma el sobre con una mano, el sharingan le dice que parece ser una carta simple, mira la canasta aun desconfiando de su contenido. Patea la tapa mandándola a volar y en el mismo movimiento empuña su katana.

Esta congelado hasta que Iruka pone una mano sobre la que tiene armada y le hace bajar la guardia. En la cesta hay un niño acurrucado llorando, viste ropas extrañas, y abraza un pequeño conejo de trapo. Su piel es casi más pálida que la del ninja copia y su cabello tan blanco como el de Kimimaro.

—Se supone que reforzaste la barrera tanto que puede soportar una explosión, lo se, probamos muchos jutsus en ella para comprobarlo—Kakashi se rasca la cabeza confundido, si bien el sharingan muestra que el pequeño tiene potencial, sigue siendo un niño— no hay manera de que alguien de su edad pueda atravesarla.

—Tal vez aquí está la respuesta— Anko le quita el sobre y saca la carta, se aclara la garganta para leer en voz alta.

_ Para la familia Hatake: _

_ El clan Otsutsuki fue la primera línea de defensa de la tierra, nuestro antepasado Hamura era hermano de Hagoromo su antepasado, también llamado el sabio de los seis caminos. Vigilábamos su mundo de manera pacífica pero una amenaza inminente nos hizo entrar en una cruda batalla, no se preocupen, los invasores fueron eliminados con éxito, aunque a un costo demasiado alto, soy uno de los dos únicos sobrevivientes y temo que estoy en mi lecho de muerte. _

_ Llevo algunos años observándolos, y creo que puedo confiar en ustedes con mi tesoro más preciado. Toneri es inocente solo tiene dos años, aún no ha empezado su entrenamiento, drené la energía del buque para devolverle la vista que había sido sellada al nacer y con lo que queda hare el esfuerzo más grande para enviarlo hasta su vivienda, espero que alcance ya que no quiero que caiga con las personas equivocadas, muchos al saber su origen querrán explotar su poderoso Kekkei Genkai para propósitos nefastos. _

_ Por favor siempre recuérdenle que su padre lo amo hasta el último momento, espero que crezca para volverse un gran hombre de bien, pero principalmente espero que pueda ser feliz. Sé que parece egoísta al encargarles un niño tan pequeño cuando los mayores de su clan aun no florecen por completo, pero por favor escuchen el ruego de un padre moribundo. _

_ Espero poder cuidar de ustedes desde el lugar al que voy. _

_ Gracias por todo. _

_ Ultimo Jefe del clan Otsutsuki. _

La mirada de la familia se posa en la canasta donde unos ojos azules que parecen brillar se asoman, la tierna carita sigue llena de lágrimas y solo entonces Iruka nota que la ropa blanca del niño está teñida de sangre.

Kakashi sabe en el momento en que ve la mirada dolida de su compañero de casa que Umino está completamente conmovido, y que no importa lo que haga o diga nada hará que el terco castaño cambie de parecer, tendrán que aceptar al nuevo miembro del clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vueltooo, lamento muchísimo la demora, se que no les interesa pero la cuarentena en mi caso ha traído mas trabajo del que esperaba ToT, y la inspiración había dejado mi cabeza por largo tiempo.  
Tal vez Itachi parezca un poco diferente a lo que conocemos pero su contexto es algo diferente y aun es un niño pequeño, así que entrara mas en carácter cuando crezca.  
Toneri tardó algunos meses en llegar a la tierra soportado en la paradoja de los gemelos.  
Por favor cuéntenme que les parece, los kudos siempre son agradecidos también, muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia en tiempo real.


	6. Capítulo 4: ¿Qué pasaría si Toneri llegara antes a Konoha?

Umino Iruka nació de dos padres Alfa, ahora escondido como Hatake Ihari después de quedar huérfano, se ha convertido en la curiosa figura materna de su creciente y extraña familia. Con apenas diez años cumplidos y sin conocer aún su segunda naturaleza envidia profundamente a Anko y Yamato que se han presentado como Betas, espera con todas sus fuerzas ser igual a ellos cuando su cumpleaños número trece llegue ya que esta parece ser la clase menos problemática.

Por ahora tiene asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse, luego de revelar a Toneri como Hatake Usagi ante el Hokage, los cuatro niños mayores tuvieron una fuerte discusión con el anciano, este estaba reacio al principio a dejar al pequeño quedarse en el hogar. Sus razones eran lógicas, ya el clan estaba lleno de ninjas con habilidades potencialmente poderosas y era preocupante concentrarlos en un solo punto, además, se había construido un orfanato nuevo para algo. Pero Iruka era terco, y los tres mayores le apoyaron con voluntad férrea, la decisión se tomó cuando Tsunade se puso de su lado y el Sandaime no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

Toneri es callado y obediente, más que el mismo Kimimaro, parece temeroso e Iruka lo ha encontrado llorando abrazando el conejo de trapo en varias ocasiones. Cuando come mochi de manzana, que fue lo primero que le dieron el día que llegó a la casa, es el único momento donde se le ve un pequeño asomo de sonrisa, así que el castaño se encuentra comprando el dulce o cocinándolo el mismo con bastante frecuencia.

Ha aprendido a hacer malabares entre cuidarlos a todos y ser un AMBU de elite, afortunadamente la carga esta compartida con los tres mayores. Kakashi ha sido un pilar importante, como jefe de clan se está formando una sólida imagen de figura paterna ante los pequeños que obedecen sin chistar sus órdenes.

El castaño deduce que no debe ser fácil, pasar de ser el menor de tu equipo y de tu familia, al mayor y encargado de la seguridad de todos, pero se adaptan como pueden. Tsunade y Shizune están cada vez menos en el complejo ya que deben cuidar del hospital y el nuevo orfanato, además de las capacitaciones a los medicnin, y aun sin conversarlo los cuatro mayores saben que deben valerse por sí mismos, hay habitantes de la aldea en peores condiciones e Iruka se considera afortunado de que su familia no pase hambre y se tengan unos a otros.

Es un día común en el complejo, Anko y Yamato han sido enviados fuera en misiones individuales, el equipo de Itachi y Deidara está en alguna misión rango D en las cercanías, Iruka y Kakashi se encuentran solos con los cuatro pequeños.

El castaño está enseñando a leer y escribir a Kimimaro en la mesa baja de la zona común, a su lado Sasuke y Naruto balbucean palabras al azar mientras juegan con armas shinobi de espuma que les trajo Shizune.

—¿Dónde está Toneri?— Kakashi otea el lugar sin ver rastros del niño.

—Está mirando el estanque— Iruka señala a la puerta corredera del patio que está abierta sin levantar su vista del pequeño libro colorido, Kimimaro parece muy concentrado en la tarea, por lo que el ninja copia decide ir a vigilar al miembro más nuevo de su clan mientras terminan la lección.

El pequeño se sienta frente al estanque ensimismado en el agua cristalina, el conejo de trapo apretado entre sus manitas. Lo siguiente pasa en una fracción de segundo, un ave negra, un cuervo a juicio de Kakashi, se lanza del árbol tratando de arrebatarle el muñeco. El mayor está ahí al momento, pero el ave ha salido volando con la cabeza arrancada del animal relleno y ahora debe perseguir el bendito pájaro por medio jardín arrojándole kunais y estrellas hasta que por fin logra que deje caer el preciado objeto.

Recoge con cuidado la cabeza maltratada, los ojos azules de Toneri tienen sendos charcos de lágrimas mirando el cuerpo de su preciado conejito decapitado.

—Tranquilo, iremos con Iruka y nos dirá como arreglarlo— el niño no es realmente muy expresivo, pero la situación es demasiado para él y se lanza a los brazos del peli plata llorando en su hombro— el señor conejo estará bien, lo repararemos lo prometo— arrulla acariciándole el cabello mientras lo levanta para llevarlo adentro.

Al oír el llanto el castaño está de pie automáticamente con una mirada preocupada.

—¿Podemos repararlo verdad? — ruega el ninja copia enseñando la cabeza del conejo, Toneri fija sus ojos brillantes de manera suplicante.

—Por supuesto, iré por los implementos— se apresura por el pasillo, vuelve momentos después con una caja mediana de madera. Toma ambas partes del conejo para evaluar el trabajo a realizar— Puede que me demore un poco, pero lo dejare como nuevo, lo prometo— da una cálida sonrisa a Toneri que suelta sonoros suspiros aun aferrándose al chaleco táctico de Kakashi.

—Te propongo un trato— dice el mayor mirándole a los ojos— iremos por mochi de manzana mientras Iruka termina de sanar al señor conejo.

El niño duda mirando con anhelo el peluche, pero termina por asentir.

—Lleva la lista de la compra, ya nos faltan suministros— ordena Umino concentrado en su tarea— y trae dulces para los demás.

Hatake acomoda a Toneri sobre sus hombros asegurándose primero que el collar de glamour este en su sitio, y tomando la lista del imán de la nevera sale por la puerta.

Ya en el mercado empiezan por las verduras y las carnes de la lista, el pequeño esta entretenido con la vista, no salen demasiado del complejo, todo es nuevo y asombroso para su edad curiosa.

Cuando han completado los víveres se topan con Guy.

—Ha mi eterno rival, hace un buen tiempo pera un reto ¿Qué dices? — la bestia verde hace su típica pose, la sonrisa emite su habitual destello.

—Lo siento Guy— responde Kakashi haciéndole notar la bolsa de compras cargada y el niño sobre sus hombros— será otro día, estamos encargados de los suministros del clan.

—Oh, este chico es nuevo— murmura rascándose la barbilla y acercándose mucho para mirar a Toneri que no parece muy feliz por la inspección y frunce el ceño profundamente aferrándose a la cabeza de Kakashi— vaya la seriedad viene de familia al parecer.

Antes de que el excéntrico ninja pueda sacar más al chico de sus casillas Hatake se despide para ir a la tienda de dulces tradicionales. Una vez allí baja al niño para que pueda elegir lo que quiere. Compran una caja grande de mochi, dangos para Itachi y Anko, y algo de taiyaki para los demás.

Toneri se aferra a la mano de Kakashi hasta que pasan por una tienda de manualidades, en la vitrina exhiben varios muñecos con vestimentas y moños.

—Vamos a entrar— murmura tirando un poco del menor para que puedan inspeccionar el lugar.

Automáticamente el niño se suelta con sorpresa en su mirada, revisando cada centímetro de la tienda. Kakashi lo encuentra mirando fijamente un corbatín azul oscuro con lunas plateadas.

—¿Te gustaría que lo compremos? — pregunta agachándose para mirar al otro a los ojos— seguro el señor conejo se verá muy elegante con él.

Un amago de sonrisa aparece en el joven rostro seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza, así que terminan comprando el corbatín, Toneri se aferra a él cuándo caminan de regreso.

—Estamos en casa— Kakashi supone que el niño lo soltara cuando lleguen a la cocina para organizar los víveres, pero este sigue agarrado de su mano durante toda la tarea. Y sigue así cuando entregan los dulces que compraron e Iruka le tiende el conejito ahora en una sola pieza.

Sin más remedio el ninja copia agarra el muñeco y el corbatín que Toneri le está entregando, pone el adorno en el cuello del animal y lo devuelve a su dueño. La sonrisa esta vez es muy amplia, la primera que ven desde que llegó al complejo, seguidamente y para sorpresa de todos suelta una pequeña carcajada para aferrarse al peliplata en un abrazo.

—Gracias— su voz es suave pero clara, e Iruka esta extasiado.

Este suceso marca un antes, la vida y la alegría comienzan a volver al miembro nuevo, habla más y son cada vez menos los episodios de llanto que tiene. La familia esta enternecida cuando le ven seguir al ninja copia como un cachorrito por todo el complejo, tratando de imitar su comportamiento, su manera de comer e incluso llegando tan lejos como para empezar a entrenar cada vez que ve a Kakashi haciéndolo. Es un poco difícil cuando debe salir de misión, pero termina acostumbrándose a traerle mochi cada que regresa, así que el pequeño suele quedarse sentado en el genkan por horas mirando a la puerta cada vez que el ninja copia se encuentra fuera.

Por otro lado, Tsunade continua en sus tiempos libres estudiando a los Alfas y Omegas de la aldea, entre sus nuevos hallazgos nota que ambos grupos pueden leer los sentimientos a través del aroma, tanto de su grupo como del contrario, pero, curiosamente entre los de su mismo género secundario no pueden detectar el tipo de olor de cada uno. Los omegas, a pesar de considerarse más débiles parecen poder entrar en estados ferales en situaciones extremas, no lo ha visto por sí misma, pero por eso la investigación continua.

De vuelta en el complejo, Kakashi ha decidido adoptar una pequeña jauría de ninken para que lo apoyen en el campo de batalla, luego de varias discusiones la familia entera más los hermanos Uchiha se encuentran en el centro de adopción del clan Inuzuka.

—Bien yo elegiré uno, y cada uno de ustedes podrá elegir uno— dice a los seis pequeños señalando los corrales con cachorros de muchos tipos.

—Yayyy gracias papá— exclama Anko con ganas de molestarle.

—Me refería a ellos— El ninja copia señala a los menores que han comenzado a jalar a Iruka para que los acompañe a ver a los perros.

—Que aguafiestas— responde la kunoichi divertida— bien, mientras están en eso me robare a Yamato e iremos por helados para todos.

Sin darle al otro momento de protestar agarra al castaño de la mano arrastrándolo tras ella.

Para cuando el peliplata le da alcance al grupo ya cada niño está jugando con algún cachorro.

Itachi y Deidara están sentados cerca, el primero tiene en su regazo un ejemplar despeinado gris con blanco, Dei le hace mimos a un perrillo miel que luce tranquilo.

Más allá, Kimimaro tiene un cachorro café claro de aspecto salvaje, junto a el Naruto le hace caricias a un perrito que tiene sus mismas marcas faciales de bigotes y sentado a su lado, Sasuke mira un chucho adormilado con expresión analítica.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?— el shinobi se agacha para estar a la altura de Toneri que sostiene con dificultad lo que parece ser un cachorro de Bulldog negro, tan grande que apenas puede atraparlo en sus bracitos.

—Elegí el más grande y fuerte, te protegerá y podrás volver a casa— su expresión es determinada, Kakashi sonríe con melancolía pensando en las grandes pérdidas que toda su familia ha tenido que sufrir siendo tan jóvenes.

Deja al pequeño jugando con el gran ejemplar, y da un par de vueltas por los corrales, entre los disponibles hay un perro faldero, no se ve de contextura fuerte, pero parece estar leyendo un pergamino.

—Es una buena elección para un líder de manada— Tsume Inuzuka aparece a su lado tomando al perrillo y entregándoselo— anda preséntate.

—Soy Pakkun— dice el cachorro con voz despreocupada— no esperes que luche, pero puedo ser buen rastreador— el orgullo tácito en su voz lo convence, entrega el cachorro a la matriarca del clan para su preparación y da instrucciones de recoger también a los que ha elegido su familia.

Los pequeños están sentados en la sala de espera tomando los helados que Anko y Yamato les trajeron, cuando el ninja copia nota que Iruka se ha rezagado.

De vuelta en los corrales encuentra el castaño con un pequeño perro marrón rojizo, esta tan entretenido que no ha notado que el clan ha salido.

—Ha perdón— musita avergonzado levantándose de un salto cuando nota a Kakashi junto a él.

—Tómalo, lo llevaremos— espeta señalando al perro.

—No, dijiste siete— el sonrojo cálido pinta sus bronceadas mejillas.

—Tómalo, o yo lo haré— advierte haciendo que Umino obedezca llevando el ejemplar con una sonrisa.

La recepcionista le entrega un guacal con los ocho cachorros adentro, algunas bolsas de comida, implementos e instrucciones para su entrenamiento y cuidado.

El complejo Hatake se vuelve a un más alegre, con gusto los pequeños ayudan a entrenar y alimentar a los ninken y estos se acoplan a la familia con facilidad, tomando cariño especial por cada miembro que los eligió, y por orden de Kakashi protegiéndoles de todo.

Tiempo después el equipo Shikaku regresa a la aldea de una misión corta de mensajería, solo estuvieron fuera tres días, pero se siente mucho más ya que es la primera vez que van tan lejos juntos, el sensei decide ir por sí mismo a entregar la misión dejando a sus alumnos pasando la entrada.

—Miren que tenemos aquí— exclama un Uchiha aparentemente unos años mayor, está entregando pergaminos, se adelanta para revolver cariñosamente el cabello de Itachi, este manotea avergonzado.

—Basta Shisui— da un paso para alejarse, entonces el otro repara en los dos niños parados tras el pelinegro.

—Oh, así que este es tu equipo— su sonrisa maliciosa se ensancha al ver al pequeño de cabellos de plata— y este debe ser el famoso Kushimi— toma la pequeña mano depositando un beso— es todo un placer.

De nuevo la veta carmesí destella por unos segundos en la mirada de Itachi y se mete de mala manera entre ambos poniendo a su amigo tras él.

—Kushimi, Hana este es Shisui— gruñe aun mirándole fijamente a lo que el otro parece infinitamente divertido— es algo así como mi hermano mayor.

—Como es la palabra clave aquí, ya casi no sales del complejo Hatake así que parece que no te he visto en años, aunque ahora entiendo muchas cosas— La risita cómplice de Hana acompaña sus palabras.

Sonrojado y molesto Itachi toma la mano de Deidara y empieza a andar hacia el complejo Hatake, ignorando las burlas de ambos tras él.

—Es muy celoso con todo lo que respecta a Kushimi— explica la Inuzuka— Itachi es serio y talentoso, pero pierde los estribos siempre en esas situaciones.

—Debe ser divertido molestarlo— La sonrisa de Shisui delata que está encantado de encontrar una compañera de travesuras.

—No te imaginas— espeta ella con malicia, mientras el duo ya va lejos completamente ajenos a lo que traman sus amigos.

Así dos años pasan en relativa paz, más allá de heridas sutiles y peleas sin importancia la familia vive tranquila. Iruka y Kakashi han establecido un horario para visitar juntos el monumento de los ninjas caídos periódicamente, Tsunade y Shizune se han mudado del todo a una residencia frente al hospital, aunque pasan a saludar de manera regular, Kimimaro y Toneri ingresaron a la academia, aunque ambos tienen habilidades enormes, se lo están tomando con calma, sin prisa alguna de graduarse pronto.

Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron drásticamente, el primero fue rápido para hablar y el segundo para caminar, ahora Uchiha es reflexivo pero veloz y Uzumaki es extremadamente ruidoso. Ambos siguen siendo muy unidos, aunque a ratos sus peleas infantiles se transforman en verdaderas rivalidades. Están a pocos meses de entrar a la academia y parecen emocionados por ello.

Itachi y Deidara pasan mucho de su tiempo fuera de misión con Hana y Shisui, estos han tomado como habito molestar al pelinegro sacándolo de sus casillas cada que tienen opción, de vez en cuando Izumi se les une, pero siendo la única aun no graduada de la academia su horario no le permite seguirlos tanto como quisiera. Ella y Dei han aprendido de a pocos a tolerarse mutuamente.

Yamato, Anko e Iruka han estado planteando estrategias para subir a Jounin o Tokubetsu Jounin, la economía familiar es estable pero el dinero extra les caería muy bien.

Un par de meses más adelante en una aldea cercana dentro del país del fuego, una convención medica está llevándose a cabo, Tsunade la lidera, y encabeza todas las charlas de géneros secundarios ya que es la experta en el tema.

La matriarca Inuzuka está allí con sus dos retoños, algunos habitantes de Konoha han asistido por casualidad ya que esta aldea es famosa por sus herreros, hay muchos padres con hijos próximos a entrar a la academia ninja que están comprando implementos, entre estos la familia Haruno.

Hay un hombre pálido de largo cabello negro en una tiendilla a las afueras, en su aparador hay kunais brillantes que parecen obras de arte, algunos de ellos tallados con dibujos hermosos o kanjis. La pequeña Sakura con curiosidad innata se separa de sus padres que están cotizando calzado ninja para acercarse cautivada por uno con flores de cerezo, junto a ella hay un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y marcas rojas en las mejillas, entre su chaqueta tiene un cachorrito blanco, también parece embelesado por las lustrosas armas.

—¿Bellos verdad? — pregunta el hombre de la tienda con una sonrisa, sus ojos amarillos se ven intimidantes— si entran a la tienda tengo muchos más, ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Soy Sakura— suelta tímidamente, su largo flequillo tapa parcialmente la verde mirada.

—Yo Kiba y seré el mejor ninja de Konoha—orgullo destila de su voz.

—Oh de Konoha— ambos pequeños pasan por alto el dejo de oscuridad en el tono— para los ninjas de la mejor aldea de todas tenemos descuentos, y dulces de cortesía, pasen, pasen y elijan lo que quieran, les daré un precio muy especial.

Los niños se miran entre ellos y sonríen, echando a correr dentro de la tienda, pero no han dado un paso más allá del portal cuando se ven atados en el suelo, una mordaza en sus bocas, hay cuatro menores en el rincón, en el mismo estado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Creo que seis es suficiente para el próximo experimento, espero estos si sean resistentes— murmura la voz del hombre mientras se ven arrastrados y dejados de mala manera contra el grupo del rincón.

Sakura está sollozando, ha escuchado historias así, niños que nunca se vuelven a ver y solo son parte de una estadística, pero Kiba junto a ella no parece asustado ni una pizca, ha dejado escapar al cachorro de su chaqueta, el perro es tan pequeño que el hombre que está cerrando la tienda no lo nota, huye a todo lo que dan sus cortas patas.

Una vez cerrado el establecimiento en la oscuridad se escucha el siseo de varias víboras, se arrastran cerca de ellos, Sakura esta aterrada, pero ha dejado de llorar, Kiba le ha dado algo de valor por lo que decide que el llanto no va ayudar en nada, ambos niños tratan de incorporarse apoyándose mutuamente hasta estar de pie, el pequeño da un paso adelante manteniendo los cinco restantes tras él, tiene una mirada feroz, aunque ella está segura que puede ver sus rodillas tambalearse un poco.

—¿Ahora quieres pelear niñito? — una risa macabra se escapa del hombre pálido— los ninjas de Konoha son un incordio, incluso los que apenas aspiran a serlo— la mirada en sus ojos se ve brumosa y enloquecida— la voluntad del fuego los llevara a su tumba como a muchos antes que ustedes, pero pareces resistente así que serás bueno para la primera dosis del suero.

Se acerca y lo levanta sin dificultad aunque el castaño patalea y patea con todas sus fuerzas, los sollozos aterrados de los demás aumentan, y entonces la puerta vuela con un sonoro estallido.

Ahí están Tsunade y Tsume, Hana con Shizune algunos pasos más atrás.

—Así que sigues secuestrando niños inocentes serpiente traidora— gruñe la rubia tronándose los nudillos.

—Deja a mi hijo ahora— la matriarca Inuzuka gruñe y sus ninken alrededor parecen listos a atacar.

—No esperaba visitas— comenta Orochimaru sin importancia, toma a Sakura bajo su otro brazo y trata de desaparecer con ambos niños en una cortina de humo, solo para ser alcanzado por el poderoso puño de Tsunade que se conecta fuertemente contra su mandíbula, el golpe rompe el techo y saca a los tres volando. Tsume agarra a Kiba en el aire mientras los ninken Hana y Shizune se encargan de las serpientes, la rubia agarra a Sakura por una pierna desatándola con habilidad, haciendo que la niña se cuelgue de su espalda.

—Hasta aquí llegas, te llevare de vuelta para que pagues— la pelirosa se ve de pronto flotando en el aire, hay una babosa azul de gran tamaño bajo los pies de Tsunade, la sannin está furiosa, sin dar pie a retroceder ni un centímetro.

—Tal vez debo contemplar el dejar de buscar sujetos de experimentos en el país del fuego— aunque su mandíbula se ve rota no muestra signos de dolor mientras se la acomoda, seguidamente una rauda serpiente gigante se lo traga y desaparece en una gran nube de humo.

Senju no está feliz con el resultado, pero sabe que debe atender primero a los afectados, así que baja de Katsuyu, dejando ir a la pequeña niña que la mira con grandes ojos estrellados.

—Siempre supe que Tsunade sama era la mejor medicnin, pero no sabía que podía tener tanta fuerza— el asombro en su joven voz la hace sonreír, evalúa las heridas y pasa su mano envuelta en chakra para sanar los raspones y cortes ligeros— eso es increíble, quiero ser como Tsunade sama algún día.

—Entonces cuando seas mayor ven a buscarme y entrenaremos juntas, pero te advierto, no seré gentil— la verde mirada se torna decidida, la sannin saca una cinta roja y le ata el cabello para quitarlo del camino— es importante para los médicos poder ver lo que hacen, igual para los ninjas es fundamental el campo de visión, consérvala, así como tu voluntad del fuego.

Los padres de Sakura han llegado atraídos por el estruendo, y ambos corren a encontrarse con su hija, regañándola por separarse.

Aunque la experiencia fue aterradora, la pequeña está feliz, conoció un posible nuevo amigo en el chico Inuzuka que ahora huye de su madre que está gritándole a todo pulmón, y a la kunoichi mas asombrosa, definitivamente entrenaría duro para estar a la altura y poder ser una buena aprendiz.

Un largo trimestre después estamos de vuelta en Konoha, hay una reunión en el clan Hyuga al caer la tarde, para presentar a sus nuevos miembros.

—Ella es muy linda padre— comenta el pequeño Neji sobre Hinata, esta se esconde parcialmente tras las piernas de su padre, pero emite una sonrisa cálida.

Los hermanos sonríen ante el gesto y apuran a los demás miembros para entrar al salón, dejando a los dos niños en el jardín para que interactúen, es el día de tomar la decisión sobre el destino de Neji y el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

—Hinata es aún muy joven, con entrenamiento adecuado podría mejorar sus habilidades— dice uno de los ancianos del consejo.

—Pero Neji ya está en la academia— apunta otro— sus habilidades de genio están pulidas incluso sin entrenamiento, además Hanabi es un bebé aun, debe ser mayor para ser considerada una opción viable.

—Pero Hinata es la legitima heredera—responde otro más allá— debe ser puesta en consideración, su fuerza no determina si será o no buena líder.

El más viejo del consejo ha permanecido callado escuchando a los demás debatir en círculos, su astuta mirada entrenada vaga a los dos niños que juegan en el jardín, el niño acaba de darle unas flores a la niña y ambos sonríen de manera cálida. Se está haciendo de noche, algo no parece bien alrededor, activa su Byakugan para otear el paisaje encontrando varias firmas de chakra foráneo, sin inmutarse llama un pájaro mensajero y ata un mensaje en la pata enviándolo a otro lugar de la aldea. Los demás ni notaron sus movimientos por estar absortos en la discusión.

De un momento a otro, gritos agudos se dejan oír, y el consejo completo sale a revisar lo que ocurre para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

La manga del kimono de Hinata se encuentra razgada y ella está sangrando por una herida leve en el brazo, se para orgullosa de espaldas contra Neji que luce furioso, ya hay dos ninjas con bandanas de Kumogakure con sus extremidades dormidas en el suelo. Y el otro luce su brazo derecho colgando.

Cuando está a punto de abalanzarse contra los niños cuatro kunai vuelan a clavarse en el piso, y los shinigamis de plata hacen aparición.

—No sé qué asunto tenga el jefe ninja de Kumo con uno de nuestros clanes más preciados— murmura quedamente sabueso— pero al parecer usted y sus subordinados han perdido el camino hacia la salida así que permítanos escoltarles para que lleguen allí a salvo, ¿Hiashi sama puede por favor devolver a la normalidad el flujo del chakra de aquellos dos?

—Atacaron a mi hija, no pueden dejarlos ir así— gruñe el líder del clan.

—No podemos romper el tratado y arriesgarnos a otra guerra— musita el más viejo desde atrás— es lo correcto dejar que AMBU lo resuelva Hiashi sama.

Aunque refunfuña el líder hace lo pedido, así, los cuatro shinigamis de plata desaparecen en una nube de humo llevándose a los tres atacantes.

El clan entero revisa con su kekei genkai cada rincón kilómetros a la redonda, gratamente complacidos de que los tres foráneos se encuentren fuera de la aldea, si intentasen colarse de nuevo serian ellos quienes romperían el tratado justificando un ataque de parte de Konoha que el líder de los Hyuga estaría más que dispuesto a orquestar.

Neji está sosteniendo el brazo de Hinata con preocupación, esta, aunque sus ojitos se encuentran aguados hace lo posible por no llorar.

—No debió meterse cuando lanzaron ese shuriken— espeta molesto— pero fue muy valiente, muchas gracias.

La niña sonríe mientras uno de los miembros de la rama secundaria le pasa un paño desinfectante por la pequeña herida. Los niños siguen en la conversación mientras el alterado consejo opta por volver al salón.

—Lo que acabamos de presenciar fue una muestra de que ambos podrían ser increíbles candidatos para liderar, se protegieron mutuamente como debe ser, llevan en sus venas la voluntad del fuego y la de nuestra familia— su sabia voz resuena en los rincones del recinto— sugiero que en vez de separar unan, juntos pueden ser más poderosos, estarían uniendo las dos ramas y fortificando la base del clan. Abran los ojos, ellos han entendido eso a su corta edad, y no hay necesidad de Byakugan para verlo.

Los gemelos Hyuga se miran y sonríen complacidos, el trato es sellado esa noche, Neji será el primero de la rama secundaria en no portar el temible sello, y a los inocentes que juegan en el jardín se les notificaran los términos del acuerdo cuando tengan edad para entenderlo.

De vuelta en el complejo Hatake, las cosas están un poco fuera de control, Hana y Shisui se encontraban de visita y tuvieron que dejar al último a cargo de la casa cerrada con sellos cuando el comunicado del Hokage llegó.

Al regresar de escoltar a los desagradables ninjas de Kumo, los cuatro mayores se topan con un nuevo desafío. En una pelea Sasuke sin querer ha arrancado el collar de Naruto revelando su identidad a los dos nuevos, y ahora se debaten sobre qué hacer.

—¿Qué opinas Itachi?— pregunta Kakashi luego de explicar la situación y darle vueltas una y otra vez sin llegar a nada, el aludido muestra la sorpresa en su rostro— sí, ya te he dicho que confiamos en ti además no has revelado el secreto, ha sido un accidente así que quiero saber tu opinión antes de decidir.

—Bien, ambos son fieles y de fiar, yo creo en ellos si juran guardar el secreto, son molestos, pero tienen honor y palabra, no habrá tortura que los haga traicionar a un amigo— los aludidos asienten con vehemencia, ambos han aprendido a disfrutar el pasar sus tardes con la familia Hatake y no quieren arruinarlo por nada del mundo.

—Ok, pero advierto que algo muy malo pasara a quienes revelen el secreto y eso puede incluir serpientes venenosas entrenadas— musita Anko con ganas de molestarlos logrando que el color escape de las facciones infantiles.

—Les he dicho que no asusten a los niños— gruñe Iruka con las manos en las caderas.

—Maaa, Mamá Iruka siempre nos quita la diversión— gime Kakashi saltando para esquivar el kunai lanzado por el otro.

Entonces Shizui y Hana se suman a la energía de la casa, para molestia de Izumi que siempre nota que algo esconden los otros cuatro y no quieren compartir con ella.

Así los tres Uchiha cada vez pasan menos tiempo con sus compañeros de clan y más divirtiéndose o quedándose en el complejo Hatake, Sasuke incluso tiene un espacio en la cama de Naruto, ambos pelean bastante pero aun duermen mejor cuando están juntos, como cuando eran bebés, Iruka está preocupado por su pronto ingreso a la academia y que al salir sean separados en diferentes grupos, será difícil para ellos, pero espera de todo corazón que pase lo mejor.

Naruto y Sasuke entran a la academia poco después, estaban bastante ansiosos por su ingreso siendo los únicos del grupo que no habían pasado por el recinto, el rubio no ha dejado de parlotear sobre convertirse en un alfa súper fuerte para ser Hokage, al pelinegro esto lo tiene sin cuidado, solo dice que tendrá que estar allí para cuidar su dobe trasero así que probablemente será su AMBU en jefe.

Aproximadamente un mes y medio después, Kakashi está durmiendo plácidamente cuando un aroma dulzón empieza a colarse bajo la puerta de su habitación, es tan espeso que lo despierta de su sueño y sacude la cabeza notando que aun con la máscara puesta casi puede saborear el delicioso aroma que lo envuelve.

—Dulce de berenjena— balbucea borracho entrando en un delirio extasiado, despacio se pone de pie, siguiendo el olor, tratando de aspirar todo lo que puede conseguir.

No puede evitarlo, sus instintos han tomado control de su cuerpo, aunque una parte de su mente le está gritando que espabile y huya en dirección contraria no puede evitarlo, el olor es demasiado atrayente y se siente como un adicto, quiere más, necesita más, se tambalea saliendo solo para que una nueva ola lo golpee y pierda los sentidos del todo, el alfa dentro de él ha tomado las riendas de la situación y nada de lo que haga lograra detenerlo.

Dando tumbos borrachos sale al pasillo siguiendo el rastro, nota de manera posesiva que hay más aromas cerca, en su delirio no puede identificar la naturaleza de estos, así que lo único que su cuerpo le grita es que reclame la fuente del aroma como suya antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Encuentra el ultimo rastro del olor perdiéndose bajo la puerta de otra habitación, sin pensar da una sonora patada destruyendo el molesto obstáculo con un ruido sordo, poco le importa si despierta alguien más, está demasiado perdido en este momento, entonces encuentra a Iruka retorciéndose en la cama.

El castaño está en boxers, con el cabello suelto, sonrojado por el calor y gimiendo, no entiende que pasa, pero el aroma de Kakashi lo reconforta un poco así que alarga la mano para acercarlo.

—MIO— un gruñido gutural retumba desde el pecho de Hatake disponiéndose a saltar encima de su deliciosa presa.

Lastimosamente no llega muy lejos, algo o alguien lo empujo en medio de su salto y ahora se encuentra en el piso tratando de reponerse del golpe en la cabeza. Intenta incorporarse de nuevo pero ese alguien, una mujer de cabello purpura está tratando de retenerlo.

—Kakashi reacciona— grita esta cuando se ve superada en fuerza— Kakashi no puedes hacer esto.

La tira hacia un lado, y asecha a su presa de nuevo sin darle tiempo a la metiche de reponerse.

—MIO— gruñe de nuevo, cuando logra llegar a la cama, el castaño lo toma de la mano y lo mira con ojos brillosos y anhelantes.

—Yamato— grita de nuevo la mujer molesta— Yamato ayuda— espeta aferrándose al cuello de Kakashi mientras se plantea en inyectar un veneno no letal para tratar de calmarlo.

El ninja copia está iracundo por las interrupciones así que deja al hermoso omega gimiendo por la perdida y se sacude a la chica haciéndola caer al suelo, salta para esquivar dos kunais y una serpiente blanca, su alfa le grita que vuelva, que marque al omega que lo haga suyo antes que nadie, aun así su memoria muscular es suficientemente buena para ayudarle en esta escaramuza.

Las luces del pasillo están encendidas y hay más olores asomándose por la puerta. De repente raudos listones de madera se envuelven en sus muñecas enviándolo de bruces contra el piso, cuando está tratando de soltarse, dos más han atado sus tobillos.

—Ya era hora—Anko luce agotada por la pelea.

De repente el aroma se aproxima, el hermoso omega está gateando para acercarse a él entre ronroneos, se acurruca contra su costado enloqueciéndole con el aroma, esto le da fuerzas y reanuda su lucha contra la estúpida madera que no lo deja ir.

Vuelven a ser separados, esta vez los listones lo envuelven también por la cintura elevándolo en el aire hasta dar con el techo, su hermoso omega solloza por la perdida, tratando de estirarse para alcanzarlo. Lo siguiente hace que su enojo aumente, la mujer de cabello purpura, envuelve su niño en una sábana y se lo lleva de la habitación.

—Voy a matarlos— gruñe ya fuera de sus cabales— es MIO— grita una y otra vez, pasando electricidad por los listones a ver si se aflojan— los matare— grita de nuevo— los matare y luego el hermoso omega va a ser solo mío— su alfa gime de dolor, el aroma se está alejando, y necesita estar ahí, necesita estar cerca, necesita hacerlo suyo.

Una presencia con un olor a sake entra a la habitación en un vendaval, seguida de otra presencia débil que huele suavemente a bakudan.

—No vas a matar a nadie mocoso cálmate ya— la rubia le da un fuerte coscorrón que lo nockea en seguida— estos niños, tuve que parar mi noche de apuestas por esto— suspira apretándose el puente de la nariz— Yamato, ve a prepararle una mochila de misión, luego busca a Guy, los quiero a los tres fuera de la aldea por lo menos una semana hasta que el calor de presentación de Iruka se calme.

Los chicos parpadean, incluso los más pequeños están allí mirando el desorden con algo de miedo.

—Es una orden, así que háganlo ahora— espeta y esto parece traerlos a la realidad— yo cuidare de que el mocoso siga dormido mientras alistan todo.

Aproximadamente una hora después y luego de tener que nockear dos veces más a Kakashi, Tsunade lo lanza a la espalda de Guy como un saco de patatas. La sannin lo baño con la ropa puesta y luego lo secó con un jutsu, para evitar residuos del olor de Iruka en su máscara. También puso una medicina inyectada en su brazo para ayudarlo a volver a sus cabales.

El trio se aleja de la aldea con destino a una casa segura indicada por la mujer, tienen suficiente alimento para no tener que regresar pronto, y la bestia verde parlotea sobre todos los retos que va a imponer en su rival durante esta semana, se lo tomara como un entrenamiento especial.

De vuelta en casa Anko ha bañado a Iruka en agua tibia para ayudarle a bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, esto lo hace sentir un poco mejor, las frías sabanas de la cama alivian un poco también, estará recluido en la habitación del fondo de la casa secundaria durante toda la semana, con la kunoichi trayéndole agua, alimento y ayudándole a tomar baños fríos para superar esta dura etapa. De algo está segura Mitarashi, está muy agradecida de ser beta, tener uno de los géneros restantes se ve doloroso e irritante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vueltooo, otra vez lamento muchísimo la demora, mi trabajo realmente esta muy estricto por la cuarentena y no he tenido vida ni para dormir.  
En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esta hecho un poco de retazos por bases que quería sentar, para dar paso a algunas cosas mas adelante y que tengan sentido.  
No quiero inútiles aquí así que tratare que incluso las chicas que no lo fueron en la serie sean fuertes y tengan convicción.  
Ya saben los kudos y los comentarios son muy apreciados, aun no se muy bien cuando pueda volver pero dejé escritos los primeros párrafos del siguiente capitulo así que espero que sea pronto.  
Gracias a Kana mi beta que me soporta y me anima es la mejor.  
Mil gracias por leerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
Aquí pongo esto por si acaso XD ya que me lo recordaron en uno de los comentarios y el seguimiento está complejo en este momento las edades están así: sasunaru (y toda su generación) 3-4 toneri, kimimaro (neji) 4-5, Deidara 5-6, Itachi, Hana e Izumi 7-8, Shisui 10-11, Iruka 12-13 (específicamente acaba de cumplir los 13 en este capítulo, la presentación de Segunda naturaleza se da a esa edad en este fic) Anko y Yamato 15-16 Kakashi 16-17(al final todos tienen el segundo número)


	7. Capítulo 5: ¿Qué pasaría si Iruka fuera un Omega?

Otsutsuki Toneri hijo biológico de padres beta, nació y vivió en la luna hasta los dos años con su familia, hasta que gracias a una sangrienta guerra de la cual fue el único sobreviviente, terminó en el clan Hatake. A la larga fue una buena decisión, aunque no tienen mayores de edad aun ni grandes riquezas, pueden mantener su economía además de apoyarse mutuamente.

El favorito de Toneri resulta ser Kakashi, tal vez porque le recuerda un poco a su padre, el ninja copia se ve torturado en ocasiones, pero aparte de ser un shinobi increíble, es compasivo y tiene paciencia para enseñar y entrenar a los pequeños, definitivamente aspira a ser, aunque sea un poco como él en un futuro.

En este momento en el complejo Hatake se siente una extraña tensión, Iruka acaba de salir de su semana de presentación y no parece feliz por el resultado, es un Omega, aunque nadie está realmente sorprendido por eso ya que desde muy joven todos lo sentían como una presencia materna.

La tensión sube cuando Kakashi hace aparición tras Yamato, luciendo cansado y con los hombros caídos.

—Tengo que hablar con todos, pero primero con Iruka— musita suavemente sin levantar la mirada del suelo, el mencionado se pone de pie con un sonrojo en sus facciones, ambos caminan hasta la casa secundaria y cierran la puerta tras ellos.

Hatake suspira sentándose en el tatami, aún sigue con la mirada baja.

—No sé por dónde empezar, realmente estoy avergonzado por mi comportamiento— gruñe jugando con sus pulgares.

El castaño se frota las sienes con cansancio y se sienta junto a su compañero tomándole una de las manos.

—Kakashi no fue tu culpa, es algo biológico, realmente creo que fue más mi culpa que tuya, no tomé precauciones pensando o más bien queriendo presentarme como beta, en el fondo sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero simplemente no quise aceptarlo, aun me cuesta, no quiero ser un omega débil— su mirada acongojada se pierde en el pasillo.

—No creo que los omegas sean débiles— resopla el ninja copia divertido— e incluso si lo fueran tu no lo serias, francamente das miedo cuando estás enojado, dirigiste un equipo AMBU en tu primer día cuando su capitán hizo una estupidez y quedo fuera de combate y no creo en esas cosas que dicen sobre que es diferente antes de la presentación, sigues siendo el mismo, ahora solo estamos un poco más conscientes de nuestras naturalezas biológicas— Iruka le sonríe brillantemente, tanto que Kakashi se siente cegado por un momento, el ánimo mejora y ambos salen juntos a reunirse con su familia que les espera en la sala de la casa principal.

Anko los tiene a todos reunidos, la mayoría están riéndose de las desventuras que está contando Yamato sobre el pobre Hatake tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Guy con sus retos durante una larga semana, pero cuando ambos entran en la habitación el silencio se hace presente.

—Verán— empieza Kakashi luego de sentarse en el tatami junto a Umino— lamento mucho lo que presenciaron hace una semana, pero no puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió, es una cuestión biológica por la que todos pasaran de diferentes maneras cuando cumplan trece o después de esto como fue mi caso, aprecio mucho que Yamato y Anko estuvieran ahí para evitar un problema mayor, de la misma manera estaremos para ustedes cuando llegue el momento, es algo con lo que todos tendremos que vivir y que en casos especiales será difícil o imposible de controlar— el peliplata mira a Iruka en busca de ayuda para continuar.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que Kakashi afirma, también pido disculpas porque pude haber tomado medidas sobre algo que ya muchos intuíamos. Respecto a eso, les digo que no importa en cual segunda naturaleza se presenten, siempre estaremos acá para apoyarlos y deben estar orgullosos de lo que son, soy un Omega, Kakashi es un Alfa, Anko y Yamato son betas, todas están bien, todas pueden ser fuertes y shinobis que porten la voluntad del fuego— sonríe el castaño, la familia deja de contener el aliento y entonces Naruto salta sobre Iruka abrazándole.

—No importa, pero de todas maneras seré el Alfa más fuerte de todos para proteger la aldea y a mi familia ttebayo— todos ríen ante el infantil comentario y la tensión cae del todo, volviendo a la normalidad en el complejo.

La paz no dura demasiado, Yamato vuelve un día con los víveres de la semana y una flor de acónito en la mano, su expresión facial es confusa. Los pequeños están entrenando en el dojo mientras los cuatro mayores organizan los víveres.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — Anko no puede detenerse de preguntar

—Creo que tengo una cita— murmura suavemente, la kunoichi frunce el ceño ante la respuesta— la hija del dueño del puesto de dangos me invitó a comer al Ichiraku esta noche, y no quiso aceptar un no por respuesta.

Dicho esto, deja la cocina caminando suavemente por el pasillo, Kakashi e Iruka se miran con preocupación ya que la pelimorada no se ha movido un ápice, observando el lugar por el que Tenzo se perdió con una mirada herida.

Antes de que puedan preguntarle algo Anko desaparece en un remolino de hojas.

—Saldré un rato— dice Iruka minutos después ataviado con ropa de civil, había tomado una decisión la noche anterior consultándola con la almohada luego de todos los acontecimientos de la presentación, aprovechando la caravana de comercio que parte de Konoha ese día, y si encuentra a Mitarashi por el camino serán dos pájaros de un tiro— te encargo a los pequeños, no me esperen para comer— sonríe antes de correr por la puerta dejando a un Hatake confundido pelando patatas para el curry del almuerzo.

Toma el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde los nuevos graduados genin están practicando con sus sensei, espera paciente hasta que sus dos objetivos se separen un poco en el bosque cercano para quitarse el collar, y aterrizar limpiamente junto a ellos.

—¿Iruka?— Tsubaki está entre asombrada y aterrada, su cara completamente pálida.

—Hola— contesta tímidamente, Mizuki da un par de pasos adelante y le pica el hombro con un dedo.

—Es real— musita con una expresión que Umino no puede identificar.

—Estas vivo— La beta pelinegra le salta encima encerrándolo en un abrazo—pero ¿Cómo? No volvimos a saber nada de ti luego del ataque del kyuubi, todos pensaron que estabas muerto.

—Ja si, sobre eso— se rasca la mejilla, el Alfa peliblanco frente a él está husmeando el aire a su al rededor— mis padres murieron en el ataque, no quise seguir el camino ninja por esto y fui adoptado por una familia de comerciantes a las afueras del país del fuego, tengo que volver pronto con ellos, solo quería aprovechar para saludarlos y decirles que estoy bien ya que estaba aquí.

—Así que renunciaste— su amigo no se ve feliz, su expresión es indescifrable mientras levanta una ceja— y eres un omega.

Umino frunce el ceño ante las palabras, ha llegado a un difícil acuerdo consigo mismo sobre su segunda naturaleza y aunque sean sus amigos de la infancia le molesta la expresión de compasión con la que ambos le miran.

—Sí, me presente hace poco— escupe sintiendo que tal vez no fue la mejor elección, volverá a ser Ihari y a su vida en familia con los Hatake, siendo AMBU es poco probable que se tope a sus antiguos amigos de nuevo, además su objetivo era decirles que está bien y ya ha cumplido con el así sea una mentira piadosa— tengo que irme, la caravana de comercio se va pronto.

Ambos chicos se miran antes de abrazarle, e Iruka se aleja corriendo a paso lento para no levantar sospecha, sabe que no pueden rastrearlo ya que deben quedarse en el área con su sensei designado, cuando está lo suficientemente lejos de la vista o la detección de chakra de los genin desaparece en un remolino usando el jutsu volador del dios del fuego. Reaparece más allá sobre los tejados ya con el collar en su sitio, en su camino a casa pasa sobre el ichiraku, una llamativa mota de cabello plateado sobresale en uno de los techos frente al restaurante.

—¿Qué haces? — susurra en el oído de la kunoichi haciéndola saltar de la impresión— joo cuidado Anko nadie diría que eres un AMBU si dejas que te sorprendan así.

—Ruki no hagas eso— la chica suspira enojada mientras dirige la mirada al restaurante, dos figuras están saliendo una de ellas muy conocida, Anko jala a Iruka del cuello de la camisa obligándole a agacharse junto a ella.

—¿Por qué estamos espiando la cita de Yamato?— vuelve a intentar divertido, logrando que la chica le cubra la boca con la mano.

La pareja sigue de pie frente al establecimiento, ella esta sonrojada y jugueteando con sus dedos, parece que está diciendo algo que no alcanzan a escuchar. Después de algunos minutos él sonríe de manera melancólica rascándose la nuca, también parece algo sonrojado, niega bajando la mirada, y ella empieza a llorar. Un poco después ella huye en dirección contraria, Yamato mira la silueta unos minutos y luego suspira, dando la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia el complejo.

Anko suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo y deja ir a Iruka.

—Rechazada— sonríe— yo sabía que ella no era la indicada.

—¿Ha sí?¿y entonces quién es? — el castaño cruza los brazos sobre el pecho— ¿Tienes algo que compartir?

La cara de Mitarashi toma un rápido color granate empezando a balbucear incoherencias.

—Te gusta— no es una pregunta, Umino tienen una intuición bastante aguda y Anko es demasiado fácil de leer, esta sigue en su diatriba de palabras inconexas— lo que no me queda claro es ¿Por qué tienes que esperar a que otra persona le pida una cita para hacer todo esto? ¿no sería mejor invitarlo tú?

—No es tan fácil— susurra quedito— no soy buena con esas cosas, además no quiero ponerlo en una situación incómoda, si me rechaza la energía en casa podría volverse molesta.

—¿Y si no te rechaza? — El omega se ha puesto de pie jalando a la beta para que empiecen a correr hacia el complejo.

—No puedo arriesgarme ahora, tal vez más adelante, cuando los chicos sean mayores— Iruka se detiene y la abraza, sabe lo complicado que es siempre pensar en los menores.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo, cuando decidas que llego el momento estaré allí para ti— la chica sonríe con melancolía para luego palmear sus mejillas poniendo una mirada resuelta, acto seguido jala al castaño para que ambos puedan regresar a casa.

Algunas semanas más tarde el equipo Shikaku se encuentra regresando de su misión diaria, de nuevo han tenido que perseguir al gato de la esposa del Damyo y el felino les ha dejado agotados y llenos de rasguños.

—Con que ustedes son los bebés que ascendieron a genin— un chico de cabello castaño alborotado viene con otros más tras él, todos portan bandanas, Itachi calcula que deben tener la edad de Iruka— No estoy impresionado, seguro solo pasaron por la influencia de sus clanes.

Da un paso al frente haciendo que Uchiha se ponga delante de Deidara de manera instintiva.

—Apuesto a que no podrían vencernos en una batalla— reta cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia, Itachi le toma la mano a Dei poniéndose en marcha de nuevo hacia el complejo Hatake, Hana les sigue en silencio sin reparar en sus interlocutores— Seguro tienen miedo, gallinas— escupe intentando llamar su atención.

Uzumaki está a punto de regresar y replicar, pero Hana se adelanta tomándolo de la otra mano, ambos continúan halándolo ignorando el grupo que finalmente no se decide a seguirlos.

El trio ha sido citado junto con su sensei un mes después a la oficina del hokage. Hay otro equipo allí, y los tres genin reconocen inmediatamente al niño que quiso intimidarlos.

—Por sus habilidades en combate y sus misiones concluidas a cabalidad el consejo y yo hemos determinado que el equipo Yuki y el equipo Shikaku escoltaran al Daimyo del país del fuego en su recorrido anual a la aldea. Shikaku será el líder de misión— espeta el anciano Hokage entregándole a cada jounin un pergamino con los detalles— he de decir que es una misión de suma importancia y deben ser cautelosos, partirán mañana al amanecer así que vayan a prepararse.

Ambos equipos se despiden con una reverencia respetuosa antes de dividirse cada uno a empacar, Itachi, Deidara y Hana están tan emocionados que les cuesta dormir la noche anterior.

—Maa Iruka cálmate, a su edad yo ya hacia misiones— susurra Kakashi cuando son los que quedan despiertos lavando los trastes en la cocina, el aroma de Umino esta empañado con preocupación absoluta, lo que acongoja el corazón del ninja copia.

—No todos son Kakashi el genio— gruñe en respuesta— lo siento— suelta en seguida bajando la mirada— aún son pequeños y sé que son fuertes, me cuesta un poco no asustarme, se lo que van a encontrar allá, y bien puede ser tranquilo, pero sabemos que también puede no ser bonito.

—Estarán bien— el peliplata lo atrae en un abrazo un poco incómodo al principio, pero su aroma a suave miso negro relaja los sentidos de su compañero.

—Eso espero— devuelve el abrazo suspirando profundamente.

Aún no ha amanecido cuando los dos equipos se encuentran listos en la puerta de la aldea.

Yuki Minazuki el sensei del otro equipo se adelanta y hace una reverencia respetuosa a Shikaku— estos son Tenma Izumo— señala al chico que trato de intimidarles y no se ve muy contento— Shinko Inari— una niña de porte alegre y largas trenzas retorcidas— y Raido Namiashi— el chico castaño se muestra impasible— veo que tu equipo es bastante joven.

—No por eso menos competente, Hana Inuzuka estudiante de medic nin, Itachi Uchiha genio e hijo mayor del líder del clan, y Kushimi Hatake genio como todos en su clan— presenta el orgulloso Nara con las manos en los bolsillos.

Raido silba en admiración y Shinko emite un ligero chillido, ante esto Tenma desvía la mirada con aire ofendido.

Después de las presentaciones y el intercambio de ideas regular, ambos equipos parten hacia el edificio del Daimyo saltando a través de los árboles.

A buena velocidad llegan al recinto al atardecer, la servidumbre los recibe dándole a cada equipo una habitación amplia para pasar la noche, oportunidad de bañarse y buena comida. Incluso en el baño comunal Tenma los ignora olímpicamente así que en cuanto se va Itachi y Deidara regresan por el pasillo a su respectiva habitación.

—No entiendo porque te molestan tanto— la voz femenina de Shinko se deja oír y ambos chicos se detienen en seco— pienso que son adorables y competentes.

—Solo son presumidos porque son de grandes clanes, sé que en batalla no durarían ni un minuto, les demostrare que soy el mejor— gruñe en respuesta su compañero.

—No nos metas en problemas Tenma— Raido suena somnoliento— recuerda que Yuki sensei dice que la calma es lo primero para ganar un combate.

Ninguno de los dos niños en el pasillo dice nada de la conversación, se meten en sus futones de manera silenciosa, ambos esperan que sea un viaje tranquilo hasta la aldea.

De nuevo deben partir al amanecer, irán en formación alrededor del palanquín del Daimyo que es apoyado por dos sirvientes en la parte trasera y dos al lado del buey en la parte delantera, además de algunos guerreros de alto rango cerca.

Todo parece ir en orden cuando, a medio camino, los sirvientes se desmayan, el buey cae de lado y Shikaku es lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar al Daimyo cuando se sale del palanquín. Los guerreros están en el suelo al momento siguiente, tomándose la cabeza y aullando, Shinko y Yuki caen después luciendo mareados. Frente a ellos hay un hombre con una máscara de remolino y un agujero sobre el ojo derecho, sus ropas son oscuras y una espesa mata de cabello negro cae por su espalda.

—Genjutsu— ordena Nara y su equipo más Raido automáticamente hacen el sello de dispersar, aunque Itachi está confundido ya que no se sintió ni un poco afectado.

—Es solo uno— espeta Tenma empuñando un kunai— esto será pan comido y voy a demostrarles aquí quien será el mejor ninja.

—Alto— grita Shikaku tratando de detener al joven genin que se ha abalanzado sobre el supuesto hombre, las sombras vuelan raudas a atraparlo antes de que sea fatal.

Sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente veloz, la sangre escapa a borbotones, Hana grita y el mundo de Itachi se derrumba.

—Dei— es lo único que sale de sus labios, el pequeño Uzumaki está en el suelo luego de ser atravesado por una de las ramas del elemento madera del espejismo, que ahora ha desaparecido, con el jutsu volador de su padre logró sacar a Tenma del camino, exponiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso. Una tropa de rápidas hormigas blancas se mueven hasta un árbol cercano.

—Katsu— dicho esto el niño rubio se desmaya, el árbol explota, haciendo evidente la verdadera ubicación del enmascarado.

Las manos de Itachi tiemblan de ira ante el pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado en el camino, sus ojos de ébano se tornan carmesí, las tres aspas del temible sharingan giran sin control y empieza a moverse a increíble velocidad tras el sujeto, Shikaku sigue sus movimientos, y han logrado por poco atraparlo con el jutsu de sombras. Más allá Tenma sigue paralizado por el shock de lo que ocurre, Hana está tratando de detener la sangre que brota del costado del más joven.

Raido ha tendido un par de trampas, pero aún son suficientemente evidentes para que el enemigo no caiga, por el contrario, tiene que esquivar varias veces, en una de ellas la rama paso tan cerca que el profundo rasguño que queda en sus facciones seguro se transformara en una cicatriz visible en un futuro.

Itachi está enloquecido, matará al sujeto, su ángel no se levanta del suelo, y no da señales de vida.

—Parece que los subestime, tal vez nos veamos en algunos años— musita el enmascarado antes de desaparecer, y ni con el kekkei genkai de su familia el niño Uchiha puede encontrarlo.

—Alto, ahora Kushimi es nuestra prioridad— espeta Shikaku tomándole del hombro antes de que empiece a correr sin rumbo buscando al enemigo, Itachi respira y repara en Hana que tiene las manos llenas de sangre.

—Está vivo— gime la niña como tratando de aguantar el llanto— aun lo está, es muy fuerte, pero tenemos que correr, necesita atención ya mismo, mi curación no bastara.

—Vayan, iremos tras de ustedes lo más rápido posible— ordena el sensei que ya está despertando a toda la comitiva— me encargare de que el Daimyo y los demás lleguen a salvo.

Sin perder un segundo Itachi toma a Dei entre sus brazos echando a correr a todo lo que da, Hana va tras el solo un poco rezagada. Nunca han alcanzado esta velocidad, algunos kilómetros más adelante las piernas empiezan a arderles por el intenso ejercicio, los pulmones se quejan por la falta de aire, pero ninguno se detiene, cada segundo cuenta, no están dispuestos a arriesgar a un amigo por culpa del cansancio.

—Itachi abre la boca— ordena Inuzuka desde atrás lanzando una pildora de súper soldado que el pelinegro atrapa en el aire, habiendo tragado ella una tambien, esto les da el impulso que necesita su cansado cuerpo para seguir, a lo lejos pueden ver las puertas de la aldea y la esperanza palpita en sus corazones.

—Casi estamos allí, quédate conmigo Dei…— suplica preocupado, rogando a los dioses que les permitan llegar a tiempo.

Raudos atraviesan la entrada sin identificarse, logrando que varios Jounins empiecen a perseguirlos, pero siguen sin detenerse, entran al hospital en un vendaval.

—Tsunade sama— grita el pelinegro a todo pulmón, corriendo por los pasillos, la rubia contrariada emerge de una de las habitaciones con ánimo de regañar al imprudente, pero al ver el estado de Deidara y a sus compañeros a punto de llorar, toma al pequeño entre sus brazos con cuidado, entrando a la sala de operaciones siendo seguida de cerca por Shizune.

—Uchiha, Inuzuka—Choza Akimichi les golpea con un pergamino en la cabeza— tienen a media aldea persiguiéndoles, la próxima griten sus nombres al menos cuando pasen por la puerta.

Dicho esto, los jounins dejan la sala, ambos niños se sientan en el pasillo a la espera de los resultados de su amigo. El bombillo rojo de la sala de operaciones se enciende.

Momentos después la familia Hatake mas Shisui y Sasuke hacen aparición.

—¿Qué le paso a mi bebé? — gime Iruka tratando de mantener la cordura por los más pequeños, Itachi y Hana relatan nerviosamente lo ocurrido, Kakashi hace que todos se sienten y respiren hondo.

—¿Nichan va a estar bien ttebayo? — Naruto se encoge sobre sí mismo salvo la manita que está unida a la de Sasuke, el niño pelinegro no ha dicho una palabra, pero no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

—Tsunade sama es la mejor medic nin— es lo único que se atreve a responderle Yamato, Anko esta aferrada a su brazo con la mirada perdida, abrazando a Kimimaro con la extremidad contraria.

—Así estaba yo cuando otosan se fue— señala Toneri desde el regazo de Kakashi mirando las manos de Hana—¿no vamos a perderlo verdad?

Hatake niega con la cabeza revolviéndole vagamente los cabellos, Iruka se recuesta contra el con Naruto y Sasuke sobre sus piernas.

—Apágalo— Shisui se ha adelantado tomando ambos lados del rostro de Itachi— o vas a agotar el chakra.

El pelinegro suspira cerrando los ojos, logrando que el ébano regrese, se acomoda contra el otro Uchiha con la mirada perdida.

Para cuando Shikaku alcanza la aldea en el pasillo también esta Tsume con Kiba, han logrado que Hana se lave las manos, la pequeña está luchando por no quedarse dormida contra su madre.

—El Daimyo y toda su comitiva están a salvo en sus aposentos, en una semana cuando las reuniones concluyan un equipo de AMBU será quien lo escolte de vuelta al edificio— explica Nara sentándose junto a Tsume, los chicos de su equipo asienten sin mirar.

Un par de medic nin, vienen una hora más tarde, atienden las heridas leves y los raspones de los niños y el sensei.

La luz roja se apaga, la puerta se abre y Tsunade emerge, todos los presentes se ponen de pie.

—Ya quiten esas caras largas mocosos— suspira cansada— ese niño es demasiado terco para dejarse morir por algo como esto, gracias a la rápida atención de sus compañeros de equipo pudimos cerrar la herida, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión por la pérdida de sangre, pero se recuperara por completo en un par de semanas.

—¿Podemos verlo? — murmura Itachi apretándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Justo después de los padres y el hermano, es el protocolo— ante la mención de la rubia todos miran a Iruka y Kakashi, un suave sonrojo les cubre las mejillas, el primero toma a Naruto y los tres entran a la sala.

—El Sharingan se activa cuando un Uchiha tiene sentimientos de pérdida del amor o desesperación, se dice que es el ojo que refleja los sentimientos— suelta Shisui en un susurro mientras esperan.

Pasa media hora cuando se le permite al equipo entrar a ver a Deidara. El pequeño esta adormilado, sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada.

—Lo siento— gime Itachi tomándole la mano con sendos charcos de lágrimas en los ojos.

—No fue tu culpa, yo me metí un— su voz suena rasposa, pero sonríe levemente y el pelinegro le da un suave beso en la mejilla, aun sintiéndose culpable.

—Fuiste realmente fuerte y valiente, aunque también muy imprudente— regaña Shikaku en un suspiro, Hana le toma la otra mano al niño agradeciendo a los dioses— sin embargo, si no fuera por eso Tenma estaría muerto en este momento, mantuvieron la calma, rápidos y precisos en sus acciones, estoy muy orgulloso de los tres, han avanzado mucho desde que llegaron a mi equipo, esta misión me dio la certeza de que están listos para el examen chunin.

Los niños están asombrados, se sabe que Nara sensei es uno de los más exigentes, y sin embargo ha tomado una decisión difícil.

—Ahora dejen descansar a Kushimi— ninguno quiere dejar la habitación, pero luego de muchas despedidas lo hacen, Iruka pasara la noche cuidando al pequeño Uzumaki, el resto de la familia más los hermanos Uchiha volverán al complejo para regresar en la mañana.

Dos semanas después y luego de muchas veces que Tsunade tuvo que obligar a Itachi, Hana y Shisui a volver a casa diariamente, Deidara fue dado de alta, el único vestigio del ataque era una cicatriz suave en su costado de la que está muy orgulloso y presume a todo el mundo.

El equipo Shikaku se encuentra de vuelta en la oficina del hokage, también está presente el equipo Yuki, todos ilesos salvo Raido que ahora porta un vendaje rojo atravesando su rostro.

—El consejo de Konoha felicita a ambos equipos por la velocidad de reacción y la entereza para completar esta misión— sandaime apoya las manos sobre el escritorio— me alegra verlos a todos recuperados.

—Si me disculpa Lord Sarutobi— Yuki levanta la mano pidiendo la palaba a lo que el anciano asiente— creo que tenemos algo que decir.

Tenma camina hacia Deidara y hace una profunda reverencia— Lamento mucho mis acciones y lo que ellas causaron, luego de esta misión me he dado cuenta que la vida shinobi no es para mí— Uzumaki mira confundido a Shikaku que solo se encoje de hombros.

—Tampoco para mi— Shinko da un paso al frente— agradezco la oportunidad que se me dio, pero estar en campo es aterrador, sin embargo, Tenma y yo discutimos sobre esto.

—Si— El chico levanta la mirada— Queremos empezar a apoyar a los shinobis de la hoja con tecnología y armamento novedoso, incluso con trajes que tengan ventajas en batalla, si el Hokage nos lo permite nos gustaría estudiar los pergaminos disponibles y con las personas correctas.

—Yo si me presentare al examen Chunnin— Raido pone los brazos tras la cabeza de manera despreocupada— ya encontré un equipo al que le falta un integrante.

—Yo volveré a enseñar en la academia si me lo permiten y a misiones más sencillas— sonríe Yuki.

Sarutobi asiente— si están seguros de esto, se respetará su decisión—

Al terminar la reunión ambos Jounin se despiden y Raido alega que debe entrenar con su nuevo equipo.

—Lamento los intentos de molestarlos, pagare el favor que me hiciste— dice Tenma alargando la mano.

Deidara sonríe quedamente tomándola— espero que nos llevemos bien un—

A pesar de la afirmación de sus sensei, Iruka logra convencerles de esperar un par de años para presentar el examen, mientras tanto las misiones y el entrenamiento del equipo Shikaku se intensifican.

Durante este tiempo Anko, Yamato e Iruka han presentado sus solicitudes para subir a rango Jounin, siendo afirmativas en los tres casos, Anko como especialista en venenos, Yamato por sus combinaciones elementales e Iruka como maestro de sellado con su modesto kekkei genkai.

En la academia, Naruto, como Nori, y Sasuke siguen siendo inseparables, aunque el primero a ratos está un poco celoso de lo popular que es el niño Uchiha.

A este le importa poco o nada la bandada de niñas que le persigue sin cesar, de hecho, encuentra el exceso de atención molesto, suele agarrar a Naruto de la mano y esconderse junto a él para evitarlas, en los descansos se reúnen con Toneri y Kimimaro que son de una clase superior.

El comportamiento de Fugaku Uchiha no ha cambiado, incluso con los años que pasan sigue entregándose a la bebida seguido, sigue con su actitud fría y despiadada para con sus hijos, y estos encuentran constantemente consuelo en el complejo, tanto que ya tienen allí la mayoría de sus pertenencias. Recientemente, el líder ha empezado a convocar reuniones del clan cada vez más secretas y sospechosas.

Pasado el primer año Shisui se ha convertido en Chunin, y el equipo Shikaku no puede esperar para darle alcance.

Un año más y por fin cumplen con el plazo que le han prometido a Iruka, quien en medio de recomendaciones nerviosas les deja ir, acompañado del resto de la familia quienes vitorean ánimos.

El examen es pan comido para los tres, y la prueba de los pergaminos en el bosque de la misma manera, su coordinación como equipo está muy pulida, son una maquina bien aceitada trabajando juntos.

Con facilidad pasan a las finales del torneo, allí empiezan los problemas, Hana se queda en el camino habiendo perdido la pelea contra Raido.

Itachi y Deidara llegan al último combate y deben enfrentarse.

—Esto no es personal Ángel— espeta sonriendo de manera socarrona Itachi y poniéndose en posición

—Acabas de darme un motivo para patearte el trasero Uchiha un— gruñe contrariado el niño Uzumaki.

La amenaza no surte efecto, Dei es vencido por el poderoso genjutsu del pelinegro que termina como gran vencedor del torneo final.

Aun así, ambos ascienden a Chunin, por su tenacidad, su manejo de chakra y su estrategia.

—No me voy a quedar atrás— gime Hana luego de felicitarlos, el próximo año los alcanzare— espeta con determinación, ambos pequeños la encierran en un caluroso abrazo.

Algunos meses después estamos de nuevo en la oficina del Hokage, Hiruzen se está masajeando la cien, allí están Deidara e Itachi y los hasta ahora cuatro shinigamis de plata.

—Iruka, tuvimos esta misma conversación cuando elegiste ser un AMBU— gruñe el anciano

—No es lo mismo, son pequeños— trata el castaño sin éxito.

—Es su decisión, y de nuevo no puedo pensar en un mejor escuadrón para entrenarlos y enseñarles a seguir sus pasos y cuidarse— los cuatro mayores no parecen muy felices, pero, el hokage tiene un punto así que terminan teniendo que aceptar.

A Itachi le será dado un collar Hatake para las misiones, para el objetivo de uniformar todos los cabellos y seguir siendo los shinigamis de plata. Así el niño Uchiha recibe la máscara de comadreja y Dei la de zorro.

Les cuesta un poco adaptarse al principio, los mayores están nerviosos y sobreprotectores, pero un año después han coordinado sus habilidades complementándose de manera casi perfecta, su rango de misiones fallidas es cero e incluso algunos miembros del alto consejo empiezan a temer al equipo especial de AMBU del Hokage.

Es así como un día en el casillero del cuartel AMBU de sabueso aparece una nota.

_Para los Shinigamis de plata:_

_Necesito que me vean al atardecer en la entrada del bosque de la muerte, debo mostrarles algo importante para una investigación que solo puedo confiar a mi equipo más cercano, por favor traten esto con discreción, el futuro de la aldea depende de ello._

_Sandaime Hokage_

Kakashi toma la nota revisándola por todos lados, seguidamente desaparece en una nube de humo en dirección al complejo.

—Reunión de escuadrón ahora mismo— espeta haciendo que automáticamente todos los integrantes se pongan de pie, se reúnen en el dojo familiar, dejando a Hana y Shisui momentáneamente a cargo de los más pequeños. El ultimo también ha entrado a AMBU pero pertenece a un grupo diferente.

Iruka pone un sello silencioso por precaución cuando cierran la puerta, con esto nadie de afuera del recinto podrá escuchar su conversación.

—Llegó un encargo del Hogake el día de hoy— Kakashi pone el pedazo de pergamino en medio, donde los demás lo analizan— supongo que ya lo notaron.

—Es una trampa un— responde Dei sin inmutarse.

—¿Entonces porque lo discutimos? Simplemente no vamos— Anko cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y gira la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ir, necesitamos saber quién es y por qué quieren tendernos una trampa— replica Yamato suspirando sonoramente.

—Además podrían investigar y encontrarnos, hay que neutralizarlos antes de que pongan a la familia en riesgo— Iruka se masajea la cien con dos dedos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, además si piensan que tienen el poder de vencer al equipo más fuerte deben ser de cuidado, tenemos que ir con un plan formulado— aporta sencillamente Itachi.

Con cuidado arman el procedimiento a seguir, una vez listos dejan a los cuatro pequeños en casa de Tsunade y Shizune, para así partir al bosque.

La figura de Sarutobi se puede ver justo pasando la entrada ataviado con su túnica y sombrero de Hokage, está mirando hacia el bosque, el escuadrón aterriza tras el agachados de manera respetuosa.

El anciano se da la vuelta y una ráfaga de senbon sale disparada hacia los AMBU que automáticamente saltan tratando de esquivar, pero terminan siendo alcanzados por las armas en diversos puntos.

El henge se disipa y es una mujer rubia con gafas la que viste la túnica.

—Estaban envenenados con paralizador— la mujer camina hacia ellos quitándose el disfraz, junto a ella caen del árbol cercano un pelinegro con una enloquecida mirada y un Aburame con una marca azul en el rostro —incluso el escuadrón más poderoso de del hokage no es nada contra Raiz.

—No intenten moverse, el exceso de circulación solo prolongará su sufrimiento— espeta el pelinegro empuñando un kunai al notar que Sabueso intenta alcanzar su bolsa de armas— son obstáculos en el plan de proteger a la aldea así que los quitaremos del camino.

—No es nada personal, es por el bien de todos— explica el Aburame con el ninjato en la mano, listo para decapitar a Nutria.

Las cabezas de Nutria, Oso y Zorro vuelan, los restantes parecen atónitos, pero automáticamente el jutsu de remplazamiento aparece en una nube de humo, sendos troncos blanquecinos en lugar de los seis ninjas que estaban en el suelo.

—Katsu— se escucha en el bosque y los troncos explotan.

—Comadreja— ordena Kakashi, y ambos revisan en el área con sus respectivos sharingan. Los cuerpos de los tres AMBU Raíz están inconscientes en el suelo, y son completamente genuinos.—Víbora—

Anko envía tres sembons con paralizante a los cuerpos, para estar seguros.

—Sellare sus movimientos— Iruka pinta un símbolo en la espalda de los tres durmientes y Yamato los inmoviliza con listones de madera de roble.

Listos para el transporte son llevados a la oficina del Hokage donde Morino Ibiki espera para sacarles la información necesaria de lo que ocurre.

Sarutobi les agradece su eficiencia y los envía de vuelta a casa, el equipo suspira con pesadez, algo parece que se está moviendo bajo sus narices y aun no logran entender que es. Raiz es una rama AMBU que está al servicio de Danzo, este trató de reclutar a Yamato y Kakashi hace tiempo, pero Minato, quien aún vivía, no se lo permitió.

Pasan por los pequeños a casa de la sannin, Iruka está nervioso y tiene un muy mal presentimiento así que, para poder conciliar un poco el sueño, hacen cama franca con los futones en la habitación más grande.

Los pequeños están contentos con la fiesta de pijamas, pero los mayores siguen bastante alterados sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Aun despierto? — musita Kakashi quedito, Umino se tensa al darse cuenta que tan cerca esta.

—Sí, solo, siento que algo anda mal, aunque no dudo que tu estés despierto, no creo que tu duermas tranquilo con nadie más en una habitación— responde tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente cambiando el tema.

—Si fueras solo tu posiblemente ya estaría dormido— el castaño se queda sin palabras ante el comentario que se siente ligeramente cargado de coquetería, el rubor acude a sus mejillas con velocidad y agradece a la oscuridad de la habitación que Hatake no pueda verlo— después de tu primera misión como AMBU me demostraste más cosas de las que crees— Iruka casi puede imaginar el ojito feliz curvándose en las facciones de otro.

—No…— intenta, cuando unos duros golpes en la puerta principal lo hacen brincar del futon, automáticamente los mayores encienden la luz, los pequeños se tallan los ojos contrariados por la interrupción de su sueño.

—No es normal que nos busquen a esta hora— espeta Anko, todos tienen cara extremadamente seria.

—Ustedes tres— ordena Iruka a los niños— entren al armario, vamos a jugar un juego.

—Yay un juego— gime Naruto entusiasmado tomando a Toneri y a Kimimaro y los tres corren al armario cerrando la puerta.

—Ahora, no pueden abrir ni salir, a menos que alguno de nosotros cinco venga a decirles la palabra clave, que será: tomates con ramen ¿entendido? —explica el castaño a lo que los pequeños afirman en grititos emocionados.

Solos en la habitación los cinco toman un arma y se acercan con cautela a la puerta, unos sollozos ligeros se escuchan acompañados de los golpes que siguen dejándose oír con fuerza. Kakashi se pone contra la pared contraria, haciendo que los demás se posicionen de manera estratégica y abre.

No caben en sí de la sorpresa cuando encuentran a Hana llorando a mares, cargando como puede a un herido Shisui que tiene sangre por todo su rostro.

—Ayúdenlo, le han robado los ojos…— gime la niña desesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ya se puso heavy chan chan chaaaan.  
Para seguir lo de las edades que es complejo estamos así al final de este capítulo: sasunaru y toda su generación 7 toneri, kimimaro, neji 8, Deidara 9, Itachi, Hana e Izumi 11, Shisui 14, Iruka 16 , Anko y Yamato 19 Kakashi 20.  
Lamento la espera en serio escribo todo lo que puedo cada vez que tengo alguito de tiempo, pero tengo muy poco hago lo que puedooooooo, espero les guste mil gracias a mi beta por no dejarme abandonar Kana eres la mejooorrrrrr.  
Como siempre los kudos y los comentarios son muy apreciados para animarme a seguir, graciaaassssss, si tienen alguna duda dejen un coment y con gusto la resolveré.


	8. Capítulo 6: ¿Qué pasaría si Shisui no se hubiera suicidado?

Deidara Uzumaki nacido de una madre omega y un padre alfa, tiene 9 años, un hermanito de 7 y está escondido como Kushimi Hatake desde que tiene memoria, es un AMBU del escuadrón más certero de Konoha, los shinigamis de plata.

En el complejo Hatake los mayores están alarmados, han llevado a Shisui a la habitación mayor limpiándole las heridas y Hana ha hecho lo posible por usar un jutsu médico que detenga en su mayoría el sangrado.

—Lo encontré así deambulando cuando mi madre me envió a sacar la basura— gime la niña haciendo que el chico Uchiha se recueste en el Futon, Iruka ha dejado salir a los más pequeños que ahora se encuentran callados y quietos mirando atentamente al recién llegado— no sabía qué hacer, tuve miedo de la reacción de mi clan si acudía a ellos, le dije a mi madre que pasaría la noche aquí— Anko la toma en brazos reconfortándola mientras le frota la espalda.

—¿Shisui?— Iruka ha aprendido a usar su aroma omega para persuadir a los alfas, y es mucho más efectivo con los jóvenes que sienten el aura maternal—¿puedes decirnos que paso?

—Danzo— gruñe apretando la sabana con los puños, Yamato ha traído el botiquín de primeros auxilios depositándolo en el suelo— he sido un espía para el consejo de Konoha dentro del clan Uchiha, al parecer los mayores de mi clan con Fugaku san en la cabeza quieren hacer un golpe de estado— toma aire y continua— mi sharingan puede usar la manipulación mental una vez cada década, así que ofrecí hacer esto con Fugaku san para evitar derramamientos de sangre, pero Danzo al parecer ansiaba este poder para sí, me citó en un lugar apartado y robó mis ojos, logré escapar por poco— los mayores se miraron entre ellos preocupados por la situación— fui precavido, lo investigué también a él durante mucho tiempo, ha lavado el cerebro y sellado los ninjas de Raíz para que le sirvan sin chistar, quiere tomar el poder de la aldea, usando mi sharingan podría acabar con los Uchiha esta misma noche y lograr su cometido a través del miedo.

—Tachi un— gime Deidara aterrado poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

—No es momento de actuar de manera precipitada— espeta Kakashi.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, debemos dar aviso al Hokage y formular un plan y.…— Iruka corta abruptamente al tiempo que gira la mirada bruscamente sobre los presentes, el color escapa de su tostada tez— ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Automáticamente la palidez acude al resto, Yamato y Anko corren por la puerta a revisar los recintos del complejo.

—Nada— gime la kunoichi con voz temblorosa— no siento su chakra cerca.

—Todos a ponerse sus uniformes de AMBU ya— espeta Kakashi en un rugido estoico—Yamato, avisa a los clanes principales que se le ha tendido una emboscada a los Uchiha, Deidara, rastrea a tu hermano, pero no te metas en peleas de ser posible, tráelo de vuelta a casa, Anko avisa al Hokage, la información completa, Iruka, pon sobre aviso a Tsunade, dile que preparen el hospital y cuéntale el estado de Shisui, luego de eso quiero a todo el escuadrón en el complejo Uchiha— respira tomándose el puente de la nariz— Hana, tú y Shisui entren al armario, mantén el sangrado a raya, Kimimaro y Toneri se quedan contigo y tienen prohibido salir a menos de que alguno de nosotros venga a darles la clave: tomates con ramen, ¿está claro?

—Entendido— responden a coro y todos se apresuran a cumplir las órdenes, Kakashi irá a traer el resto de los escuadrones AMBU para tratar de detener lo que se ha puesto en marcha.

Deidara es bastante sensible a las naturalezas de chakra, al igual que muchos Uzumaki antes que él, especialmente el de su hermano que porta el Kyuubi puede rastrearlo incluso con el collar bloqueándolo, tal vez por la conexión de sangre. Para su pánico el rastro lo lleva directo con los Uchiha y la zona está extrañamente silenciosa incluso para esta hora de la noche.

Entra moviéndose con agilidad, su pequeño hermano ha logrado abarcar en poco tiempo una distancia bastante grande, echa a correr por las calles evitando perder el rastro, tan concentrado que tropieza con una protuberancia en el suelo que no vio.

—Soy un idiota un— gime levantándose para revisar que generó su traspiés, horrorizado ve el cuerpo de una mujer mayor, su pecho está abierto, su rostro con una mueca horrible, no hay vida en los ojos.

Tragándose la bilis que le sube por la garganta ante el dantesco cuadro, se da la vuelta para volver a conectar con el chakra de su hermano y correr hacia él, la escena se repite, las paredes de las casas pintadas con sangre, cuerpos apilados y mutilados, algunos de ellos sin sus ojos.

De repente se detiene en seco, hay una silueta familiar en el piso, el estómago abierto casi de lado a lado, aun tiembla, aún tiene vida, tal vez pueda hacer algo.

—No un— gime cayendo junto a ella apartándose la máscara AMBU— Izumi no, un.

La chica apenas puede hacer el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos, sonríe con tristeza, la sangre se escurre de sus labios.

—Kushimi— el chico, trata de recogerla, levanta un poco su torso tomándola de los lados.

—Resiste, te llevare con Tsuna sama un— la chica niega con la cabeza suavemente.

—Es tarde…—

—No, no te dejare ir un— enfoca un poco de su chakra y sus mínimos conocimientos en curación tratando de detener el sangrado o cerrar la espantosa herida.

—¿Perdonarías todo lo que te hice en la academia? — la voz de la niña suena gangosa por la sangre que se acumula en su garganta. — fui cruel contigo sin razón…

—No hay nada que perdonar, todo está bien, solo quédate con nosotros un— espeta Dei angustiado notando que su jutsu no está avanzando lo suficientemente rápido.

—Por favor— gime con su voz apagándose— prométeme que cuidaras a Itachi por mí.

—No hare eso, te vas a salvar, tú lo cuidaras un— las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, los temblores están dejando el cuerpo de la chica, su respiración cada vez más pausada lo alarma— Izumi quédate conmigo un.

—Prométemelo— pide tomándole la mejilla suavemente.

—No te vayas un— pero ella vuelve a negar a esto— yo… lo prometo un.

La mano cae y la luz escapa de los ojos de la castaña junto con su último aliento, Deidara grita apretando su cara contra el hombro, el llanto empaña su mirada.

—Atraparé al desgraciado que causo esto un— con cuidado pone el cuerpo en el piso cerrando suavemente los parpados usando dos dedos de manera respetuosa, limpia sus manos ensangrentadas en los costados del uniforme, devuelve la máscara a su lugar, el recuerdo de que su hermano, Sasuke e Itachi siguen ahí y desconoce su estado empieza a carcomerle con angustia, echa a correr rastreando de nuevo a Naruto.

Varias calles más allá, muchos cuerpos lacerados y ni un solo sobreviviente, justo en el centro alcanza a divisar seis figuras y hay un sujeto enmascarado en el techo de uno de los edificios aledaños, un sujeto que se le hace bastante familiar, a su lado, Danzo, parecen solo estar observando el espectáculo.

Fugaku está en medio, tras él, dos tipos idénticos a Kagen Uchiha y esto no parece un jutsu de clones. Itachi se para orgulloso frente a él a pesar de los numerosos shuriken incrustados en el hombro y el muslo, Sasuke está en el suelo, inmóvil, tiene un Kunai en la pierna y un shuriken mediano en el estómago muy cerca de su pulmón izquierdo, no está seguro de si vive. Para horror de Deidara, Naruto está actuando como escudo frente a su amigo, esta ileso por ahora, pero parece que los tres mayores van a cambiar eso.

Tratando de imitar de la mejor manera los movimientos de su padre arroja varios kunai especiales, justo antes de que otra ráfaga venga de los tres adultos. En un parpadeo ha quitado a los niños del camino dejándolos lo más lejos que puede.

—Naru lleva a Sasu con Tsuna sama un— ordena, el horror se ve en los ojitos del menor, pero asiente con determinación y como puede sube al pelinegro a su espalda, echando a correr a todo lo que dan sus pequeñas piernas.

Al siguiente parpadeo, algunos segundos tarde, quita a Itachi del camino, sabiendo que estará dispuesto a recibir la nube de proyectiles si eso implica salvar a sus hermanos y aun no se da cuenta que ya no están ahí.

—Ángel, no sé si estar agradecido o enojado de que te pongas en peligro— los hermosos ojos carmesí lo miran agradecidos cuando ambos aterrizan en un tejado aledaño— Lleva a Sasuke con Tsunade sama, puedo con ellos desde aquí.

—Ni loco te voy a dejar solo Uchiha idiota un— hace un par de señas e Itachi duda, pero después asiente— Mi hermano se lo llevó, ¿resumen? un—

—Mi padre enloqueció, él y los otros dos que parecen gemelos de Kengen han matado a gran parte del clan, con ayuda del tipo de la máscara— explica mientras ambos siguen esquivando ataques al azar— si estuviera en sus cabales ya nos habría matado hace rato, sus ataques son descuidados.

—Es Danzo— explica Dei mientras Itachi los hace esquivar un katon— le quito los ojos a Shisui y al parecer los usó para lavarle el cerebro a Fugaku san.

—No creo que seamos rivales contra él, aunque mi padre parece estarse resistiendo a matarme— lanzan bombas de humo dándoles algo de tiempo para echar a correr por el techo alejándose un poco de los dos espectadores.

—Tachi un—el rubio siente que su voz se quiebra un poco— Izumi está muerta— explica conteniendo un sollozo al recordar a la niña— no pude salvarla, era tarde cuando la encontré.

Itachi se ve acongojado, el dolor ha llegado para quedarse en su iris carmesí, aunque Deidara no puede dejar de pensar que aun sobre la melancolía se ve hermoso.

—Debemos hacer algo para vengarla y hacer que esos infelices paguen— espeta, ambos jadean por el esfuerzo, tratando de formular un plan que garantice su supervivencia. Itachi le hace un par de señas a Dei y este asiente. Ambos se dividen, el pelinegro salta y hace un jutsu de clones masivo.

Los clones se ciernen obstaculizando la vista de los espectadores, y usan katon todos al tiempo contra sus cuatro atacantes, lo que les obliga a moverse del lugar. Una bandada de pequeños pajaritos blancos vuela hacia los que aún se encuentran en el tejado.

—Katsu— grita Dei al tiempo que los pájaros se estrellan contra los cuerpos. Las sonoras explosiones cubren el cielo nocturno alertando a la población, activando la alarma de la aldea en el proceso.

—Eso estuvo cerca— espeta el enmascarado a Danzo, ambos están ilesos, en su lugar se encuentra el cuerpo calcinado de uno de los Kengen, saltó para escudarlos justo un segundo antes de la explosión—Así que son ese par de mocosos que no son cualquier cosa—reflexiona hacia— no creo que salgas vivo o libre de esta, pero si lo logras recuerda mi oferta—dicho esto desaparece entre las sombras.

Itachi y Deidara no tienen tiempo de seguirle la pista, porque el otro Kengen se ha abalanza sobre ellos seguido de un Fugaku que sigue pareciendo ido.

El rubio lanza varias bandadas de insectos y pájaros de arcilla hacia Danzo haciendo que los dos atacantes retrocedan para intentar salvarle.

—Tachi solo tengo suficiente arcilla para dos ataques más, o tal vez uno grande un— gruñe cuando saltan para esquivar un katon seguido de una lluvia de senbon, ambos están bastante heridos en el momento en el que aterrizan, el pelinegro tiene cuatro senbons en el antebrazo y el rubio tiene dos en el tobillo lo que le dificulta la movilidad.

—Uno grande, vuelve a lanzarlo a Danzo, el impostor de Kengen está cerca de caer, distraeré a mi padre— dicho esto ambos vuelven a saltar en direcciones contrarias, Dei está masticando la arcilla con las bocas de sus manos lo más rápido que puede.

—Ahora— Itachi se lanza hacia atrás atrayendo al líder del clan, mientras los gorriones blancos vuelan de nuevo con el anciano como objetivo.

—Katsu— grita Deidara y una potente explosión alcanza a empujarles con el impacto, Cuando la nube se dispersa el cuerpo del impostor está en el suelo, Danzo sigue ileso.

Pero tienen un problema, al enfocar su atención en Fugaku, un tipo medio ensangrentado lo tiene rodeado presionando un Kunai contra la yugular.

—Es el de la sonrisa torcida, de Raíz— informa Itachi cuando ambos chicos caen en el tejado más cercano.

—Levanten las manos y aléjense de Danzo sama o Fugaku estará muerto— escupe, ambos notan los moretones y otros signos de tortura, seguro Ibiki se esforzó en su trabajo.

Los chicos se apresuran a cumplir la orden, aun así, en su entrenamiento como AMBU regular se sabe que Raiz no toma rehenes y no deja testigos. Itachi trata de acercarse a pasos cortos, está casi a un metro, los amoratados ojos del sujeto le impiden que el sharingan sea efectivo. Están planeando que hacer cuando cuatro figuras con máscaras AMBU y cabello plateado hacen su aparición, junto a ellos Sarutobi en su túnica.

Empiezan a llegar junto con el amanecer que pinta de rosa el cielo, los líderes de todos los clanes de la aldea, la mayoría horrorizados por el espectáculo y los cientos de cadáveres esparcidos por toda la zona.

—No hay escapatoria— espeta sabueso con voz estoica—Shimura Danzo, Shigaraki Tanuki, están rodeados, manos en alto entréguense y se les respetara el derecho a un juicio justo.

—Danzo sama salvó la aldea de un golpe de estado, eso era lo que los Uchiha pretendían— escupe Tanuki presionando la hoja afilada más contra la garganta de Fugaku.

—Incluso si tuviesen pruebas de ello no podemos justificar el asesinato de niños y ancianos de uno de nuestros clanes más valiosos— espeta Shikaku poniéndose de pie junto a Sarutobi.

—Ahora entréguense— ordena el sandaime.

—Danzo sama, gracias por todo— espeta Shigaraki y entonces la realidad para Itachi se mueve en cámara lenta, pero no puede hacer nada, los ojos de su padre retoman la luz, la tristeza pasa rauda en su mirada.

—Lo siento mucho hijo— alcanza a decir cuando Tanuki se inmola en una enorme explosión, Itachi está demasiado cerca.

Deidara se cubre, la onda expansiva genera un pitido agudo en sus oídos, se levanta desorientado, los jefes de clan y los AMBU están corriendo tratando de encontrar a Danzo, el niño Uzumaki se tambalea hacia el cuerpo del pelinegro en el piso.

—Está vivo por poco— escucha la voz de Iruka lejos— necesita atención inmediata.

Siente como Yamato lo alza en su espalda, mientras ve a Kakashi recoger a Itachi, haciéndole una seña a Anko hacia el cuerpo de Fugaku que está en el suelo. Lucha por mantenerse despierto mirando fijamente el cuerpo de su amigo inmóvil en brazos del ninja copia, pero el cansancio, la batalla y la experiencia pueden con él, algunos minutos después se encuentra sumido en la inconciencia.

Horas más tarde están en la habitación más alejada del hospital, cerrada al personal y las enfermeras en general, en el pequeño sofá de visitas están apiñados, Kakashi, en cuyo pecho está apoyado Iruka con la cara metida en su glandula de olor sobre la yugular, a espaldas del omega esta Hana contra Anko, que a su vez se recuesta en Yamato, sobre ellos medio estirados Toneri, Kimimaro y Naruto. Los ocho están dormitando como pueden, no han cambiado sus ropas ni han comido, las profundas ojeras en las facciones de todos hacen que Tsunade suspire tristemente cuando entra.

Hay cuatro camas en la habitación, los tres niños Uchiha y Deidara se encuentran allí, aun inconscientes. Kakashi no está realmente descansando, aun con el olor a dulce berenjena que lo hace bajar la guardia sigue demasiado alterado con los acontecimientos para poder relajarse del todo.

Con la llegada del medio día Dei se despierta bastante desorientado.

—Tachi un— gime levantándose como un resorte y lamentándolo inmediatamente cuando el mareo lo hace tambalearse.

—Vuelve a la cama ahora— ordena Iruka acunando a Naruto contra su pecho, el mayor de los Uzumaki asiente y regresa, cuando se acomoda allí otea el lugar, su familia sigue completa, automáticamente nota que los ojos de los tres Uchiha están vendados.

Poco a poco, los demás van saliendo de la inconciencia, Sasuke siendo el ultimo, algunos minutos después Tsunade ingresa con Shizune pisándole los talones.

—Tengo que contarles algo mocosos— espeta la rubia tomando asiento— estuve estudiando un poco los ojos Uchiha, se dice que tienden a quedarse ciegos por el uso prolongado del sharingan y me propuse averiguar porque— hace una pequeña pausa y prosigue— Cuando trajeron a Shisui anoche y comparé sus cuencas con el tamaño de los ojos de los demás— a propósito está evitando mencionar que los demás que estudio están muertos, hay que tocar el tema con delicadeza para evitar ataques de pánico— Al salir de la cuenca el ojo de un Uchiha se expande un poco, por eso es que se dice que si intercambias ojos con otra persona del clan o se los quitas evitaras la maldición de la sangre, la verdad es, que se debe a que las venas harán las conexiones correctas y se fortalecerán dejando que el chakra fluya de manera correcta sin dañar los nervios ópticos. —Los mayores asienten, los niños aun parecen desorientados. —Aparte de curar las heridas que recibieron en combate, intercambié los ojos de los hermanos y puse los ojos de un donante en Shisui, agregué células de mi abuelo inyectadas al rededor para tener una tasa de éxito más alta y evitar que sus cuerpos puedan rechazar los órganos trasplantados, además acelerarán la recuperación—

—Así que Shisui volverá a ver y ninguno de los tres tiene riesgo de quedarse ciego o lastimarse por el uso del sharingan— aclara Yamato a los más pequeños que lo miran curiosos.

—Aun así, es un kekkei genkai que gasta bastante chakra, deben cuidar sus reservas, pero en una semana podremos retirar el vendaje para observar los resultados— la sannin se pone de pie— los tres se alojaran en el complejo Hatake por lo menos hasta que sanen del todo.

Nadie toca el tema de la masacre, todos parecen querer olvidar, Naruto, Deidara y Hana sirven de guías tomando la mano de los chicos. Se les ha puesto un collar a cada uno, ahora su apariencia se camuflará con el resto de la familia.

Se acomodan con facilidad, el grupo entero en la habitación más grande como siempre que sucede alguna calamidad. Están apiñados unos contra otros, los hermanos Uzumaki abrazados nerviosamente contra los Uchiha menores, como tratando de comprobar que siguen allí, que siguen vivos incluso en sueños. Las pesadillas son recurrentes en todos los habitantes del complejo, y algunas noches han tenido que pasarlas hablando de temas sin importancia o jugueteando hasta que el sueño les vence del todo, Tsunade y Shizune pasan a menudo por allí, no solo a revisar las heridas físicas, si no preocupadas por las emocionales. Los encuentran cansados, ojerosos y sin apetito y ni siquiera los ninken persiguiendo a Tonton logran darles alegría.

—Yo debí haberlo sabido— gime Kakashi un día mientras el e Iruka lavan los platos del desayuno, la casa sigue en un melancólico silencio— debí sospechar cuando Raíz nos atacó, yo debí…

—No es tu culpa— espeta de vuelta Iruka echándole los brazos al cuello y atrayéndolo contra si todo lo que puede— no hay manera alguna de que alguien pudiera predecir esta locura Kakashi—le acaricia el cabello tratando de reconfortarle, Hatake mete su cara en la glándula de olor aspirando con fuerza el aroma calmante mientras rodea la pequeña cintura— Danzo es el que hizo esto, y lo encontraremos para que hacer pague.

—Todos los que están cerca de mi terminan heridos o muertos— gime sin despegarse, el sonoro suspiro del castaño le alerta.

—Somos ninjas, estamos en riesgo constante, nunca será tu culpa esto— responde el otro aun con las manos acariciando las hebras de plata.

No saben cuánto tiempo se quedan abrazados, pero ambos notan lo reconfortante que es el aroma del otro cuando están afligidos.

Durante la semana el hokage ha citado a los shinigamis en su oficina incluyendo a Shisui, deben acudir aun guiando a los dos Uchiha que siguen vendados.

—Aunque son elementos increíbles en batalla y uno de los mejores equipos que ha tenido la aldea, es hora de que dejen el cuerpo AMBU— espeta el anciano causando diversas reacciones en los presentes.

—¿Hicimos algo mal? — se atreve a preguntar Anko medio acongojada con la decisión.

—Todo lo contrario, pero el momento ha llegado, no conseguirán alejar la oscuridad de sus corazones de esta forma, creo que pueden servir excelentemente en otros cargos, ya han visto suficiente desesperación incluso para alguien de mi edad, son una familia unida y quiero tratar de conservar eso por el bien de la aldea y de su voluntad del fuego— no es opcional, están siendo retirados del servicio activo como escuadrón y en el caso de Shisui del cuerpo AMBU— recomiendo labores de enseñanza, pero también tenemos espacios en investigación, medicina e interrogación, también si tienen alguna propuesta nueva podemos analizarla—Dicho esto, el anciano les hace un gesto para que se retiren, pero ha entregado a Kakashi dos pergaminos justo antes de que este saliera por la ventana.

El pergamino número uno es abierto y leído con los AMBU retirados de servicio la noche siguiente mientras los niños ya duermen.

—Ocho huérfanos menores de diez años han sido rescatados de Raíz y junto a Nono Yakushi y Tatsuma Aburame serán enviados para borrar la programación impuesta por Danzo y que puedan volver a sus vidas normales, incluso si eligen el camino shinobi será por decisión propia luego de ser liberados del sello, para esto Umino Iruka es solicitado el sábado de la próxima semana en la oficina de T+I a primera hora de la mañana— el mencionado asiente con cortesía— no se encontraron rastros de Danzo Shimura incluso habiendo sido rastreado por nuestros mejores shinobi, el fugitivo ha desaparecido pero se ha dictado orden de captura y recompensa, vivo o muerto, con carteles que serán enviados por todo el país del fuego y aliados. El plan de Danzo de eliminar a los shinigami de plata fue neutralizado por el mismo escuadrón que ahora será puesto fuera de servicio para su protección.

El pergamino numero dos no debe abrirse hasta que la recuperación de los últimos tres Uchiha se complete. Así que la familia espera con paciencia, la aldea en general parece sumida en un profundo estupor ante los acontecimientos.

El domingo, después de que Iruka acudiera a las oficinas de T+I y cumpliera su labor de romper los sellos con éxito el día anterior, los Hatake reciben a Tsunade y Shizune de nuevo.

—Es hora— dice mientras retira los vendajes de Shisui, a su lado Shizune sostiene un cartel con figuras de distintos tamaños y empieza a examinar la vista de cada uno.

La operación parece ser un éxito, los dos mayores aún pueden activar el Sharingan aunque sus poderes serán diferentes a sus ojos originales, tras varias pruebas ambas mujeres deciden que es momento de partir ya que, por lo menos físicamente, los tres niños se encuentran sanos.

La familia se reúne, necesitan darle el mayor apoyo a los Uchiha que les sea posible, Kakashi abre el pergamino entregado por el Hokage. Frente al ninja copia esta Iruka, en cuyo regazo Naruto está firmemente apretado contra Sasuke, los brazos del castaño rodean a Shisui e Itachi, a su vez Hana y Deidara tienen sus manos agarradas con ellos. Detrás Anko y Yamato proporcionan soporte, y delante Toneri y Kimimaro. Hatake piensa que parecen un grupo de cachorros friolentos buscando calor entre sí, tristemente no esta tan lejos de la realidad, decide llamar a los ninken para que rodeen a su familia, los perrillos se acomodan respetuosamente sin chistar.

Luego de ojear por encima el pergamino gruñe un poco con una mirada contrariada, el Hokage no ha tenido precisamente tacto al redactar esto, así que toma la opción de interpretar la lectura con palabras más suaves.

—Lo primero que queremos que sepan es que no están solos en esto, siempre han sido parte de nuestra familia— espeta en voz queda, como tratando de no herirles— hemos visto más desesperación y desgracia que muchos adultos formados, y es posible que esto siga ocurriendo dada la naturaleza del oficio que hemos elegido— toma un largo suspiro— no tenemos problema si alguno quiere renunciar a ser ninja, apoyaremos el camino que elijan— inhala notando que Iruka ha dejado libre su aroma calmante, tratando de suavizar lo que viene— dejaron en nuestras manos el decidir si debían o no tener toda la información de lo que ocurrió, si bien son pequeños merecen saber todos los hechos.

El grupo se contrae un poco más contra los Uchiha e incluso Kakashi se acerca lo suficiente, tratando de emular el ejemplo de Umino emitiendo el aroma más calmante que puede lograr.

—Gozu y Mezu fueron modificados quirúrgicamente para parecerse a Kagen Uchiha, se acercaron a Fugaku implantando en él, la idea del golpe de estado de a pocos aprovechándose de su estado vulnerable por el alcoholismo, Danzo quería eliminar tanto al clan que estaba con el Hokage como a su escuadrón especial para poder hacerse con el poder mediante un golpe de estado, consideraba que la dirección que llevaba la aldea no era la correcta y eso lo llevo a tomar esta decisión— gruñe controlando su ira, calmándose para no alertarles— solo quedaron tres sobrevivientes de la masacre, pero para la aldea el clan fue extinguido hasta sus cimientos, la información de su supervivencia debe permanecer en secreto incluso para los miembros del consejo, ya que aún no se completa la investigación y no sabemos si Danzo dejo espías— a este punto los tres niños están tratando de permanecer fuertes, sin embargo sus ojos contienen sendos charcos de lágrimas, Sasuke, tal vez por ser el menor es el primero en derrumbarse, empieza a sollozar en el hombro de Naruto, de ahí un llanto colectivo se hace presente en el grupo, no solo de los Uchiha, los demás también han sido superados por la situación y por las pérdidas. Incluso el estoico Kakashi siente que su voz empieza a quebrarse a cada línea— el funeral se celebrara este lunes, pueden asistir incluso si hay lapidas con sus nombres allí. Sus nuevas identidades: Kuga Hatake, Shisui, Tenshi Hatake, Itachi, Miko Hatake, Sasuke— traga el nudo en su garganta con fuerza obligándose a seguir— Fugaku Uchiha fue el elegido para donante de los ojos de Shisui, espero que sus hijos se encuentren bien con esta decisión. Como última línea el Hokage nos informa que alguien de su entera confianza volverá a la aldea y nos visitará seguido.

Cierra el pergamino con sumo cuidado y se acerca a la familia cerrando el círculo, permanecen allí por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que el llanto ha sido tanto que algunos hipos sin control salen de sus compungidos pechos.

Dormir sigue siendo un problema para todos, encajan con facilidad juntos en la gran habitación, siempre apretados entre sí, temerosos de perder a alguien más.

Las pertenencias de los niños Uchiha son recogidas por Anko y Yamato en la mañana del lunes. Más tarde Iruka tiene a toda la familia ataviada con mofuku de luto, sumado a sus plateados cabellos el grupo es bastante llamativo, pasan por la floristería Yamanaka para recoger muchos ramos de flores.

—Sasuke kun— el pequeño Uchiha gira contrariado ante el sollozo, es Sakura de su clase en la academia, ella e Ino están sollozando mientras se abrazan— aun no puedo creerlo— un incomodo sentimiento de culpa se instala en su pecho al ver las niñas llorando, está meditando cuando Naruto le toma la mano.

—Es por tu bien y el de ellos ttebayo— le dice Uzumaki adivinando sus pensamientos, tira de él mientras le entrega uno de los ramos. El pequeño Uchiha solo asiente y sigue a su ahora familia hacia el cementerio. Llegando allí Hana y los demás Inuzukas se unen a ellos.

La ceremonia transcurre entre lágrimas. El Hokage y todos los jefes de clan dan cortos discursos en honor a los caídos, luego los Hatake pasan a dejar sus respetos a las tumbas. Es extraño, dejar flores en su propia tumba, pero es el deber para guardar las apariencias, ya hay allí un montón de cartas y florecillas de las niñas de la academia. Deidara se ve destrozado cuando pasan por la tumba de Izumi, incluso más que el mismo Itachi.

—Perdóname por no salvarte un— gime poniendo el ramo más hermoso en la tumba de la pequeña.

Shisui deja sendos ramos en la tumba compartida de sus padres. Entonces los tres Uchiha llegan a la de Fugaku.

—Al final parecía arrepentido por todo, tal vez podríamos haber tenido una oportunidad de enmendar y llevarnos bien— gime Itachi recordando la mirada de tristeza en las facciones de su padre.

—¿No les importa? — Shisui tiene la cabeza baja y ha señalado sobre sus cuencas oculares— ya saben…

—Está bien— Itachi hace un amago de sonrisa— me alegra que algo bueno de él pueda permanecer en alguien que amamos, creo que donde este piensa lo mismo.

La convivencia en el complejo no cambia demasiado, duermen en la habitación compartida por aproximadamente un mes, durante este lapso Tsunade ha traído algunos libros de psicología consigo para hacer terapia de grupo, tratando así de menguar un poco los efectos postraumáticos de la situación.

Un mes más y por fin pueden tratar de separarse en habitaciones, Sasuke y Naruto compartirán, así como Itachi y Deidara, Shisui ha estado de acuerdo en tener su propio espacio, Tsunade recomienda que es lo mejor para el joven Alfa. Los niños tienen camas separadas, pero de todas maneras Iruka los encuentra todas las mañanas en la cama del rubio, es el mismo caso de sus hermanos mayores, y esta vez Dei no se queja, la situación ha derrumbado incluso su actitud de Tsundere.

Algún tiempo después los ex Shinigami han elegido sus labores nuevas: Iruka ha decidido enseñar, tiene vocación para los niños, sin embargo, ayudara en el departamento de sellado y en el escritorio de asignación de misiones. Anko se ha decantado por tortura e interrogación, Yamato en cambio, entrenara los nuevos reclutas de AMBU. Kakashi por otro lado simplemente será un jounin, pero sus vivencias harán su prueba tan estricta que solo los mejores genin podrán pertenecer a su equipo. Aún hay tiempo de sobra para que los dos Uchiha mayores y Deidara decidan que hacer, así que la familia decide dejarles descansar por algunos meses, están bien con cuidar de la casa y de los pequeños cuando los demás no pueden.

Toneri, Kimimaro, Naruto y Sasuke siguen en la academia, con la adicción de que este último ha tenido que actuar como si fuera un nuevo estudiante de una rama alejada del clan Hatake que recientemente ha sido adoptado.

El Hokage ha emitido un nuevo comunicado, dados los acontecimientos y el exceso de bajas de menores de diez años en el campo de batalla, ya no se permitirá la graduación temprana de los genin. Tendrán que tener mínimo doce años cumplidos antes de acceder al derecho de graduarse, incluso si son genios. Iruka no lo dice abiertamente, pero esto hace que su corazón tenga algo de paz, por algunos años estará seguro de que sus pequeños permanecerán en la aldea donde puede asegurarse de que se encuentran a salvo.

Una noche están reunidos durante la cena cuando golpean la puerta. Alerta por si algo mas ha ocurrido los mayores inspeccionan al recién llegado, un tipo tal vez mayor que Tsunade o de su edad, cabello blanco y marcas rojas sobre su cara.

—Yo— saluda levantando la mano—Tiempo sin verlos, lamento las circunstancias— esboza una sonrisa melancólica mientras revuelve los cabellos del pequeño Naruto que ha aparecido tras las piernas de Iruka

—Bienvenido al complejo Jiraiya sama— se adelanta Kakashi haciendo una reverencia— el Hokage dijo que vendría.

—Oh basta de formalidades— espeta cuando le hacen campo para que ingrese— me gustaría verlos de verdad— hace un gesto hacia los collares dando a entender lo que pide.

La familia hace lo pedido, el hombre mayor tiene una mirada triste cuando revisa a los integrantes, son una pintoresca colcha de retazos de los últimos de muchos clanes poderosos, niños con historias realmente difíciles. Sus ojos se posan sobre los hermanos Uzumaki, cuyos cabellos y ojos le recuerdan a su difunto alumno.

—Lamento todo lo que han tenido que pasar— musita antes de hacer una reverencia de dogeza con la frente contra el tatami, en la máxima expresión de arrepentimiento— lamento no haber estado aquí antes para ustedes.

El grupo se encuentra avergonzado por la expresión del poderoso sannin, saben que posiblemente nadie podría evitar los crueles destinos que han sufrido, pero el sentimiento de respeto por el hombre ante ellos florece rápidamente.

Jiraiya se encuentra visitándoles seguido, a veces Tsunade también se suma, sus visitas animan un poco la casa, poco a poco recuperando la alegría que les fue arrebatada.

—No quiero que leas eso frente a los niños— gruñe Iruka a Kakashi que se encuentra muy concentrado en un libro naranja con cómicas imágenes en la portada, sentado en la sala de estar mientras los pequeños hacen deberes.

—Maa Iruka ni siquiera entenderían si lo leyeran, es la sagrada escritura de nuestro Jiraiya sama— bromea de vuelta en tono insinuante bamboleando las cejas.

—Es completamente inapropiado— el castaño le lanza un almohadón que por el tamaño esta vez el ninja copia no esquiva del todo y se estampa parcialmente en su rostro. Esta escena se vuelve un hábito en el hogar, ya que Hatake parece haberles tomado el gusto a los libros eróticos del sannin.

Así dos años más pasan en una calma relativa, la familia va recuperando de a pocos la felicidad. Para nadie es una sorpresa que Itachi se presente como un alfa, su fuerte olor a Bakudan anuncia su genero la mañana de su cumpleaños.

No obstante, Deidara está nervioso cuando es su turno un año después, sus manos tiemblan y no puede dormir, el e Itachi ya no comparten cama, pero si habitación y el pelinegro parece sumido en un profundo sueño, completamente ajeno a su preocupación.

No es que le importe realmente el género en el que se presente, pero al igual que el resto está cruzando los dedos para que la naturaleza lo bendiga con presentarse como beta, se pierde en sus pensamientos y termina quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta.

El aumento de temperatura lo tiene despierto algunas horas más tarde, el clima es completamente impropio de la primavera fría que tienen este año. Itachi parece estar teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla porque se revuelve incomodo en su lecho.

Deidara se quita las cobijas buscando frescura, poco después siente sus pijamas pegadas a su piel por el sudor, la sensación térmica sigue aumentando y lo lleva a desesperarse arrancando las prendas, el alivio es momentáneo porque se siente hirviendo de nuevo momentos después, el pudor se ha ido, gime sin poder contenerse, no entiende lo que pasa y el aroma de su compañero de habitación parece que lo está llamando.

Esta mareado y siente algo húmedo fluyendo en su ropa interior, calambres molestos empiezan a atacarle, el sentimiento de vacío viene con ellos. Itachi se despierta y está de pie en un momento, la mirada carmesí se ve nublada mientras se tambalea hacia la cama vecina en busca de más de ese delicioso aroma a Dangos recién hechos.

Dei alarga la mano jalándole hacia él, ninguno de los dos está en sus cabales, el sharingan gira logrando que su compañero se vea más tentador y atractivo.

—Mío— es el rugido gutural que emerge de manera brusca de los pulmones de Itachi, mientras muerde con fuerza la yugular de Deidara, directamente sobre la glándula aromática, dejando una marca profunda y sacando sangre, simultáneamente el rubio gime a todo lo que da su garganta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaaaasssss, jajaja lamento la demoraaaaa, como vamos?  
Para seguir lo de las edades estamos así al final de este capítulo: sasunaru y toda su generación 11 toneri, kimimaro, neji 12, Deidara 13, Itachi, Hana 15, Shisui 19, Iruka 20 , Anko y Yamato 23 Kakashi 24.  
Ya casi llegamos al punto donde la serie comenzó.  
Espero que les vaya gustando como va todo jajaja hablen.  
A mi hermosa beta Kana todos los agradecimientos :3 es la mejor.  
Como siempre los kudos y los comentarios son muy apreciados para animarme a seguir, graciaaassssss, si tienen alguna duda dejen un coment y con gusto la resolveré.


	9. Capítulo 7: ¿Qué pasaría si Deidara e Itachi cerraran la marca muy jóvenes?

Anko Mitarashi nacida de padres beta, es la última de su clan y está escondida como Anju Hatake por los experimentos que hizo su maestro en ella siendo tan solo una niña. Tiene 23 años y ha perdido dos veces a su familia, logrando así que esté dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad con tal de no generar mala energía entre sus seres queridos.

La única Kunoichi de su ahora clan, valora a cada uno de los miembros de su unidad, y estaría dispuesta a morir por salvarles. La masacre Uchiha, además de todas las calamidades que han vivido, causaron un profundo efecto en ella, se siente medio rota y no estable del todo. Esta es la segunda razón por la cual no ha confesado sus sentimientos a Yamato, de quien se enamoró cuando alcanzó la adolescencia, o tal vez antes.

En este momento, se acaba de despertar por un gemido que es casi un grito, tiene una sensación de dejavu, el escalofrío que sube por su espalda la obliga a ponerse de pie en un segundo e ignorar el súbito mareo, tambaleándose empieza a correr hacia la puerta. Aliviada se encuentra en el pasillo con los tres mayores restantes, para su sorpresa Kakashi está en sus cabales completamente, muy distante de la locura del día en que Iruka se presentó.

—Dei— susurra Iruka apretándose el pecho mientras todos se lanzan con velocidad hacia la habitación compartida.

—Estaba seguro que sería un Alfa igual que sensei— gruñe Kakashi frenando justo antes de entrar, se vuelve a los tres expectantes— no me siento especialmente mal, pero sería mejor si Iruka pone un sello en mis glándulas olfativas.

Automáticamente Umino traza un rápido sello sobre la máscara, mientras Anko abre súbitamente la puerta corredera tan fuerte que se sale de su eje. Un potente aroma combinado de Dangos y Bakudan, tan espeso que casi se ve la nube sobre ellos.

La escena que encuentran los deja sin palabras por medio segundo, Itachi está sobre Deidara lamiendo sangre de su cuello, la boca de Dei pegada a la yugular del contrario el líquido carmesí goteando de las comisuras de sus labios. Mitarashi es la primera en reaccionar, taclea al pelinegro con toda la fuerza que tiene haciendo que ambos atraviesen la ventana del fondo de la habitación.

—Tiene ropa interior aun— suspira aliviado Iruka empezando a envolver al rubio que se retuerce en una sábana.

—Tachi— la clásica muletilla ha sido olvidada en el grito agudo, patalea tratando de soltarse para arrastrarse anhelante a quien es el único que puede proporcionarle alivio. Ni el suave aroma del omega mayor logra calmarle.

—Kakashi— espeta el castaño al no poder controlar solo al inquieto adolescente, el ninja copia se ve algo reacio por la experiencia anterior— están marcados así que incluso si no estuvieras sellado no sentirías el aroma así que muévete— el aludido acata la orden de inmediato, Umino se ve diferente, como peligroso.

Ambos huyen por la puerta hacia la casa secundaria, Itachi está siendo aprisionado por Anko, pero al sentir el delicioso aroma alejarse se escabulle sin gracia, sus ojos están velados, el alfa dentro de él lo domina. Ya viene pisándoles los talones, esquivando sin dificultad las serpientes y los listones de madera que tratan de darle alcance.

Entonces aparece Shisui, ambos Uchihas tienen el sharingan activado, pero el mayor está en control, se para de espaldas a la casa.

—Lo contendremos, envié a Toneri a buscar a Tsunade y a Kimimaro por Jiraiya, pronto estarán aquí— ambos asienten y siguen corriendo hasta llegar al recinto, mientras Kakashi acomoda al niño en la habitación más alejada Iruka se dedica a poner todos los sellos de protección que conoce, atrapando el olor y los sonidos dentro de la estructura.

Sasuke y Naruto han puesto algunas trampas alrededor del pelinegro, e incluso los ninken están tratando de ayudar a neutralizarlo.

Shisui aún tiene dificultades para manejar su kekkei genkai implantado, pero aun así ha podido mantener al grupo al margen de cualquier genjutsu. Siendo su técnica más pulida la de cuerpo parpadeante ha igualado la velocidad de Itachi sin dejarle escapatoria.

Lo siguiente ocurre en una fracción de segundo, un sapo y una babosa de gran tamaño caen en medio del campo, ambos sannin trayendo consigo a los chicos enviados. Jiraiya hábilmente con el rasengan conduce al adolescente a una jaula de hueso y madera que han creado Kimimaro y Yamato combinando sus habilidades, mientras Tsunade envía una lluvia de senbon con sedante potente. El joven Alfa lucha, su instinto grita que su Omega lo está llamando, pero el medicamento es demasiado fuerte incluso para él, poco a poco mientras emite gruñidos molestos por la ausencia de su Ángel, se sume en la inconciencia.

Mientras los presentes suspiran afuera, dentro de la casa los gritos adoloridos del nuevo omega retumban en las paredes, nada parece darle consuelo, llora y araña la puerta sollozando por la separación de su Alfa, Iruka y Kakashi se miran angustiados sin saber qué hacer.

Tsunade irrumpe en la estancia cubriéndose los oídos automáticamente para acallar el ruido.

—¿Cerraron la marca? — pregunta, pero casi se siente como una afirmación, ambos asienten— no hay nada que hacer, por ahora no hay nada que pueda romper ese vínculo, con los demás deben ser más cuidadosos— los gemidos se calman un poco— el dolor los va atacar hasta que acabe la presentación de Deidara.

—¿No podemos hacer lo mismo que conmigo? —pregunta Kakashi esperanzado.

—No, el vínculo es demasiado fuerte, y lo será en cada una de las etapas de celo, estarán sufriendo por estar separados— la sannin se masajea las cienes, estos chicos le sacarán canas verdes pronto— incluso fuera del celo no deben pasar demasiado tiempo lejos del otro, más de dos meses pueden inducir agresividad en el Alfa y narcolepsia en el Omega.

—Pero son muy jóvenes para dejarlos pasar el celo juntos— Iruka mira hacia la puerta de la habitación donde el llanto lastimero del rubio ha vuelto, sus cuerdas vocales suenan lastimadas.

—Los sedaremos, tendrá que ser en cada ciclo, al menos mientras cumplen la edad de consentimiento y pueden decidir por sí mismos— el jefe del clan y su acompañante asienten con tristeza, es lo mejor para ambos chicos, sin embargo, no pueden evitar el sentimiento de culpa que los aqueja por los sucesos de la noche.

Y así se cumple, la sannin ayudada por Shizune, pone suero intravenoso a los adolescentes marcados junto con un sedante poderoso, permanecerán alejados por precaución. Durante el transcurso de la semana cambian de habitaciones a Sasuke con Deidara, incluso si este último llegara a presentarse como un omega, por tener lazos de sangre más el vínculo cerrado no hay más riesgos de accidentes.

Naruto termina escabulléndose a la habitación Uchiha y dentro de las sabanas del menor, ya que ninguno de los dos puede conciliar muy bien el sueño cuando se encuentran separados.

Pasado el periodo de presentación le permiten despertar primero al rubio.

Dei esta desorientado, lo último que recuerda con claridad es estarse arrancando la ropa producto del calor insoportable que su cuerpo emanaba, luego son solo pequeños flashes sin coherencia. Arruga la nariz al notar instantáneamente los aromas a miso negro de Kakashi y a tsukune de Shisui, además del predominante bakudan que viene de la habitación vecina. Detecta también un suave olor que no puede identificar, lo está calmando de a poco y puede decir que lleva un tinte de preocupación. Al girar la cabeza por el recinto se da cuenta que viene de Iruka.

—Lo lamento tanto— gime el castaño apretándolo contra su pecho.

—No creo que podamos hacer mucho ahora Iruka, fue un accidente— espeta el ninja copia posicionándose a su lado.

—Dejaremos que Itachi despierte ahora, así que quédense atentos por si acaso— la potente voz de Tsunade se oye a través de las delgadas paredes.

El rubio aun no entiende que ocurre, pero momentos después, su cabeza se llena con un montón de emociones y pensamientos al azar, se masajea las cienes tratando de detener lo que sea que está pasando, el aroma a delicioso bakudan se hace más fuerte.

—¿Todo bien? — La sannin se asoma entreabriendo la puerta, ante la afirmación de los cuatro presentes suspira— parece que se han calmado, sugiero que hablen con ellos ahora.

—Shisui, lleva a Itachi al dojo cuando este vestido y listo, acompañaremos a Dei— ordena Iruka y el mencionado acata sin chistar.

Kakashi sale respetuosamente de la habitación para dejar que Umino ayude a Deidara a vestirse, el adolescente aún se siente abrumado por lo que ocurre y sus piernas están débiles cuando trata de incorporarse.

Al final caminan de a poco los tres al dojo, Shisui espera fuera dejándoles pasar y cerrando la puerta. Anko y Yamato están cuidando a los niños, pero prefiere quedarse a vigilar, esta es una conversación que no le concierne a nadie más.

Itachi tiene la cabeza baja sentado sobre sus talones, Deidara se acomoda a su lado, frente a ellos Kakashi se posiciona con Iruka. El cuello de ambos adolescentes hormiguea, pero se abstienen de posar sus manos allí.

—Primero que todo— comienza Iruka cruzando miradas con el jefe del clan— queremos pedir una disculpa por no intuir que esto podía pasar, realmente lamentamos este hecho— ambos realizan dogeza con un arrepentimiento profundo que los jóvenes sienten en su aroma.

—Bueno, no sé qué tanto tengamos que explicar que sucedió, ambos son genios así que posiblemente han adivinado de que tenemos que hablar aquí—suelta el peliplata en voz suave cuando se enderezan. Los adolescentes tienen las facciones sonrojadas, el rubio parece bastante contrariado.

—Paso… ¿paso algo más allá del enlace un?— Uzumaki se muestra incapaz de tener sus manos quietas ni de mirar a nadie más a los ojos desde que descubrió lo ocurrido.

—No— responde Uchiha en un susurro que apenas pueden distinguir—aunque perdí el control de mi cuerpo por completo, mi mente conservaba algo de lucidez, sé que cerramos la marca, pero también recuerdo que Anko me tacleó antes de que pudiéramos…— se calla súbitamente mientras toma la mano del otro chico con determinación, obligando a mirarle— lo siento tanto Angel

Aunque el pelinegro realmente se siente culpable por lo ocurrido, hay un pequeño rincón de su mente que está feliz, pero de ninguna manera va a expresarlo abiertamente, menos aun cuando Dei se ve tan ofuscado.

—Tachi, no es tu culpa un — suspira bajando la mirada— como dice Ruki fue accidental, ya nada podemos hacer.

—Tsunade está investigando si se puede revertir— explica Iruka— pero por ahora no hay posibilidades y estaría mejor si aprenden a vivir con ello mientras tanto.

—No podrán ir en misiones de más de dos meses de duración a menos que sea juntos, y estarán sedados durante el celo de Dei hasta que él cumpla dieciséis como mínimo— Kakashi tiene un tono de padre protector en esta frase— si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en acudir a mi o a Iruka, saben que siempre estamos para ustedes no importa que sea.

Ambos niños asienten y los cuatro salen del dojo.

Una semana después del suceso Dei ha estado especialmente esquivo y acido, por lo que los demás optan por dejarle desahogarse en sus entrenamientos con explosivos, a veces Naruto le hace compañía, pero no ha permitido que nadie más se le acerque demasiado. Itachi, bastante decaído, y Shisui están encargados del suministro de víveres de la semana por lo que toman la lista y salen al mercado.

—Sé que fue una mala experiencia— el mayor está eligiendo algunas manzanas en el primer puesto que se detuvieron— pero estas más callado que de costumbre.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo y no se lo dirás a nadie? — contesta ensimismado, ha estado más de cinco minutos mirando la misma sandia.

—Somos del mismo clan, dos veces si se puede decir, además familia de sangre, sabes que es divertido molestarte, pero nunca traicionaría tu confianza— Itachi lo mira a los ojos frente a esta afirmación, Shisui nota que una leve sonrisa está bailando en sus labios.

—Me siento culpable— gruñe poniendo en la cesta de la compra varias cebollas y zanahorias.

—Creí que Iruka y Kakashi e incluso Deidara te dijeron que fue un accidente— suelta de regreso tratando de encontrar la angustia en la mirada del contrario.

—El punto es que no estoy seguro de que lo fuera—

—¿Qué? — Shisui esta contrariado su aroma se torna un poco agresivo alertando al otro alfa.

—Tal vez no me expliqué correctamente— suspira, el mayor se calma por momentos mientras ambos eligen carnes y pescado— si bien perdí el control de mis acciones, siento que tal vez hubiera podido resistirme más, tal vez si hubiera sido otra persona las cosas serían diferentes.

—Sigo sin entender… —

—Cinco años, yo tenia cinco años y sabía que estaba jodido de por vida Shisui, desde el primer momento en que lo vi— ante la mirada ceñuda toma aire para explicar— he tratado de no abrumarlo, de no ceder porque no sé si se siente de la misma manera, pero mi sharingan despertó por su causa, quería matar a ese tipo que osó hacerle daño— un tono de consternación tiñe su voz— siento que cedi por ser él, su aroma me volvió loco en un instante, cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado estaba un poco feliz, la culpa llego cuando hable con ellos y me di cuenta que literalmente me forcé en él, le quite la libertad de elegir, aun así, parte de mi sigue alegre porque sé que es mío y nadie puede quitármelo. Soy una mala persona y ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Shisui lo abraza cuando nota las lágrimas en los ojos del joven alfa.

—No eres una mala persona, tu instinto te jugó una mala pasada— acaricia los largos cabellos

—Sí, pero por no tener más fuerza de voluntad lo perdí, estamos enlazados, pero ni siquiera me mira, está claro para mí que no siente lo mismo, posiblemente si pasa algo a futuro será solo lo que el enlace le obligue a hacer— gruñe tallándose los ojos con los puños cerrados, limpiando las lágrimas con rabia contenida.

—Bueno, tal vez solo tengas que dejar que se calme un poco y entonces hablar con él— Shisui sonríe de manera cálida tratando de reconfortarle— no creo que él te culpe, posiblemente necesita pensar, han sido tiempos duros, mucho ha pasado.

Itachi asiente y ambos terminan de hacer las compras en un cómodo silencio. Tal como le dijo su primo él espera pacientemente, al cabo de un par de semanas está entrenando en el bosque, afinando su puntería con los kunai especiales del jutsu volador.

—Pensé que no querrías verme nunca más Ángel— susurra apagando su sharingan, tras el Dei aterriza limpiamente, tiene el ceño fruncido pero un suave sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas cuando le mira directamente.

—Yo…— dice con los puños están apretados a los costados— siento ignorarte Tachi un— el pelinegro ladea la cabeza esperando a que prosiga— tú al menos recuerdas, yo solo tengo algunos flashes, pero dime la verdad, te incité a hacerlo ¿no es cierto un?

—¿Que? — esto solo ha logrado confundir más el lio que de por si tiene en su cabeza.

—Recuerdo que solo quería alivio, quería que te despertaras y me ayudaras, estaba desesperado, solo deseaba que eso se terminara sin importar que tuviera que hacer, creo que lo expresé con mi aroma, te robé tu libertad un—La azul mirada gira tratando de escapar de los penetrantes ojos negros cuyo dueño está pasmado sin poder dar crédito a lo que dice.

Itachi entonces estalla en una sonora carcajada, tomándose el estómago por lo hilarante de la situación. El rubio le mira ceñudo acercándose para darle un coscorrón en la cabeza que el otro no esquiva por estar tratando de calmarse.

—Ouch…— gime entre risas sobándose el punto donde él fue golpeado.

—Eres un idiota, te ríes cuando me tomo tanto tiempo decirlo un— antes de que huya el pelinegro le toma de las manos ya apaciguando su risa.

—No te ofendas Ángel, no me estoy riendo de ti, pero he estado todo este tiempo pensando que fue mi culpa, que yo te forcé, y que me digas esto me genera tanto alivio que no pude contener la risa— se miran fijamente, el sonrojo acude también a las mejillas de Itachi al darse cuenta que están demasiado cerca, por lo que le suelta suavemente rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Somos idiotas un— por fin Deidara le dedica una sonrisa cálida, la que hace que el estómago del pelinegro de brincos graciosos.

—Sí, sé que ambos lamentamos lo que paso, pero está bien, creo que podremos hablar de esto seriamente cuando llegue el momento— sonríe de vuelta y las facciones de Uzumaki se tornan aún más escarlata.

—Si— suspira— además creo que podemos usarlo a nuestro favor en misiones, si entrenamos lo suficiente la conexión puede ser una ventaja.

Uchiha asiente, sintiéndose liviano, ambos sonríen de nuevo. Pasan la tarde juntos entrenando, y así casi cada día que no están de misión. Los demás miembros del clan se encuentran encantados de verlos por fin reconciliados totalmente.

Meses después se han convertido en un dúo de temer, su enlace sumado a sus habilidades de alto nivel, hacen que ni siquiera necesiten mirarse para saber qué hacer, sincronizados cien por ciento.

Shisui ha subido a nivel jounin sensei, Itachi y Deidara como jounin regulares eligen seguir de misión, no pueden separarse y no pueden estar en el mismo equipo así que es la mejor opción.

Naruto, Sasuke, Toneri y Kimimaro siguen aún en la academia, estudiando con disciplina para convertirse en grandes ninjas como el resto de su clan.

Pasado un año Toneri y Kimimaro se gradúan, entran en el mismo equipo junto a Torune Aburame, primo de Shino del curso de los menores, tienen a Choza Akimichi como sensei.

Sasuke y Naruto entran en su último ciclo, Iruka está encargado de su clase y le ha costado un poco interactuar con ambos niños, se comportan diferente en casa, Sasuke es más callado y Naruto demasiado hiperactivo. Siguen siendo inseparables, pero seguido se enfrascan en peleas sin sentido.

Llega el momento de presentación de Toneri, esta vez han tomado precauciones, termina siendo un alfa su aroma a costillas bbq los saluda cuando termina la semana.

Luego es el turno de Kimimaro, como se esperaba un suave omega, no es sorpresa su olor a taiyaki de crema custard. Afortunadamente sin incidentes en estas presentaciones Iruka y Kakashi suspiran, solo faltan dos y serán todos, los pequeños están creciendo rápidamente.

Anko y Yamato con el tiempo han ido tomando el papel de tíos para los más jóvenes del clan. Una tarde ambos están preparando la cena, Kakashi está de misión con Shisui, Itachi y Deidara, los chicos aun no llegan de la academia al igual que Iruka, que tardara un poco más ya que tiene turno en el escritorio de misión, y el equipo Choza tiene misiones rango D y posiblemente no regresaran pronto.

La kunoichi tararea una canción mientras mueve las caderas por la cocina recogiendo los vegetales para cortarlos, el castaño está encargado del arroz y el postre, flan de chocolate con matcha. Un inusualmente callado Naruto entra al complejo, toma una ducha antes de cambiarse y se sienta en la cocina apoyando la mejilla en la mesa mientras los adultos siguen en su labor. Ambos se miran preocupados al notar el ánimo del pequeño reparando en la ausencia también de su inseparable compañero.

—¿Naru? — pregunta la mujer acariciando las hebras doradas con suavidad—¿qué ocurre?

Uzumaki infla las mejillas en un tierno puchero, sus azules ojos tienen charcos de lágrimas contenidas.

—Las niñas de la academia le dijeron a Sasuke que si se moría yo lo iba a cambiar rápido por alguien más ttebayo— espeta tallándose con furia para ahuyentar el llanto— también dijeron que mi familia no es normal y por eso hago lo que quiero y nadie me soporta.

—¿Por qué dijeron una cosa así? — ahora Anko está enojada, puede que no sea tan maternal como Iruka, pero se enfrentaría a cualquiera que quiera a dañar a alguien de su círculo familiar, incluso si se trata de niñas de doce años. Abraza al niño que recuesta la cabeza en su hombro, aun acariciando el cabello tratando de reconfortarle. Cuando la mirada de la mujer se topa con la de Yamato este rehúye y sigue en su labor, ocultando el suave sonrojo pinta sus mejillas.

—Porque Sakura chan dice que no tengo lealtad, que Sasuke murió y yo lo cambie por un amigo nuevo, me molestaba mucho antes de lo de la masacre por estar cerca de él, ahora se ha vuelto peor y no puedo responder nada porque no voy a ponerlo en peligro ttebayo— gruñe ya algo más calmado.

—¿Qué les respondió Sasuke? — pregunta aun no entendiendo por qué el otro niño no está en casa todavía.

—Les dijo que se fueran al diablo, que no sabían lo que decían y les mandó un Katon— sonrió Naruto con un deje de picardía— Ruki lo castigo recogiendo las armas del campo de practica porque varias de ellas tendrán que cortar el cabello quemado y me envió a casa cuando quise ayudar, lo bueno es que también las castigó a ellas, deben hacer un ensayo de un pergamino entero sobre la empatía ttebayo— ya un poco más calmado se pone de píe, la alegría vuelve a sus ojos cuando ve a Sasuke entrar en la cocina.

—No estarás llorando por lo que esas idiotas dijeron dobe— espeta, aun con el insulto la voz del pelinegro está cargada de un profundo cariño.

— Que va— camina tomándole la mano para arrastrarlo tras el— el teme y yo estaremos entrenando en el dojo ttebayo— explica en sus usuales gritos, la conversación se pierde en la distancia.

La kunoichi sonríe cálidamente y regresa a su labor.

—Serás una buena madre algún día— el comentario la toma fuera de base, el pálido rostro pasa a color granate de manera automática.

—No hice nada— susurra tomando una cebolla y tratando de reconectar su cerebro ante el cumplido.

—A veces escucharlos es más que suficiente— Yamato no ha quitado los ojos de la olla que cocina el arroz— será afortunado el que tenga tu corazón.

Anko no sabe que responder a esto, y no tiene que hacerlo, Kimimaro y Toneri entran mojados y llenos de lodo, por lo que deben atender esto antes de que Iruka llegue a casa y vea el desastre.

Este no es el único problema que tiene Naruto, ha estado ofuscado porque no puede realizar la mayoría de los jutsus que impliquen canalización de chakra y aun no entiende muy bien por qué. Entonces recurre a inventar técnicas graciosas como el sexy no jutsu y a las bromas constantes para tratar de ocultar un poco su molestia sumada al sentimiento de que se está quedando atrás, además para evitar darles a sus compañeros otra razón por la cual no quererlo.

Uno de esos días la broma llega demasiado lejos, cuando gran parte de la familia se encuentra de misión, Naruto pintarrajea los rostros de los hokages con una multitud de colores, solo para ser atrapado por Iruka y posteriormente obligado a limpiar el desastre.

Está limpiando solo, mientras el mayor supervisa, Sasuke se ofrece a ayudar, pero es detenido, sin embargo, se les promete ramen del ichiraku a ambos cuando el rubio acabe su labor, así que este se esmera para terminar rápidamente.

Los tres terminan de comer cuando la tarde se ha desvanecido y las estrellas brillan sobre konoha, el dueño del restaurante y su hija son muy amables sin importar que tan ruidoso sea Naruto o en que peleas se enfrasquen los pequeños, la familia suele comer seguido en el establecimiento ya que su ramen es el favorito de Iruka y Naruto.

Al volver al complejo el mayor los lleva al dojo, activando su kekkei genkai, intentando ver si el sello del zorro está interfiriendo con el flujo del chakra del niño.

—¿Que buscas Ruki ttebayo?— pregunta el rubio mirándose el estómago en el punto donde Umino ha fijado la mirada.

—Naruto— Iruka hace que ambos niños se sienten frente a el— te hemos hablado sobre el zorro de nueve colas que está dentro de ti y de la importancia de mantener esto en secreto para tu seguridad— el pequeño asiente, Sasuke disimuladamente se acerca a su amigo para dar confort, sabe que es un tema delicado— pienso que es posible que algo de esto interfiera en tus jutsus y en tu foco de chakra, pero aun no descifro que es.

—¿Crees que no voy a poder graduarme?— el rubio no se ve contento con esta declaración, ha soñado con convertirse en Hokage para poder cuidarlos a todos y que ya no tengan que sufrir más.

—Incluso si no puedes canalizar chakra creo que tú puedes hacer lo que sea que te propongas, el año pasado se graduó un chico, Rock Lee, es un especialista en taijutsu. Además, tal vez en los archivos podemos buscar jutsus que se ajusten a tu chakra, mañana después de clase le preguntare al sandaime—

El complejo se siente frio cuando se van a dormir, pero el resto de la familia se demorará en regresar de sus misiones dos días más como mínimo, por lo que no tienen opción.

—Nori kun, Miko kun— un sensei de cabello blanco suelto les encuentra en el salón de profesores después de la jornada, no usa a supresores y huele a alfa, aunque su aroma no es agradable— Ihari sensei dijo que tenía reunión urgente en el escritorio de misión, los verá a ambos en el complejo.

Los niños se miran, Naruto se encoge de hombros y Sasuke suspira, antes de que se den la vuelta el sensei vuelve a hablar.

—He oído que tienes dificultades con tu flujo de chakra Nori kun— el hombre sonríe, pero la sonrisa no se ve sincera, el niño Uchiha agarra la mano de su amigo para empezarlo a arrastrar por el pasillo— si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Uzumaki se detiene en seco frenando al pelinegro con él.

—Soy amigo de Ihari, Mizuki, tal vez ha hablado de mi— Sasuke vuelve a tirar de la mano de su amigo— puedo enseñarte una técnica especial y muy efectiva para que tus jutsus salgan perfectos, una que usa el Hokage, pero debes verme a media noche cerca del archivo, y tienes que venir solo.

—No irá— espeta Uchiha tirando de su amigo hasta que ambos se pierden en una esquina, Mizuki sonríe al notar que la cara del otro niño se veía bastante interesada en lo que tenía que decirle.

Iruka llega tarde al complejo, pero les lleva oyakodon a ambos, cuando Sasuke intenta decirle sobre la propuesta sospechosa de Mizuki, Naruto lo frena.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya, Ruki tiene que madrugar al escritorio de misión ttebayo— espeta el rubio sin darle opción al otro chico de decir nada, jalándole hacia el segundo piso.

—Naruto no seas un dobe, no hagas nada estúpido— Sasuke lo conoce demasiado bien para darse cuenta que algo está ocultándole. Sin embargo, Uzumaki piensa que alguien tan hábil con sus jutsus como el pelinegro no puede entender su frustración, responde con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Ambos se acurrucan en la cama de Uchiha quien sigue escéptico, aun así, el cansancio es mayor y lo vence después de un rato.

Es pasada la media noche cuando la vejiga de Sasuke lo despierta con incomodidad, se levanta bostezando va al baño y regresa, solo cuando se vuelve a meter en la cama su somnolencia se escapa de golpe, el rubio ruidoso que debería estar roncando a su lado no está.

—Iruka— Sasuke irrumpe en la habitación del omega haciendo que este de un brinco tomando un kunai ante la sorpresa— Naruto no está.

La cara de horror del niño Uchiha lo deja desconcertado por un segundo.

—Él no me dejó decirte, pero un sensei, Mizuki, le ofreció hoy en la academia que le enseñaría a media noche técnicas Hokage para que pudiera hacer sus jutsus, le dije que no iría, pero al parecer el dobe tenía otros planes— las palabras salen de la boca del niño, pero Iruka no procesa correctamente lo que escucha, Mizuki era su amigo, no puede querer hacerle daño a Naruto, no tiene motivos ¿o sí?

Fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada los sacan a ambos de su estupor, Umino pide al chico que permanezca oculto mientras atiende.

—Ihari sensei— un Mizuki jadeante se encuentra del otro lado— por fin te encuentro, Nori kun ha robado el pergamino prohibido, debemos encontrarlo antes que los jounin o el Hokage o podría ser encarcelado.

Iruka arruga el ceño ante la afirmación, Naruto es un buen niño nunca haría algo como eso por iniciativa propia.

—Iré a prepararme y lo buscaré, si lo encuentras antes avísame por favor— Umino cierra la puerta sin darle tiempo al otro de responder, automáticamente activando el sello de silencio para evitar que lo escuchen— Sasuke ve a buscar a Hana, es la única en quien podemos confiar que está en la aldea.

—Iruka, ese desgraciado le tendió una trampa— espeta bruscamente el pelinegro apretando los puños con ira contenida.

—Lo sé, por eso debo encontrarlo primero, cuéntale a Hana lo que paso y búsquenlo, pero no dejes que Mizuki los vea, sal por el lado oeste— tratando de calmarle el omega le revuelve el cabello de manera cálida, el chico acata automáticamente y ambos se separan.

Iruka alcanza gran velocidad, se siente muy protector con los menores de su clan, prácticamente los crio, son como sus hijos, y si alguien, incluso si es su ex mejor amigo, osa hacerles daño definitivamente peleara, luchara con uñas y dientes de hacer falta. Está formulando un plan en su cabeza cuando encuentra el rastro de Naruto que lo lleva al bosque, cerca de un viejo y olvidado almacén.

El niño está sentado en medio del bosque leyendo el pergamino.

—Te atrapé— Iruka cae junto a él conteniendo el aliento para regular su respiración— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—Ruki ttebayo— dice Naruto en una sonrisa zorruna— solo alcancé a aprender una técnica, pero es impresionante, creo que con eso bastara para graduarme ¿no?

—¿Eh? — se rasca la cabeza sin comprender

—Mizuki sensei me lo dijo, que si aprendía una de estas técnicas de nivel Hokage podría graduarme y ser un ninja junto a Sasuke y el resto de la familia ttebayo— Umino se masajea las cienes ante esa afirmación— pero me dijo que tenía que ser secreto porque los demás pueden ponerse celosos de que lo aprenda.

Iruka no tiene tiempo de pensar porque siente venir la ráfaga de kunai, empuja a Naruto para ponerlo a salvo, pero no tiene tiempo de esquivar, uno se clava en su muslo otro en su hombro y los demás sostienen su ropa contra la pared de madera, atrapándolo.

—Mizuki te tendió una trampa, el pergamino fue sellado por tener técnicas peligrosas, el solo te usó para obtenerlo, no dejes que lo tenga— espeta aguantando cómo puede el dolor de sus heridas, lleva tiempo fuera de misiones de campo y ha perdido la costumbre.

—Ni siquiera pienses en huir— frente a ellos el peliblanco se posa en una rama, trae shuriken gigantes en la espalda—Uzumaki Naruto.

Ninguno puede creer lo que escucha.

—Imposible…—

—¿pensabas que me iba a comer el cuento? Tu aroma empalagoso es demasiado fácil de rastrear Iruka— la sonrisa socarrona domina sus facciones, los tiene donde los quiere— después de identificarte fue bastante fácil dar con quienes son los demás miembros de tu retorcida familia, ¿recuerdas? siempre fui bueno para atar cabos sueltos.

Baja del árbol de un salto y ambos se ponen en guardia.

—Tantos años y no te han marcado— espeta acercándose de a pocos al castaño, este se para delante de Naruto protegiéndole con su cuerpo— aunque ese asqueroso olor de Hatake se siente sobre ti, apuesto que te usa como su perra personal.

El sonido de una potente cachetada resuena en el bosque haciendo que algunos pájaros huyan asustados, Mizuki se toca la mejilla enrojecida mirando a Umino con ira.

—Te voy a decir que vas a hacer— escupe con desdén— te voy a marcar como mi omega, voy a tomar el pergamino y vamos a ir juntos con Orochimaru sama.

—Ruki no irá a ningún lado ttebayo— grita el rubio sin poder contenerse.

—¿Eso piensas? — el peliblanco se burla con desdén— pongámoslo así, si no acatan mis órdenes todo Konoha va a enterarse de sus secretos, los Uchiha que quedan, el niño de la luna, el kaguya y el asqueroso niño que contiene al zorro demonio que destruyó la aldea.

Iruka medita, no quiere, pero literalmente hará lo que sea por su familia. Está planteándose acercarse al peliblanco y ceder a sus términos cuando siente el chakra de Naruto revolverse furioso.

—Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Juutsu— grita el rubio y automáticamente una manada de clones aparecen rodeándoles, son tantos que no los puede contar.

Los clones se ciernen sobre Mizuki quien trata de huir, mientras Iruka se apoya en Naruto intentando poner distancia entre ellos y el desagradable Alfa.

—Creo que lo perdimos— jadea Umino recostándose contra un árbol. Algo como el rugido de un tigre llega a sus oídos, seguido de pasos pesados y veloces que se acercan a gran velocidad —Naruto corre, entrégale el pergamino al Hokage y cuéntale lo que ocurre—

—Ni loco te voy a dejar dattebayo— tercamente vuelve a pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros obligándole a avanzar, lo siguiente que escuchan es un sonido metálico que corta el aire.

Uzumaki no sabe que ocurrió, pero se encuentra contra el árbol siendo apresado por Iruka, quien ahora luce un shuriken gigante incrustado en medio de su espalda.

—Corre— ruega de nuevo el mayor ante los ojos horrorizados. Tras él, Mizuki emerge, parece haberse fusionado con un inmenso tigre, su musculatura ha aumentado y su aroma a Alfa está apestando el lugar, tratando de hacer que se sometan a él.

Sasuke y Hana hacen aparición justo antes de que el peliblanco ataque, desviando hábilmente sus intentos de llegar al omega y al rubio.

No tienen que esforzarse demasiado, el contrincante parece pesado, sus movimientos se ralentizan más cada segundo que pasa, su contextura parece desinflarse hasta los huesos, cae de rodillas su cara muestra arrugas como si se transformase en un decrepito anciano.

Allí emergen los AMBU, los jounin y el Hogake, notando el estado de Mizuki temen que los Hatake se hayan revelado.

—Así que teníamos un seguidor de la serpiente justo bajo nuestras narices— Tsunade aterriza junto al traidor examinándolo— te dio un sello incompleto que consumió toda tu energía vital, ya no puedo salvarte.

Preocupada nota la entonces enorme herida en la espalda de Iruka y deja al convaleciente empezando a dar órdenes a los médicos ninja para revisar a los Hatake.

—Ellos…— gime Mizuki apenas levantando una mano para señalarles, Sarutobi se acerca con temor de lo que puedan contener las palabras— ellos son…— lo demás termina siendo susurrado al oído del anciano quien no se muestra sorprendido por la revelación, el peliblanco suelta un último suspiro y la vida se escapa de su cuerpo.

Iruka terminó pasando la noche en el hospital, boca abajo, Sasuke y Naruto dormitando juntos en el mismo sofá de siempre, frente a su cama.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol apenas están apareciendo un fuerte revuelo se deja oír del pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios paso mientras no estaba? — La voz del ninja copia se oye a través de la puerta, tiene un tinte de furia, las enfermeras parecen estar tratando de calmarlo.

La puerta se abre y Kakashi emerge, su aroma delata lo molesto que está, además del fuerte dejo de preocupación que contiene. Se sienta en la única silla libre junto a la cama, los menores siguen en su sueño profundo y el castaño parece sedado. Toma con suavidad la mano más cercana mientras le acaricia los cabellos sueltos, seguidamente besa su frente.

—No importa que tenga que hacer, no voy a volver a permitir que te hagan daño nunca mas—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chaaaan como vamos?  
Buenaaaaaaaasssss, jajaja lamento la demoraaaaa, como vamos?  
Para seguir lo de las edades estamos así al final de este capítulo: sasunaru y toda su generación 12 toneri, kimimaro, neji 13, Deidara 15,Itachi, Hana 17, Shisui 20, Iruka 21 , Anko y Yamato 24 Kakashi 25.  
Y por fin llegamos al primer capituloooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Cuéntenme que opinan, este capitulo tuvo muchos sube y baja, no me he concentrado casi en las batallas, son complejas de describir pero creo que vamos bien  
A mi Kana hermosa la mejor beta todos los agradecimientos :3 es la mejor.  
Como siempre los kudos y los comentarios son muy apreciados para animarme a seguir, graciaaassssss, si tienen alguna duda dejen un coment y con gusto la resolveré.


	10. Capítulo 8: ¿Qué pasaría si la batalla en el puente Naruto fuera diferente?

Sakura Haruno hija biológica de padres beta, nació en Konoha y creció rodeada de afecto, es adicta al estudio y admiradora acérrima de Tsunade Senju. Su primer amor, Sasuke, murió durante la masacre Uchiha y no ha podido superarlo del todo, por eso no puede perdonar a Nori Hatake, por olvidar rápidamente, por seguir con su característica alegría y bromas idiotas.

Espera no tener que verle después de hoy, el ruidoso chico tuvo problemas con sus jutsu por lo que es casi seguro que reprobó el examen, ella entrará en un equipo genin y se olvidara de que existe. El primo lejano de este, Miko, en cambio parece muy capaz, y además luce atractivo, tal vez si lo conoce mejor puedan llegar a algo.

Sale de su casa tarareando una alegre canción, esta algo hambrienta por no haber desayunado, pero fue requisito de la academia porque la dura prueba que viene podría hacerlos vomitar.

—¿Por qué tan alegre frentresota?— el apodo hace que una vena se marque en su cien, aun no entiende como Kiba sigue siendo su mejor amigo.

—No es tu asunto perro mojado— gruñe de vuelta mostrándole la lengua a lo que el chico solo sonríe poniéndose a la par para caminar con ella, su dinámica ha sido similar desde que se conocieron en el intento de secuestro, aun así, pasan bastante tiempo juntos, por lo regular es la pelirosada tratando de que el chico canino estudie un poco— espero que pasaras el examen porque si no todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

—Que va, estuvo muy fácil— pone sus brazos tras la cabeza silbando contento.

—Con tu dura cabeza lo dudo— espeta de vuelta algo preocupada por la suerte de su amigo.

Arriban al salón de la academia donde ya hay un caos, este año las dinámicas han cambiado un poco las listas han sido puestas en el tablero, los nuevos genin están ya divididos por equipos y el Jounin sensei les entregara sus bandanas, claro está, solo si pasan la prueba siguiente. Cuando logran llegar al frente busca su nombre rápidamente.

_Equipo Kakashi:_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Miko Hatake _

_Nori Hatake_

Esta feliz, por haber pasado, pero no entiende muy bien que ocurrió, considera casi imposible que el ruidoso aprobase. Además, parte de ella deseaba haber quedado en el equipo con Kiba, por tantos años de conocerse han logrado una buena sincronización.

—Estoy en el equipo Kurenai con Shino y Hinata— nota la mirada ofuscada de su amiga quien sigue perdida en la lista— ¿Qué ocurre? — se percata al instante del motivo solo con leer los nombres de los compañeros de Sakura— escucha, haremos una apuesta, si me convierto en genin y tú no, me invitaras un paquete grande de carne seca, pero si pasas la prueba con ese equipo yo te invitare anmitsu por una semana.

—Probablemente perderé a este paso— su mirada va a Nori que acaba de entrar a trompicones jalando a un ceñudo Miko tras él. Haruno sigue pensando que este último es bastante apuesto, su aire de misterio solo lo hace más interesante.

—Estamos juntos en el equipo Teme— grita el ruidoso a todo lo que dan sus pulmones.

—Dobe que estas…— no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando el otro chico le ha saltado encima con una feliz sonrisa, sin darle tiempo de esquivarle y mucho menos de posicionarse correctamente, terminan en el suelo en una maraña de extremidades, los palidos brazos llenos con el niño Uzumaki, tarda en notar la suave presión sobre sus labios.

Se separan de un salto con la cara sonrojada, tratando de no mirarse a los ojos.

—Fue accidental ttebayo— el rubio se rasca la mejilla, resistiendo el impulso de succionar su labio inferior— lo siento teme.

—No importa— gruñe en respuesta ocultando una suave sonrisa en el dorso de su mano.

Sakura está atónita habiendo presenciado todo el intercambio, definitivamente Nori Hatake no le cae bien, no le gustaba su relación con Sasuke y está empezando a odiar su forma de llamar la atención de Miko.

La mayoría de los sensei van llegando para llevar a sus equipos a los campos de entrenamiento, hasta que son solo ellos tres en el aula vacía. El ambiente es insoportablemente tenso, los dos chicos están sentados juntos y la niña posicionada al otro lado del aula.

Naruto se está mordiendo el labio indeciso sobre qué hacer.

—No es buena idea…— Sasuke ha tomado su brazo al sentirlo ponerse de pie, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Si pasamos seremos equipo mucho tiempo, es mejor ahora ttebayo— se suelta suavemente evitando la mirada de desaprobación de su compañero. A paso lento se acerca a la chica quien compone una expresión molesta al verle — espero que nos llevemos bien— sonríe de manera zorruna tratando de sonar lo más amable posible mientras le tiende la mano.

—No te necesito y no quiero que me estorbes— espeta la fémina de vuelta palmeándole de mala manera. Sasuke se ha puesto de pie casi de inmediato dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas cuando la puerta del salón se abre.

—Yo— saluda Kakashi curvando su ojito feliz y rompiendo la tensión.

—Llegas tarde Kashi nichan ttebayo— espeta Naruto olvidando automáticamente lo que ocurrió en pos de regañar a Hatake.

—Maa, lo siento me perdí en el camino de la vida— suelta sin darle mucha importancia poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos— muévanse, vamos al campo de entrenamiento número 3.

Al llegar toman asiento en la grama bajo un árbol frondoso, Kakashi masajea sus cienes ante la interacción de los menores, Sasuke se ha metido de mala manera en medio para tratar de alejar a Haruno de Naruto.

—Soy Hatake Kakashi aunque dos de ustedes ya lo sabían, seré su Jounin sensei durante esta prueba y lo demás sobre mí no les interesa, ahora preséntense— espeta logrando atraer fácilmente la atención del grupo.

—Soy Nori Hatake y seré el Hokage alfa más poderoso para cuidar a todos los que amo y a mi aldea ttebayo— sonríe rascándose la nuca.

—Miko Hatake, quiero atrapar a cierto individuo que nos causó mucho dolor en el pasado a mi familia y a mí, y probablemente luego de eso seré el jefe ambu de este dobe, alguien tiene que cuidarlo— ante esto sonríe con suficiencia al rubio que solo atina a inflar los mofletes en un puchero bastante adorable a juicio de Sasuke.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, seré un ninja medico de nivel superior como Tsunade sama, quiero entrenar con ella en el futuro— la chica ni siquiera repara en sus compañeros, Miko puede ser atractivo pero su exceso de protección para con Nori la está sacando demasiado de sus casillas, además hizo que la castigaran aun cuando fue la única que escapó con su cabello intacto del incidente del katon.

—Bien, eso me basta, ahora— saca dos cascabeles atados a cuerdas rojas de su bolsillo y un libro naranja que para los chicos es bastante familiar— tienen que quitármelos para que les entregue sus bandanas, advierto que todos los equipos que se han probado conmigo hasta ahora han reprobado, por lo que es posible que regresen a la academia pronto, el que no me los quite no comerá y tendrá que estar atado a uno de esos tres postes mientras me ve comer— sobre el poste de madera central pone un reloj programando la alarma a las doce del mediodía, ata los cascabeles a su cinturón sentándose en medio del campo tranquilamente a leer— tengan en cuenta que solo hay dos cascabeles por lo que uno de ustedes regresara a la academia, ahora, empiecen.

Sakura se oculta inmediatamente en uno de los arbustos cercanos esperando su oportunidad de atacar, Naruto y Sasuke se miran y acto seguido se escabullen entre las copas de dos árboles a los lados del Jounin.

Kakashi no parece inmutarse, sigue absorto en su libro, salta y esquiva con gracia la lluvia de shuriken que viene de ambos costados. Al caer, cuatro fuuma shuriken se clavan a su alrededor, una nube de humo delata la transformación en clones de Naruto que lo sujetan con sogas mientras Sasuke, intenta quitarle los cascabeles, apenas puede rosarlos con las puntas de los dedos cuando el jounin se esfuma dejando un tronco de reemplazamiento. Automáticamente todos los clones desaparecen, el de Sasuke incluido.

Una dura batalla se da entre los tres, Sasuke y Naruto en plena sincronización anticipando los movimientos del otro, varios katon y muchos clones se dejan ver, están tratando de sorprender a un ninja de alto nivel que aparte de todo los ha entrenado desde que tienen memoria.

En un intento de ser impredecibles empiezan a intercambiar técnicas, su velocidad y taijutsu están en un nivel superior añadiendo que pueden combinar ilusiones y henge, Naruto cuenta con suficiente chakra para sacar decenas de clones de ambos y el ninjutsu de sasuke con el elemento fuego les ha dado una buena ventaja, haciendo que su sensei se mueva poco a poco hacia su objetivo.

Una serie de papeletas explosivas se activan en el bosque, sendas bombas de humo detonan luego seguidas de varios kunai saliendo de diversos puntos.

Cuando el humo se dispersa, Naruto y Sasuke aparecen frente a su sensei cada uno con un cascabel, lo que no esperaban era que este estuviera reteniendo una Sakura amordazada mientras le apunta a la garganta con un kunai afilado.

—Maa, seguro son muy buenos, pero parece que había una pequeña falencia en su plan— cuando ambos chicos se abalanzan contra ellos se encuentran con troncos de reemplazamiento, lo que les obliga a regresar al campo central, donde el jounin ya tiene atada la chica a uno de los tres postes de madera, la alarma del reloj tintinea— este era un ejercicio de equipo, por ahora reprobaron. Sakura te desentendiste del equipo por orgullo, Nori y Miko seguro están bien compenetrados, pero no siempre van a tener misiones con alguien en quien confíen tanto. Este ejercicio estuvo diseñado para evaluar su trabajo como equipo— está junto a Sasuke en dos segundos poniéndolo de bruces contra la grama y apuntándole con un kunai— Nori mata a Sakura o Miko morirá— al ver las reacciones aterradas de los tres, guarda el arma— son situaciones que pueden ocurrir, en las misiones ponen su vida en riesgo, por eso la piedra del héroe tiene tantos nombres— pone dos cajas de bento finamente atadas en la grama— los que mejor trabajaron pueden comer, la otra tendrá que esperar, no le den nada a ella si quieren repetir la prueba en la tarde.

Dicho esto, desaparece en un remolino de hojas.

Los chicos se miran por algunos segundos antes de desenvolver el almuerzo, Sakura esta callada, profundamente afligida por haber notado el nivel en el que están sus compañeros, si Kakashi no la sacaba del arbusto apoyándose en un genjutsu se quedaba ahí durante toda la prueba, tanto estudio solo le ha servido para memorizar mil cosas que en batalla tendrían poca o ninguna importancia al parecer, para completar su vergüenza su estómago suelta un rugido sonoro.

—Toma— Naruto le está tendiendo un poco de comida con los palitos.

—Espera— la chica se ve sorprendida ante el gesto— no puedo tomarlo, si el sensei nos ve no nos dejara repetir la prueba.

—Si estas débil nos estorbaras— Sasuke no se encuentra muy feliz pero sabe que tiene que hacer— así que come, no siento su presencia.

El problema viene cuando ella toma el primer bocado, Kakashi aparece mientras el cielo se torna gris y relampaguea.

—Ustedes— Naruto y Sasuke realmente no están tan asustados ya que conviven con el ninja copia a diario, pero Sakura esta pálida y temblando como una hoja.

—Perdónelos, ellos solo lo hicieron por lo que dijo, somos un equipo, y vamos a actuar como tal— grita la pelirosada apretando los ojos temiendo lo que se avecina, sus compañeros solo asienten posicionándose frente a ella para protegerla.

—Ustedes— vuelve a decir el jounin acercándose peligrosamente— están aprobados— la sorpresa se refleja en los tres jóvenes rostros— son los primeros, hasta ahora todos habían seguido mis órdenes como descerebrados— suspira echando un ojo al monumento— los ninjas que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria, entonces, mañana iniciaremos misiones.

Los ojos de la chica están aguados, no pensó que aprobaría luego de todo esto, mientras la desatan jura que se esforzara el doble, practicara muy duro para estar a la par con su equipo y hacerse merecedora del título de ninja.

—Nori— susurra antes de que se vayan— lo lamento— extiende su mano y Naruto la toma sonriendo, tras el Sasuke emite una suave sonrisa al intercambio. El grupo podría volverse más armónico desde ahora y Kiba felizmente invita anmitsu por una semana a su mejor amiga, ambos parloteando sin parar sobre sus respectivos equipos.

Llevan semanas con misiones rango D, bañando perros, cortando césped, transportando encargos básicos y entrenando duro todas las mañanas. A ratos se topan con Konohamaru, el nieto del sandaime, que ha tomado un enorme cariño por Naruto siguiéndolo por todo lado para aprender de él. Iruka aún sigue contento de que sus chicos menores permanezcan un poco más en la aldea, está haciéndose a la idea de que tiene que dejarlos ir, Kakashi los cuidará, pero no deja de producirle angustia.

Toneri y Kimimaro ahora son chunin, habiendo pasado sin ningún problema cada una de las pruebas, incluso teniendo que contenerse para no mostrar sus habilidades especiales, están en camino de volverse ninjas de elite, así que solo le quedan los más jóvenes, aun quiere retenerlos y protegerlos de todo.

Su ansiedad aumenta cuando Naruto empieza a quejarse sobre lo aburridas que son las misiones que tienen, Sasuke no lo dice abiertamente, pero concuerda con él, y están a cada rato molestando a Kakashi para que pida misiones de rangos más altos.

La situación se sale de control cuando entregan el gato extraviado a Madame Shijimi, mientras la mujer apretuja el pobre felino contra sus mejillas Naruto se pone frente al sandaime con determinación antes de que este les de otra aburrida misión como las anteriores.

—No gracias, queremos misiones mejores, a nuestra edad nuestros familiares ya eran AMBU ttebayo— espeta cruzándose de brazos.

—Todavía eres un novato— Iruka que estaba sentado junto al anciano se pone de pie— todos empezamos con misiones sencillas.

—Pero son aburridas— gruñe Sasuke dándole la razón a su amigo— y somos los únicos genin en la familia.

—Exacto a este paso no vamos a subir de nivel nunca— Sakura no está cómoda desafiando la autoridad, pero sabe que debe probar su valía para entrenar con Tsunade y los encargos asignados distan mucho de algo que le ayude a evolucionar.

Sarutobi reflexiona revisando los pergaminos, hasta dar con una misión sencilla, pero al menos fuera de la aldea.

—Bien les daré una misión rango C de escolta— suelta, Iruka no está feliz, pero puede vivir con eso.

—Oh, y ¿a quién escoltaremos? ¿Una princesa ttebayo? — el rubio no cabe en sí de la alegría, en ese momento se abre la puerta, un viejo borracho se deja ver dando grandes sorbos a una botella de sake.

—¿Qué? Pero si son un montón de mocosos— el hombre les lanza una mirada insegura— el más pequeño tiene cara de tonto.

—¿Qué? Vas a ver ttebayo— Kakashi tiene que agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Naruto evitando que golpee al sujeto que tienen que proteger.

—Soy Tazuna un famoso constructor de puentes y tengo que volver a salvo a mi país y terminar un puente hasta entonces tienen que protegerme— da un largo trago, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y se tambalea un poco más.

—No se preocupe— se excusa Kakashi aun sosteniendo al chico por precaución— soy un jounin así que todo saldrá bien.

Dicho esto, el equipo más el constructor toman camino esa misma tarde luego de haber preparado su equipaje. Iruka abraza a sus chicos al mismo tiempo, de pie en la puerta de la Aldea, Toneri y Kimimaro escoltando al castaño con suaves sonrisas.

—Nada de riesgos innecesarios— les advierte mientras los apretuja un poco más contra sí mismo.

—Cuídalos cachorro— Kakashi revuelve los cabellos del niño de la luna, el cual ha tomado afecto por este apodo, el peliplata ha empezado a llamarle así desde que lo seguía por todas partes cuando era un niño, y dado que es el único Alfa que quedara en casa asiente con orgullo—confió en ti.

Umino deja ir a los niños, Kimimaro tras él, rodea sus hombros con el brazo para darle apoyo, esto también hace que note lo altos que se han puesto sus chicos, la melancolía le invade.

—Los traeré a casa— promete Hatake antes de darle un breve abrazo, es lo más que podrá llevarse del aroma hogareño que emite el omega mayor.

Sakura se para un poco incomoda mas allá, junto al viejo constructor que no ha dejado de proferir maldiciones por lo bajo, ahora todos los rumores que ha escuchado durante su niñez sobre como los Hatake eran una familia disfuncional le suenan estúpidos, pueden ser primos lejanos o lo que sea que sean, pero seguro puede decir que se quieren incluso más que muchas familias naturales que conoce.

Cuando empiezan su viaje, nota que Nori solo deja de agitar su mano en despedida cuando ya no puede ver las puertas de la aldea, Miko a su lado parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

Caminaron por el país del fuego, con Tazuna dictando la velocidad, el viejo constructor ha estado molestando a Naruto acerca de su sueño de ser Hokage, y como nunca lo va a reconocer por ello. Sasuke termina deteniendo a su amigo para que no se abalance contra el hombre que sigue bebiendo de su botella de sake mientras camina.

Kakashi está tranquilo dado el rango C de la misión, supone un recorrido tranquilo sin toparse ninjas de aldeas aledañas. Cruzan un pequeño charco en el camino y todo parece salirse de control.

Un par de ninjas de la niebla emergen de él apretando al ninja copia con un lazo de púas metálicas, mientras tiran tan fuerte que por un momento se cree que su cuerpo ha sido completamente destrozado.

Sin dejar un minuto al asombro, Sasuke salta enredando el lazo con un shuriken en un árbol, y asegurándolo con fuerza con un kunai, Naruto ha creado múltiples clones de manera instantánea, situándose alrededor del constructor y Sakura, la cual valientemente empuña un Kunai dejando a Tazuna a sus espaldas.

El lazo se ha desprendido de los brazos de los ninjas y estos corren hacia ellos, cuando el Uchiha está preparando un Katon, aparece Kakashi, bloqueando a ambos sujetos por el cuello, dejándoles automáticamente inconscientes.

—Bien hecho equipo, estoy orgulloso de su rápido accionar— comenta mientras ata a un árbol cercano a los dos hombres— hace días no llueve— espeta explicando sin más por qué notó enseguida el falso charco.

—¿Si eres tan hábil porque dejaste pelear a los niños? — el viejo se ve contrariado.

—Necesitaba saber el rango real de esta misión, si fueran solo bandidos o ladrones estaríamos en el rango correcto, si nos enfrentamos a ninjas es mínimo un rango B— casi gruñe, espera sacar a todos los chicos ilesos de la proeza o Iruka definitivamente lo golpeará al enterarse.

Aun con el ataque y con todos muy alerta continuaron con su recorrido hasta toparse con el extremo más cercano del puente.

Tazuna los chantajeá con que su nieto lloraría si muriera porque lo dejaron solo, mientras viajaban bajo el puente en una balsa oculta por la espesa niebla. También les dijo el nombre del empresario corrupto que lo quería muerto, Gatou, quien asesinó al esposo de su hija para darle una lección a su pueblo, gente empobrecida donde ni los señores feudales tenían recursos para pagar una misión clase B, y donde este sujeto se había hecho rico controlando el dinero, la política y las ventas ilegales de diversas sustancias alucinógenas. No le convenía la construcción del puente así que había contratado muchos hábiles ninjas de la aldea de la niebla para evitar que se completase.

El grupo termina aceptando escoltar al constructor hasta que finalice el puente, aun con Kakashi renuente, la promesa que le hizo a Umino sigue en su cabeza, regresar todos sanos y salvos a casa, sabe que si neutralizaron a los chunin posiblemente el siguiente ataque venga de un jounin, piensa detenidamente en esto mientras bajan de la balsa y continúan su camino hacia el hogar de Tazuna.

Lo siguiente ocurre en una fracción de segundo.

—Al suelo— grita Hatake y afortunadamente todos alcanzan a agacharse a tiempo para evitar que una enorme espada pase por encima de sus cabezas clavándose en un árbol cercano. Sobre el mango de esta aparece un ninja con el torso descubierto y vendajes sobre la parte inferior de su rostro más una bandana ladeada de la niebla en su cabeza. —¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿El ninja perdido de la niebla Momochi Zabuza? — espeta con voz alegre, pero dando una mirada fija a Naruto y Sasuke. Ambos niños después de años de entrenar con él captan de inmediato el nivel del enemigo, y se quedan atrás empuñando armas alrededor del constructor, Sakura opta por imitarles.

—Así que por eso los hermanos no pudieron contra ustedes, ¿Qué no eres Kakashi del sharingan? — su voz suena profunda— lo siento, pero tendrás que entregarme al viejo— ordena mientras el ninja copia destapa su ojo izquierdo.

Zabuza se posa sobre el agua realizando un jutsu, la espesa niebla los invade de manera instantánea. Trata infructuosamente de matar al constructor, el ninja copia está allí una milésima después, empujando a sus alumnos fuera del camino y enterrando un kunai que delata el clon de agua que se deshace. De nuevo intenta matar al peliplata pero este ya ha copiado su técnica por lo que el clon se desvanece también en agua dejándole atónito.

—Se acabó— musita en el oído del enemigo mientras desliza un kunai afilado contra su cuello.

El ninja de la niebla solo atina a reírse con este comentario, el combate se intensifica cuando Hatake es enviado a volar al agua, y posteriormente siendo atrapado en una prisión de agua de la que no puede salir, Zabuza tiene una mano dentro del orbe manteniéndola ahí.

Desesperado, ve surgir del lago un clon dispuesto a acabar con su equipo. Se confió y lo sabe, aunque debe confiar en las habilidades inculcadas en sus familiares a través de los años, no deja de invadirlo el pánico, no puede perderlos.

—Huyan ahora— ordena, aunque está seguro que, si bien Sakura se ve algo asustada, Naruto y Sasuke no van a huir.

—Sakura, cubre a Tazuna pero muévanse lo más lejos que puedan— Sasuke echa un par de miradas a Naruto, ambos compartiendo señas rápidas tras la espalda.

La chica asiente caminando en reversa con el anciano. Seguidamente Uzumaki saca un ejército de clones que atacan al enemigo, al tiempo que lanza un fuuma shuriken a su amigo.

En perfecta sincronía los clones se dispersan justo cuando el arma gigante viene hacia el clon del ninja de la niebla, este se ríe y esquiva con facilidad.

—Demasiado ingenuos— comenta el verdadero, mientras atrapa el shuriken con la mano izquierda, y luego esquiva el que viene en la sombra de este. No se espera que el ultimo se transforme en Naruto, este envía volando un kunai a su brazo, tan cerca que debe sacar la mano para esquivarle, y aun así el arma logra un corte en su mejilla derecha, el kunai se incrusta en el clon de Momochi deshaciéndolo de inmediato.

Iracundo trata de abalanzarse contra el rubio con el fuuma girando poderosamente, una mano enguantada detiene el movimiento, Kakashi ha salido de la prisión y está muy enojado.

—Buen plan Miko, Nori— espeta mirando al último que cayó de cabeza en el agua.

—Ahora veo el parecido— gruñe Momochi con desdén mirando de los niños a su sensei— así que también son Hatake, interesante.

Sakura aprieta los puños contrariada, está feliz que el plan diera resultado y admite que admira la increíble sincronización en la que trabajan estos dos, pero siente que la dejan atrás, sus habilidades como ninja están muy por encima incluso en una situación peligrosa como esta, ambos chicos piensan con cabeza fría, planean rápido, se entienden con pocas miradas y captan las señales de su sensei.

—La misma técnica no funciona dos veces en mi— el ninja de konoha empieza a copiar los sellos de Zabuza, logrando el jutsu de dragón de agua al mismo tiempo, las furiosas invocaciones se pelean sobre ellos.

La segunda vez que ocurre Hatake lanza el jutsu copiado primero, el agua del lago se caldea lo suficiente para enviar a Naruto en dirección a los demás, empapándoles a todos. El ninja de la niebla se estampa con fuerza contra un árbol, para seguidamente recibir kunais en sus extremidades. El equipo de Konoha vence.

—Te diré que desde que apareciste estaba planeando negociar con intercambio de información que sé que te interesa, sobre tu aldea y ciertos hechos que se podrían llevar a cabo con tu apoyo, pero parece que no será necesario— Kakashi esta agachado al lado Zabuza cuando sienten otro chakra.

Hay un ninja de pie en una rama cercana, una máscara similar a la de los ambus de konoha. Agujas vuelan a clavarse en el cuerpo del enemigo dejándolo presumiblemente muerto en el suelo.

—Soy un rastreador de la aldea de la niebla— explica con una voz suave y joven— he estado siguiendo a este sujeto durante meses.

Kakashi suspira contrariado ante la escena, pero los integrantes del equipo de konoha están suficientemente cansados como para restarle importancia, por lo que permiten al rastreador deshacerse del cuerpo.

Cuando toman rumbo hacia la casa del constructor Hatake se desploma.

—Te tengo Kashi nii— Naruto y Sasuke llevan al ninja copia entre los dos, rápidamente son conducidos al pequeño caserío frente al mar. El viejo saluda a su hija quien prepara un futon donde los chicos posicionan al agotado sensei.

Pasaran algunas horas antes de que el líder de misión se despierte, ambos niños lo saben bien. Por ahora se instalan en la habitación. Inari, el nieto de Tazuna ha venido a verles, asegurando que van a morir, al seguirlo, Naruto se da cuenta que llora.

La pequeña ciudad pesquera ha sufrido mucho por el azote de Gatou, empobrecidos y aislados, necesitan el puente, pero al empresario no le conviene perder el control de todo. Los tres genin dan un paseo por la zona, donde terminan entregando toda la comida y raciones que tienen a pequeños niños que lloran de hambre. Esto solo afirma la determinación de lograr vencer al corrupto hombre y ayudar a que terminen el puente.

Tazuna les conto sobre Kaiza, quien salvo a Inari de morir ahogado, se casó con su hija y se volvió el héroe del pueblo además de un padre para su nieto, por esto, fue ejecutado por Gatou, para que los demás aprendieran la lección y bajaran la cabeza, así consiguió el poder absoluto sobre el país de las olas.

Estaban todos reunidos cuando Kakashi despertó.

—Creo que cometí un error al dejar que el rastreador se llevase el cuerpo, no estoy seguro de que Zabuza esté muerto— gruñe mientras se levanta con dificultad usando una muleta prestada— vamos al bosque, necesito que Sakura aprenda algunas técnicas, e igual les servirá de practica a ustedes dos.

No se alejaron mucho de la aldea, en un claro Kakashi trepó sin dificultad por el tronco de un árbol hasta quedar de cabeza.

—Solo canalizas el chakra en los pies para pegarte al tronco— hace una señal y Naruto y Sasuke lo siguen sin dificultad.

El sensei los pone a subir y bajar hasta que la chica lo logra del todo.

—Bien parece que tienes un buen manejo de tu chakra eso te ayudara con los jutsus médicos— explica llevándoles a la playa— este es el siguiente paso— camina sobre el agua hasta unos metros más allá, de nuevo los dos chicos le pisan los talones—Ahora den vueltas por acá sin hundirse hasta que ella pueda lograrlo del todo— ordena para volver a sentarse en la arena.

Los chicos duran toda la tarde en esto, para el anochecer la pelirosa lo ha dominado, muy orgullosa de sí misma, regresan a la casa del constructor donde les han preparado una comida modesta.

Esa noche comparten la habitación de Kakashi con cuatro futones en el suelo, la fémina es la última en estar lista para dormir por lo que los demás ya están acostados cuando entra a la habitación. Esta contrariada por la escena que se encuentra. Miko y Nori compartiendo un futon, se ven tan cómodos entre sí que parece algo habitual, Kakashi a su lado ni se inmuta, sigue leyendo el libro naranja que siempre trae consigo. Se mete en el único lecho vacío sin poder quitarse la tierna imagen de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente es la última en despertar, por lo que los otros futones ya están colgados en la ventana, cuando baja a desayunar Nori no se encuentra allí.

—¿Miko kun?— pregunta cuando le ve levantarse.

—Alguien tiene que ir por el dobe antes de que haga algo imprudente— espeta antes de salir.

Sasuke está inquieto, recientemente su olfato ha empezado a captar algunos aromas, y hay uno bastante fuerte a hortalizas frescas cerca del área donde siente el chakra de Naruto. Tiene un mal presentimiento, ve lo que al principio parece una chica luego por el aroma, nota que es un chico omega, se cruza con él.

De la dirección de donde viene el omega encuentra a un Naruto muy confundido.

—Te perdiste el desayuno dobe— espeta mientras el otro le responde con un puchero.

Cuando el sensei y la kunoichi les dan alcance, ambos han practicado jutsus y puntería, pasando a taijutsu. Pasan al puente para hacer guardia toda la tarde velando por los trabajadores y al anochecer vuelven a la casa de Tazuna.

Durante la cena Inari tiene un arranque de ira, está llorando interrogante ya que no entiende porqué se esfuerzan tanto si los débiles nunca ganaran contra Gatou, Naruto no es muy cortés al responderle que siendo un llorón nunca ganara nada, Kakashi termina explicándole al chico que los ninjas de konoha como Nori o Miko son los que mejor lo entienden, y por qué se esfuerzan tanto en ayudar a que el puente se complete.

En la madrugada cuando todos duermen, un olor pútrido despierta a Naruto, huele un alfa o tal vez dos, y ninguno conocido, se levanta de un salto despertando a Sasuke en el proceso dado que este estaba aferrado a su cintura.

—¿Qué demonios dobe? — gruñe poniéndose de pie, pero lo siguiente que oyen es un grito femenino de la habitación del lado. Esto alerta a Kakashi y Sakura, el equipo se pone en marcha.

Inari está siendo golpeado a puño limpio por dos alfas que no parecen muy poderosos, el estado de la mujer en la habitación explica que el niño estaba tratando de defenderla.

Arremeten contra el par, y los tienen en el suelo antes de que puedan desenvainar sus espadas, Sasuke y Naruto los desarma mientras Kakashi los amarra.

—Los pondremos en una prisión improvisada, luego de que el puente este completo el pueblo se encargara de juzgarles— espeta Tazuna quien ha traído a algunos vecinos para llevarse al par de sujetos.

Esto arregla la relación entre Naruto e Inari ya que el primero le dice que es valiente solo por tratar de salvar a su madre con todas sus fuerzas.

El día llega rápidamente, al puente le falta relativamente poco y serán contados días que les queden allí. Dejan a Uzumaki dormitando dados los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, los alcanzará en cuanto despierte.

Al llegar al lugar, pronto la espesa niebla los inunda, aunque esta vez saben contra quienes están peleando.

Sasuke se deshace fácilmente de los clones de agua de Zabuza, y Kakashi le envía contra Haku, el ninja con pinta de rastreador que resulto ser solo otro enemigo.

La batalla está bastante pareja hasta que el de la niebla usa su kekkei genkkai, sendos espejos de hielo surgen de los charcos de agua rodeando al ninja de Konoha mientras empieza a lanzarle senbon de todas direcciones. Cuando Kakashi esta presto a intervenir Zabuza se entromete, el otro Jounin será su contrincante.

—Sakura cuida de Tazuna— ordena haciendo un gesto para que ambos se queden atrás— Tengo información valiosa que te convendría…— debe saltar para esquivar la lluvia de shuriken que el otro le envía— no tenemos que estar en bandos diferentes, deberías escucharme.

—Igual no hay nada que yo haga que pueda detener a Haku—Zabuza le mira largamente.

—Miko kun— gime Sakura enviando un kunai contra uno de los espejos, desesperada al ver que el niño está siendo herido en repetidas ocasiones por las agujas, Haku atrapa el kunai hábilmente antes de que si quiera se acerque, pero se descuida, un par de shuriken vienen volando sacándolo de mala manera del espejo.

Una bomba de humo explota cerca, cuando se dispersa ven a Naruto enojado, cuatro papeletas explosivas son enviadas con kunai al joven de la niebla, mientras estallan Uzumaki se escabulle junto a Sasuke.

—Debiste quedarte afuera dobe— gruñe el pelinegro poniéndose de pie junto a su amigo. Ha intentado de todo para deshacer los espejos, el katon incluido, pero dado que es una técnica de línea sucesoria nada funciona.

Combinan los clones con el katon y de a pocos van dando con la clave, pero aun no es del todo efectiva, Naruto está pensando en usar el kunai de su padre cuando otra lluvia de agujas viene, en un suspiro esta frente a su amigo recibiendo la mayoría, ninguna ha dado en un lugar letal, pero de todas maneras termina en el suelo por el dolor.

Sasuke ha empezado a moverse y a esquivar con mayor precisión, el sharingan obtenido durante la masacre Uchiha está bailando en sus ojos. Naruto está consciente y tratando de reponerse, odia convertirse en una carga.

Entonces Haku se lanza hacia el chico en el suelo, y Sasuke nunca se ha movido tan rápido en su vida.

—Lo lograste tebayo— exclama al ver al de la niebla en el piso, pero su alegría dura poco cuando ve a su amigo desplomarse de espaldas, casi estrellándose contra el hormigón si no fuera porque alcanzó a atraparle— no, no— gime— ¿porque hiciste eso? Sabes que me curo rápido tebayo…— sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas

—Mi cuerpo se movió solo— gruñe haciendo un esfuerzo por acariciarle la mejilla limpiando la angustiada mirada— pensé que te perdería…— la respiración se ralentiza, sus ojos se cierran y Naruto ve rojo.

—Te matare— las garras y dientes del kyuubi han aparecido en su cuerpo, el chakra naranja los cubre alertando a Kakashi sobre lo que ocurre, una tremenda explosión de energía manda a volar a todos los presentes, Sakura incluida, quien termina golpeándose la cabeza contra uno de los lados del puente, lo que le induce un desmayo.

Hatake está aterrado, saca un pergamino y los ninken rodean a Zabuza inmovilizándolo, el collar de Naruto está en el suelo, salió despedido de su cuerpo durante la explosión.

—Sí, es mejor que me mates— la máscara de Haku está rota, su rostro herido y las lágrimas inundan sus ojos — no estoy a tu nivel, ya no le sirvo a Zabusa san— Un poco de conciencia vuelve al rubio que está tratando de controlarse, pero el cuerpo inerte de su amigo tras él hace que la ira hierva.

Antes de que el jinchuriki se lance un par de manos lo rodean por la cintura atrayéndole hacia atrás.

—Naruto, tienes que regresar— susurra la voz ronca de Sasuke en su oído enviándolo con fuerza a la realidad, mientras la niebla se dispersa el pelinegro busca el collar, ya han visto la verdadera apariencia de su amigo, pero bien pueden explicarlo con un henge, así que devuelve el artefacto al cuello del rubio.

—Me asustaste maldita sea tebayo— espeta el ojiazul envolviendo al otro entre sus brazos y metiendo la cabeza en su glándula de olor aun sin desarrollar, ambos están aliviados. Se vuelven hacia Haku que yace en el suelo, sus ganas de pelear se han ido.

—Hare lo que sea, pueden matarme a mí, pero dejen vivir a Haku— gruñe Momochi, su aroma a pan de carne y preocupación se siente espeso en el área, Kakashi sabe que es muy difícil para un Alfa suplicar, el chico debe significar mucho para él.

—De nuevo, te ofrezco información a cambio de que se pongan de nuestro lado, Gatou es un empresario corrupto que solo ha matado y empobrecido esta región, si acabamos con él te entregaré la información— Hatake se cruza de brazos— es un ganar ganar.

El jounin de la niebla suspira y asiente, cuando los ninken lo dejan ir corre a socorrer al pequeño omega en el piso.

—No importa que hagas, siempre vas a ser muy valioso para mí— aspira con fuerza el aroma a hortalizas frescas mientras Haku se aferra a su camisa y llora— no digas que quieres morir.

—Vaya vaya les dieron una paliza— un aroma pútrido viene del otro lado del puente donde Gatou se posiciona con un montón de matones, no parecen fuertes, pero son una gran multitud— me decepcionan Zabuza. Aunque hay una razón por la que contrato fugitivos, los ninjas legales salen costosos, y si ustedes mueren será gratis. Es hora de que ambos mueran, aunque, podría perdonarte si me entregas ese omega, seguro será un éxito en el distrito rojo que planeo montar, ha de gemir como una perra, pero lo probaría primero para asegurarme que sea un producto de calidad.

La ira del Alfa no se hace esperar, deja a Haku a un lado tomando su poderosa espada.

—No eres digno de su pureza— espeta antes de echarse a correr tras la horda de matones. Tazuna está atrás cuidando de la kunoichi desmayada. La cabeza de Gatou se desprende de sus hombros de un solo tajo de la enorme espada.

—Ahora tendremos que saquear el pueblo ya que han matado a quien nos iba a pagar— gritan los forajidos en coro, pero en eso, una flecha se clava en el suelo delante de ellos.

—Si alguien trata de dar un paso hacia el pueblo los acabaremos— y ahí está Inari a la cabeza de la gente que porta diversas armas domésticas, están cansados de dejarse intimidar.

Los tres Ninjas de Konoha y los dos de Kiri también usan jutsus de clones creando un verdadero ejército que hace que los matones huyan por sus vidas sin si quiera atacarlos, se lanzan del puente tratando de llegar a la embarcación que los trajo. La gente de la aldea celebra.

Mientras el grupo de ninjas se reúne, Tazuna se acerca a Naruto que está algo alejado de la situación.

—¿Todo eso del cabello rubio es parte de las transformaciones ninja? — el niño frente a él duda en la pregunta.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que mi verdadero nombre es Naruto, no te puedo dar una explicación ni un apellido sin poner a mi familia en riesgo, por favor no le digas a Kashi nii que te conté— explica el chico bajando un poco la cabeza

—Le regalaste valor a mi pueblo, ahora terminaremos el puente tranquilos— el constructor le revuelve los cabellos mientras da indicaciones a sus trabajadores para proceder. Inmediatamente todos se ponen a trabajar.

En dos días más se ha completado, y el pueblo se despide de sus héroes, los ninjas de la niebla parten con ellos. Inari le hace prometer a Naruto que volverán, Tazuna tiene en mente ponerle su nombre al puente, esperando que no caiga y que algún día sea famoso.

Al llegar al otro lado Kakashi se detiene frente a Zabuza.

—Aquí esta lo que prometí— entrega un pergamino al otro jounin— incauté esta información cuando iba a ser llevada a Yagura Mizukage. Mei Terumi está liderando un golpe de estado, ha llamado varios ninjas renegados a sus filas, aquellos que estén interesados en generar un cambio en las políticas de la aldea. Ahí está la información de sus puntos de reunión.

—Recordare esto en el futuro Kakashi, estamos en deuda— dice antes de darse la vuelta, Haku los despide con la mano mientras camina tras el Alfa.

El grupo de Konoha toma rumbo de vuelta a casa, Hatake pensó lo peor, pero está orgulloso de poder llevar de vuelta el equipo completo. Aunque Sakura ha estado especialmente callada.

La kunoichi va a paso lento pateando piedrecillas del camino, se siente mal, no fue para nada útil durante la misión, además de lo que vio mientras creían que estaba desmayada, esta contrariada sin saber que pensar.

Tan absorta va en sus pensamientos que se tropieza y cae, al mirar con que se tropezó ve un perrillo ensangrentado, blanco y pequeño, aun respira, aun parece tener vida. Tal vez es porque Kiba es su mejor amigo, o es por su afición a la medicina, decide que no puede dejarle allí, envuelve al cachorro en la camiseta extra que trae mientras trata de a pocos de curarle usando su ninjutsu medico básico.

Los otros tres no dicen nada ante la escena, Kakashi como buen amante de los perros no se opone al rescate del animal, así que la chica lo lleva a cuestas el resto del viaje.

Arriban a Konoha a la madrugada, exhaustos y hambrientos pero vivos. El resto del clan Hatake les espera en casa, todo parece normal, todo tranquilo, en el mundo ninja eso solo es un aviso de que algo importante esta por suceder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví de las cenizas, jajaja lamento la demoraaaaa fueron meses muy duros en el trabajo para mi pero aqui volví, ya que amo esta historia y me encanta escribir, mil gracias a todos por los comentarios  
Para seguir lo de las edades estamos así al final de este capítulo: sasunaru y toda su generación 12-13 toneri, kimimaro, neji 13-14, Deidara 15-16,Itachi, Hana 17-18, Shisui 20-21, Iruka 21-22 , Anko y Yamato 24- 25 Kakashi 25-26.  
Y por fin acabamos la primera misión de un solo capitulo pueden creerlooooo?, estoy emocionada porque el siguiente será el primer encuentro de una de las ships de las que he ansiado mucho escribir.  
Cuéntenme que opinan, este chap estuvo muy pegado a la historia como tal, con sutiles cambios y ausencia de muertes jajajajaja, pero hay ellos se merecen ser felices.  
A mi Kana hermosa la mejor beta todos los agradecimientos :3 eres la mejor mi BFF.  
Como siempre los kudos y los comentarios son muy apreciados para animarme a seguir, graciaaassssss, si tienen alguna duda dejen un coment y con gusto la resolveré.  
También chicos he sacado cuentas de redes sociales para poner lo artes complementarios a mis escritos así que por acá se las dejo si las quieren seguir:  
https://www.instagram.com/goddes_of_fix/  
https://www.facebook.com/Goddess_of_fix  
https://twitter.com/Goddess_of_fix  
https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/38149128


End file.
